My Torturer, Back Again
by Dot Ride
Summary: Max had it all until her dad died. Then she was relentlessly bullied. So she moves away, to Arizona. There she finds one of the bullies that was also her former best friend. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**My Torturer, Back Again**

One more day. Then I'd be free from this. The taunting words, the harsh remarks, the food being thrown at lunch. I couldn't wait.

The saddest part was that I had to say good bye to my one and only friend, J.J.

She was more than just a friend though. She stuck with me, even when they started to torture me. She was the one thing I'd miss when I'd leave this hellhole that we call high school.

Yes, I, Maximum Ride, had to switch high schools because of bullying. You over that fact now? Yeah? Good.

I once had many friends, was popular, and had the _it _factor.

I had everything that I could possibly need, given to me by my daddy. Until the accident happened. That awful accident.

"_Daddy, I'm home!" I shouted, sitting on the couch so that I could pull my cleats off. "We won the entire tournament, daddy! We're number one!" _

"_Of course you are, sweetie. I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Maximum," He told me, pretending to take a whiff of my cleats. "Whoo! These are _stinky_!" _

_I giggled, then threw them into the garage where the smell couldn't reach us. _

_Then my mom walked in and sat on the couch next to us. "Did she tell you, Jeb? Lighting is the top team now! We should really send Coach Barger a gift," She said, smiling at me. _

"_Of course they're the top team! They wouldn't settle for anything less!" He had said, standing up. "Now, I'm going to get some pizza, what do you want on yours, Max?" He already had one foot out the door, and his jacket on. _

"_Everything!" I shouted back, oblivious to the fact that he was six feet behind me, at the door. _

_He walked out of the door smiling and muttering, "Typical Max."_

What I didn't know was that he wouldn't make it back.

_About twenty minutes later, the phone rang, loud and shrill. _

_I didn't know what was going on, I thought everything was going to be okay, because mom was just nodding and muttering, "Yes," and "Alright." That was, until I heard the words, "Car accident." _

_It was the hospital calling, and they were saying that Jeb Batchelder had been in an accident where an eighteen wheeler had hit his little Toyota head on. They said that he was in the hospital, but that it didn't look good._

_So mom and I drove to the place that I hate the most. Antiseptic smell, bleached everything, and everybody wore white lab coats. It was creepy._

_We had entered the room, and a nurse asked, "Are you Valencia and Maximum Batchelder?" That had earned nods from the both of us. _

_Then she had led us past a light yellow curtain to a hospital bed. _

_I gasped._

_The man lying on the bed was definitely my father, but he was covered in gauze, and IV's were everywhere. He had a broken arm, leg, and two cracked ribs. They said that would heal. The bad part was the skull fracture and the internal bleeding. Apparently, he had almost died on impact, but they had gotten there in time. By the time I was done zoning out, I heard the nurse say, "Surgery is an opti" She was cut off by the flat lining of the heart monitor._

_All I got out was, "Daddy?" Before everything went black. _

Yes, that was the accident. Almost a month after the accident I changed my last name legally to Ride, Batchelder reminded me too much of my father. Also, after he passed away, my life was the maximum ride.

My mother didn't come home often, she drank too much, and when she did come home, there was always a new guy with her, until we were almost out of money. Then she went into a working frenzy. Now she is _still_ never home, but now it's because she works. She is a veterinarian.

That was when I was twelve. I had friends to help me get through the initial shock. J.J being my best friend.

Until I turned thirteen. That was when a new girl came to our school.

Amazing, beautiful, know it all, Bridged took California by storm. (Not really all of California, just the middle school.)

She was a natural beauty, with (Dyed) red hair and emerald green eyes.

She was immediately popular and people stuck to her like glue. That was okay at first, until we were all fourteen. Then she found out about my dad, and my mom, and how my life is still pretty messed up. She preyed on that, bullying me nearly everyday.

Her main posse was made up of her, Maya Fields, Dylan Gunther-Haggen, Star and Kate Morgans, Omega Jones, and Nicholas 'Fang' Martinez.

They were all awful to me, the most nasty being Bridged and the least cruel being Fang.

Ironically, Fang and I were really great friends before that. It was J.J, him and I. Then Bridged came and he started dating her, so he had no choice but to bully me, and it all went downhill from there. It lessened slightly when Fang moved to Arizona, but not enough to make me feel better.

Now I'm fifteen and going to be a Sophomore at Red Fern High School.

So now that you know practically my life story, I'm going to sleep so that I can get ready for my final day at California High School..


	2. Going Out With A Bang

**This is the second chapter of My Torturer, Back Again! If you read it, thank you! **

**Especially to Sinca!**

**Here you go!**

I woke up with a sharp pain in my back.

It's probably the flight of stairs that they pushed you down, I thought, and I couldn't help the bitter laugh that escaped my lips.

I quickly pulled out the outfit that I laid out the night before. What? It's my last day here! I'm going out with a bang!

It consisted of black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a midnight blue tank top, and my signature black leather jacket.

To make an entrance, I was going to ride my older cousin's motorcycle. Don't worry, he taught me how to ride it.

Surprisingly, when I walked down the stairs into the kitchen, my mother, Valencia Batchelder, was there. She was usually at work by now and breakfast would be one of the two things that I can actually cook- cereal and toast. Usually it's burnt toast. But not today. She was there cooking up a storm. Pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, waffles, and what's that? No! It couldn't be!

"Is that…" I took a deep sniff. "Cookies?"

My mother smiled at me, and I realized that she was all ready for work, her hair in a perfect bun and she was wearing a pantsuit. "Yes. They are special for our last day in this state and your last day in your high school. You are lucky that I was able to get a transfer to Arizona." She took a batch out of the oven. Mmmm… Chocolate chip. "Oh, and Ari told me that he was going to have a talk with the group of bullies."

Ari was the cousin that had let me borrow the bike. I winced at the thought of him 'talking' to them. It would end with someone either getting hurt or their reputation ruined. Hopefully that somebody would be Bridged. Ari acted like my over protective older brother. He was devastated that I was moving to Arizona. I told him that we would keep in touch.

Now onto the more important subject of cookies!

If you don't like cookies, you obviously have not tried my mom's. They have the perfect blend of chocolate chips, sweetness, and texture. If you try them, I swear that the feeling you will get will be something like heaven, flying, and the secret of the world all wrapped into one big cookie shaped blob.

Do you want me to go on about cookies?

No? Alright, your loss, the story it is.

"Now Max, these are special for our last day here, don't make yourself sick," My mom said sternly.

I wasn't listening, I was to busy trying to stuff eight cookies into my mouth.

She shook her head muttering, "I don't know how you stay in such good shape."

I guess it was true. I was on the track and soccer team, so I was in good shape, as my mom said, and I had light brown hair with blonde streaks, brown eyes, and tan skin. I was lucky, I had never had even a single blemish on my face. I was part Hispanic, that came from my mom's side of the family. I'll believe that I'm pretty, but I'm definitely not gorgeous, like J.J and my mom say. Besides, if I were gorgeous, would I be tormented everyday?

With that said, I stuffed the rest of the cookies in my mouth, some pancakes and bacon, and ran into the garage. I slipped on the black helmet then stepped on the black bike.

I think I want a motorcycle. I love the feel of the wind in my hair, the people rushing by, the feeling of being able to do anything, it felt like flying. Sadly, the ride was only ten minutes long, then I arrived at school.

I could practically _feel_ the eyes on me. I heard whispers of, "Who is that?" And "If that is a new girl, I'm gonna hang out with her." I wanted to laugh at their stupidity, but instead I stepped off of the bike and took off the helmet, shaking my hair out. I enjoyed the gasps of amazement and surprise.

J.J ran up and gave me a high five, and said, "Nice." That was right before the wicked witch of the west walked up.

You get one guess to guess who the witch is. If you guessed Bridged, then we have a winner!

She took one look at me, then said, "Look who got an upgrade! She needed it! At least she isn't dog food anymore!" The crowd that had gathered around us snickered at her insult. Maya spoke up, "Now she is officially a loser!"

Instead of hanging my head and walking away like I usually would have, I said, "Oh yay! An upgrade! Now that I'm a loser, you can upgrade to take my spot as dog food!" With fake sarcasm. It felt good to finally stand up to her.

The crowd laughed while Bridged and her gang gasped, Maya actually held her hand up to her heart as if she were feeling faint.

"Excuse me?" Bridged asked, failing at glaring. This girl can be scary in some categories, but glaring is not one of them. Her glare would give a fly the courage to land on a swatter.

"Oh, I understand that you're out of sorts today, I would be to if a house fell on my sister," I said, giving her an understanding look.

Bridged was stunned for about a minute, then she snapped out of it. She leaned into my face and hissed, "I will make your life more miserable than it has ever been!" She leaned back so that the crowd could hear her. "More miserable than when your dad died, more miserable than when your mom comes home, and more miserable than when Fang chose _me _over _you_."

I wanted to wince. I really did. Those words hurt. I was used to her teasing me about my parents, but she usually stayed away from Fang as a topic.

Instead I held my head high and said, "You can't."

She laughed, "Why not?"

"Because I'm moving. I'll be gone in twenty four hours," I said smugly, crossing my arms.

Her eyes hardened. "I want proof."

I whipped out the plane tickets and waved them in her face, giving her just enough time to read them.

Omega spoke up. "Bridge, she really isn't joking."

J.J looked at me and said, good luck, kid." She took a breath before continuing, "Your mom told me that you were moving yesterday. You better keep in touch with me, or else!"

I nodded, then hugged her.

Bridged was still gaping.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies," I said, patting her face.

I was disgusted when my hand came back covered in concealer. I looked back at her and saw that the concealer covered up acne. Bridged had acne!

By now, the entire crowd was laughing at Bridged, and her little group seemed to be retreating.

I walked out of the crowd and into the school and shouted, "Thanks for making my last day interesting, Bridged!" Then I flipped her off.

"Young lady, this behavior is not tolerated!" The vice principal shouted, walking down the hall towards me.

"Maximum, is that you? Why are you acting like this?" I guess Mr. Hammond wasn't used to me being bad. Usually I was the nerdy goody two shoes. Not anymore. In Arizona, I was going to have a fresh start.

"Sorry Mr. H, I'm gone, so I might as well have some fun!" I said, throwing my hands in the air. I was acting a bit like a drunk, but I really don't care.

"Maximum, why?" He asked, looking like a lost child. Aw, he lost his favorite student! Somebody give him a glass of milk and send him to bed!

"Maybe it's because the staff here sucks!" I shouted. "I was bullied for months and months, and have tried to tell people, but they brush it off like flies!" There was no stopping me now, I was on a rampage and I wasn't going to stop until every building was knocked down.

"Maximum, if they tease you every few weeks or so, that's not bullying, that's friendly teasing. Maybe you took it the wring wa-"

"No!" I yelled. People just didn't get it! Bridged had everyone under her spell! "This is exactly what I'm talking about! She teases me every single day! Mentally, emotionally, and even physically!" I took a deep breath. "She teases me about my dead father, my work-a-holic for a mother, how my friends left me, about my looks, weight, hair, clothes, heck, she pushed me down a flight of stairs last week!" By now I was breathing heavily. I sighed once, then said, "It's a good thing that I'm leaving. I can't take anymore of this."

"Maximum, I didn't know that it was that serious. Maybe I should have a talk with the group of children that are doing this," He said, looking like he was ready to faint.

"Oh, you don't have to, my cousin is already doing that." I said, just as Ari pulled up in his Ferrari.

Yes, Ari has money, looks, and charm, but he's nice, so I stand by him.

I walk out into the courtyard, so that I can meet Ari.

When I got there I heard him say, "Are you Bridged?" I stood next to him as they all chorused, "Yes!"

Then Ari looked like a wolf. Mean and scary.

"Why the hell are you so mean?" He exclaimed, a fire glinting in his eyes.

"Wha-What are y-y-you t-talking about?" She stuttered out.

"I'm talking about all of the pain that you caused Max! You tease her about her father dying? What kind of monster are you?" He roared, pulling me closer to him.

"Max, you are, like, such a slut, try someone that's, like, your own age! You're, like, a wimp, I mean, why can't you talk for yourself?" Bridged asked, but I saw her eyes roaming over Ari as if he were a piece of meat.

So I stepped up. "I'm a slut? Have you seen yourself lately? Try a turtleneck." I pretended to examine my nails, until I remembered that she thought that Ari was my boyfriend. "Oh, and Ari is my cousin, not my boyfriend, and have fun talking to him for a couple of minutes." And with that I started to walk away, but only far enough so that I could hear, but wouldn't be seen.

"You are sick little freaks that have made my little cousin's life unbearable! What the hell? You already have the slutty clothes, the people that follow you around like attention seeking puppy dogs, and I bet you just thought, 'Oh, I might as well bully somebody who just had a tragedy in their life. Nothing is wrong with that!'" Ari said, imitating a prissy girl's voice.

Then the best part happened.

Ari took out a water bottle and splashed all over Bridged. I was satisfied when it hit the rest of them, too. I was jumping for joy when I realized that all her make was dripping down her face. The bonus was that she was pretty ugly without her make up on, too.

SO, you could say that my day was awesome. At least that part was. The rest of the day was normal, besides the fact that three guys asked me out.

Yeah, I went out with a bang.


	3. I Hate Planes

**Thank you for the reviews! It means a lot! **

**Just so you know, I am a new author, so I would like it if experienced writers would review with tips, or criticism, and I don't mind praise! **

**Chapter 3!**

"I hate planes!" I muttered, putting yet another peanut in the plastic cup.

"You planes have reduced me to counting peanuts! What has this world come to!"

I hadn't realized that my voice had steadily been getting louder, so that by the end of my speech, I was shouting at a plastic cup filled with peanuts. Now people definitely won't think that I'm crazy.

Great…

By now you've probably guessed that I'm on a plane. If you haven't then something is wrong with you. You should see a doctor. ASAP. _Says the girl that has a voice in her head._

I have a voice in my head. It likes to insult my sanity. You don't have a voice? Check Target.

"Alright, we're expecting some turbulence, so buckle your seatbelts!" The pilot said over the intercom as the seatbelt light came on.

So of course just as I was bending down to buckle my seatbelt, the plane bounced so that I slammed my head on the tray table. My luck…

After that, things got pretty boring, so I'll just skip to the exciting part. Or I may just tell you the parts of the exciting part that I enjoyed. I dunno.

"Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee…" I muttered as I made my way back to the restrooms. Luck must have been on my side, because they were completely free. I locked myself in one and… relieved myself.

This is where my bad luck comes back!

Just as I started to pull my pants up, a hot guy with light blue eyes, pale skin, and strawberry blonde hair opens the door.

So I stayed calm, covered myself while he left. Yeah right!

What really happened was I screamed, getting the other passenger's attention, pulled my pants up _very_ quickly, and slammed the door in his face.

Oops.

After my face color had returned to normal, I opened the door and hoped with all my heart that he had the sense to go to a different bathroom or go back to his seat, leaving the girl that he had walked in on when she had no pants on, _alone_.

No. My luck isn't that good and my life doesn't work that way.

Our conversation went a little like this.

"I am so sorry!" The boy said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I then noticed that he was checking me out. Not the friendly checking somebody out, either. This was the, I would make out with you right now if I could, type of checking out.

"No! I'm sorry! I should have made sure that the door was locked beforehand!" I said, starting to take tiny steps back to my seat.

"Well, I'm Iggy, nice to make your acquaintance! He said bowing, taking my hand and trying to kiss it before I abruptly pulled it away.

Then it felt less awkward, so I playfully said, "Well Iggy, I'm Max, it's nice to meet you and your perverted ways!" The weird thing was, right at that moment, all of the previous awkwardness was gone, vanished without a trace.

"How do you know that I'm perverted?" He asked, holding a hand to his heart, looking hurt.

"Well are you," I wondered, looking at him with a smirk on my face.

"Yes, but that's not the point!" He yelled, getting the other passenger's attention.

After we had talked for a little while, I didn't like as more than a friend, and I'm positive that he didn't like me that way either, so it's not weird anymore. I found out that he had been vacationing in California, he lived in the same part of Arizona that I was moving to, he's my age, and will be attending my school! What a coincidence! For some weird reason, I can tell that he's going to be a best friend of mine. Our personalities just clicked.

That's really the only significant part that I can think of. Well, I yelled at peanuts some more, but that was expected. Nothing is really important other than that.

Well, I did tell Iggy a little about my past, but he didn't ask.

He told me about what to be prepared for when I go to Red Fern High School.

He told me him and his little group of friends, for some reason, they called themselves the flock. It was him and three of his really close friends. Apparently, there had been another guy, but he had ditched them for the populars.

Sounds like Fang, I mused, and laughed bitterly, shaking my head.

He told me about Lissa, the school slut.

Oh great, another Bridged, I thought sullenly.

He told me about the hard classes and the easy, the nice teachers and the mean, and the cliques. There's the nerds, geeks, emos, skaters, populars, apparently the flock was its own clique, and the hardcore loners.

I was hoping to be the second to last one, but would probably be the last.

I was thinking about how to make an entrance, I could use a motorcycle, but I've been there, done that… I was snapped out of my reverie when Iggy said, "You'll probably be a popular, you're hot."

I snorted. "Yeah, I'll be a cheerleader."

Iggy looked at me as if I were crazy. "Why wouldn't you be a popular, they're treated like Gods!" Then I heard him mutter something like, "Fang would know." But I wasn't sure.

"I have a bad history with them," I told him, laughing bitterly.

He didn't ask, but I could tell that he wanted to know.

"At my old school the popular kids bullied me because my dad is dead, my mom is a work-a-holic, and Fang" I stopped short, and I was lucky that Iggy didn't hear me.

"Who the hell would bully someone over dead parents? I've heard of teasing people about looks and weight, but dead parents is sinking way too low," He told me, looking disgusted.

"I really don't want to talk about it," I blurted out.

Iggy looked at me solemnly and said, "Then we must play Name That Snack."

Over all, I made a best friend. Nothing big.

MAXIMUM RIDE

When we arrived at the Arizona International Airport, Iggy gave me his number and promised to call me tomorrow. My mother and I walked outside to an awaiting taxi, climbed in, and I fell asleep.

I was snapped out of dream where unicorns were traveling to Cupcake Land, when I heard my mom say, "We're here."


	4. Hello Hell I'm Back

**Thank you for all of the reviews! This is the chapter where Max meets the rest of the flock and Fang!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. **

"Whaaa?" I got out.

"I said, 'we're here,'" My mom repeated herself, rolling her eyes with the perfect amount of make up that's perfectly applied.

I patted her head. "That's nice." Then I proceeded to jump to jump out of the taxi and run into the house. And I didn't even thank the driver. That's just how rebellious I am.

The house was average sized, with four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, dining room, den, and a finished basement.

You know what I don't like? Basements that have concrete floors, one bare light bulb, and no furniture, just wooden shelves. It reminds me of an illegal fight ring.

Great. I just gave myself nightmares about illegal fighting rings in my basement.

I chose a bedroom that had shy blue walls, pale yellow wooden floors, and a little bench by the window.

I decided I would stick to the theme I had in my last room. Beach.

I pulled in the bed, which was the same color wood as the floor, and it looked as if it were being held together with rope. Then I pulled in the box labeled, 'Important, Max.' from the moving van.

There was a picture of my mom, dad, and I all standing together at the beach, a month before my father had died. There was little feather that I had kept, my father had found it in the forests of Alaska, when he had traveled there for business when I was six. He told me that it was a bald eagle feather, and that got me hooked on learning about birds. The last thing was a small jar of sand.

My dad had scooped it up when I had gone to the beach for the first time. It was the earliest memory I had of him that wasn't pictures.

The beach is a special place to our family because my mom and dad met at a beach.

In Boston, Massachusetts. They had gone to see whales and the history of the place when they had bumped into each other. They told me that it was love at first sight, and that as soon as they looked into each other's eyes they knew. They knew that they were in love.

We don't go to the beach anymore. It's just a painful reminder of my father, and my mother can't take it. That's why my room is like this. I can't go to the beach anymore so this is how I stay close to my father. It's hard to explain.

I looked at my phone, and it announced that it was eleven o'clock already.

So I laid down on the sheet-less bed and fell asleep, promising myself that I would decorate tomorrow.

**MAXIMUM RIDE**

You know how I said that I'd decorate today? I lied. I forgot that I have this thing that we call school today. Or you can call it what I call it. A torturous place where parents send their children so that they can go to the spa without children bugging them. Or TPWPSTCSTTCGTTSWCBT. Whichever you prefer.

My mom woke me up with only half a hour to get ready.

I quickly threw on black skinny jeans, a dark blue t-shirt with a sketch of a bird on it, drawn by yours featherly, combat boots, and of course, my leather jacket.

Then I ran a brush threw my hair, brushed my teeth, grabbed a waffle, and realized that I had no transportation.

This is bad. No transportation= not getting to school. Not getting to school= trouble.

I'm good at math.

I sighed and told myself that I'd run there.

I walked out the front door, to see a couple cars pass by, some trees, and Ari standing by an Audi R8. Nothing unusual here.

Wait… something isn't right.

It's not the trees, the cars passing by are normal, so that leaves Ari standing by a mega awesome car. That is definitely not normal.

"Ari!" I shouted, tackling him into a hug.

"Hey kiddo. Your Aunt Nancy said that I could give you a moving gift. I chose this. I pulled a few strings to get it here, you have your driver's license, right?" He asked, kind of rambling.

"Yes I have my driver's license, how do you think I drove the motorcycle?" I asked, then I asked a second question. "Is this really mine?"

"Of course, it's yours! Now get to school, you don't mind if I stay at your house for the week, do you?" He said, pushing me towards the car and tossing me the keys.

"Please stay! Tank you so much!" I shouted pulling out of the driveway.

He waved as I drove to Red Fern.

I got my entrance.

**Maximum Ride**

When I pulled up I could tell that nobody had a car like mine.

Everybody was really surprised, just like before.

Everybody was gaping, just like before.

Everybody was rushing towards the car, definitely not like before.

They allowed me to open the door and get out, before they ambushed me.

"Hi! Who are you?"

"Oh my God! We should totally hang out sometime!"

My least favorite was, "Hey want to come _hang_ sometime?" That was said by boys.

I pushed my way through the mass of bodies to see Iggy holding back a mocha skinned girl, being assisted by blonde haired, blue eyed, younger looking boy, and a look a like of the younger boy was a girl laughing behind them.

I walked over to them, smiling.

The girl they were holding back kicked Iggy in the shins and ran.

"Hi! I'm Nudge, My real name is Monique, but that is so drab! Nudge is exciting and unique! You're the new girl, right? You are! We should totally hang! We could watch movies, eat popcorn, have a slumber party, that would be so much fun! Iggy told me that he met you on the plane, he said that you could hang with us! He doesn't trust people ever since Fang-"

"Nudge!" Iggy said sharply, cutting her off, and his eyes were dark.

I was still amazed at the fact that Nudge had said that all in one breath. I felt that she would've gone on if Iggy hadn't interrupted her.

"Well, we need to show you all of your classes, come on!" Nudge said, smiling before she could continue. "I love your car! Where'd you get it?" She tugged on my shirt, pulling me inside.

I laughed and followed her.

Wow. It felt good to laugh. I hadn't done it in so long.

The younger boy looked at Nudge, hurt. "You're not even going to introduce me?"

"And me!" The other girl chimed in.

Iggy stepped up, puffing his chest out and putting his fists on his hips. "Don't worry citizens! I'll introduce you!"

"Max, this is Zephyr Smith. He is my pyromaniac partner in crime we nicknamed him Gazzy because of his unmentionable skill," He said, pulling the boy forward. Then he lightly tapped the other girl on the head. "This is Angelica Jones. She is Gazzy's twin sister, younger by four minutes. We nicknamed her Angel." Angel has very innocent looking blue eyes, perfect curled blonde hair that floated on her head like a halo, pale skin, and a very petite structure.

While Iggy smiled fondly at his little group, I took an immediate liking to them.

"I'm a Freshman and so is Gazzy. Iggy told us all about a girl named Max that he met on the plane, that she was his age, and that she would make a perfect addition to our flock. I'm glad that I like you," Angel said to me, smiling sweetly, she helped Nudge pull me into the school.

I shook them off and walked into school myself, but not before I tapped Nudge's shoulder exclaiming, "You're it!"

She giggled and chased me into the school, Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy not far behind.

Nudge flicked the back of Gazzy's head and shouted, "Got you!"

We all laughed while Gazzy said, "Ow, Nudge! When was the last time you cut your nails?"

The party was ruined when the bell rang, signaling first period.

"We should get you to the office," Iggy said, pulling on my arm.

I followed until we reached a door marked, 'Office.' I didn't hesitate to pull it open and march in.

The red nailed secretary handed me my schedule, and I almost sprinted out of there because the place reeked of cigarettes.

Either Nudge or Iggy had every class with me, so the secretary told them to show me around.

Nudge shared my homeroom, so she went there with me to sit through the boringness of Mrs. Draygon introducing me. At least she didn't make me stand in front of everyone like kindergarteners would.

"Okay, next is math with Iggy!" I hate math! Just because the teacher's boyfriends break up with her she gets all cranky and mean! Oh look! There's Iggy!" Nudge said, waving Iggy over to us.

Iggy walked me to math, and I couldn't help but notice all of the people staring at us.

Let me tell you about the math teacher, Nudge was right, she's a wreck.

There were two more periods until lunch, science and history. Both were equally boring.

I can already tell that school here will be

Let's skip to lunch, shall we?

I'll tell you what happened.

I saw a girl with fiery red hair, obviously came from a can, that could be a look a like with Bridged.

I spotted her while I ate my sandwich, talking with the Flock.

She was making out with a boy.

I almost lost interest until I saw who the boy was.

Fang.

Hello Hell, I'm back, room for one.


	5. I'm Just Dissing Everyone Today!

**Here's chapter five! I got some reviews! YAY! Thanks to everyone that reviewed. **

**Okay, I feel like this is turning into a cliché, one of those, Max goes to high school, no wings, type of story. **

**ANYWAYS!**

**Here's chapter five!**

"Why the hell is the it here?" I snarled, and I must of looked crazy.

Nudge followed my gaze and said, "Yeah, Lissa is a slut. She's slept with at least half of the population in this school."

I growled again. "Not that, the _thing _she's making out with!"

Iggy looked surprised. "You mean Fang? You know him?"

"Of course I know him! Do you want to hear the story?" I asked, still sounding slightly feral.

They all nodded, Nudge looking very excited.

"Okay then. Ever since I was two years old, Fang, our friend Jennifer Joy, or J.J, and I were the bestest friends that you could ever imagine. All the way up to eighth grade. Then this girl named Bridged came to our school. Fang said that she was perfect for him. Then he told us that we weren't as cool as her and that we couldn't be friends anymore, and stuff like that. It was really bad for me, he knew that I was going through a rough time, because my dad had recently died in a car crash." I was cut off by gasps from everyone, and Angel muttering, "That's cruel." I shushed them before I went on. "Then it was just me and J.J. Then a few months later, he told Bridged that my father was dead, about my mother's troubling past with alcohol, and that now she was a work-a-holic, and how everything is still going bad for me. So then her and her little posse and her started to bully me. It wasn't that bad for a little while, then it kept getting worse until I had thoughts about suicide. They pushed me down stairs, stole my books, every kind of mental, emotional, and physical abuse that you could imagine. So I moved here. And now that I know that _thing_ is here, I might as well have checked back into hell." I finished, waiting for their reactions.

I guess I stunned them into silence, because they didn't say anything. That is, until Angel marched right over to Fang, looked him straight in the eye and spat, "You're an asshole!" And punched him right in the eye.

It was a good punch, too. One that would definitely leave a mark.

Then she walked back to us and said, "He deserved it."

Everyone else nodded, while I spluttered out, "Nut your name is _Angel_!"

She smiled sweetly at me and said, "My name is misleading."

I just nodded, right before Fang marched up. "What the hell was that for?" He shouted, looking angrily at Angel.

Then Iggy stood up. "You deserved it. For what you've put people through."

Fang must be a really big douche here because he _laughed. _Then he said, "Because I left you for Lissa? You four should get over it."

Then Angel said sweetly, "Don't you mean five?"

Fang looked confused until his eyes landed on my glaring face.

"Max?" He asked incredulously, his eyes wide.

"No, it's the pizza girl, of course it's Max!" I said, my arms spread out. "Have you gone to far over to the popular side to remember a name with a face, or all they all just labeled, 'nobodies?" I hissed, my hands balled into fists.

"No!" He defended himself.

"Wow." I said, slowly clapping. "There he is ladies and gents, the Master of Comebacks!"

If you didn't hear the sarcasm there, then my sarcasm is so advanced that you can't detect it.

Before he could get a word out I said, "And you've ditched more people for the populars! Do you have a heart?"

His eyes hardened. "I'm cool enough to hang with them and these guys weren't. I did what I should have."

I looked disgusted. "You know, Nicholas," I spat, knowing how much he hated his name. "You say that they're not good enough for you, but in reality you're not good enough for them. I mean, you're a jerk that doesn't hesitate to hurt people, and then you torture the people that trusted and would never hurt you like that. You're _former_ friends." I emphasized the former.

Then I said, "They never again will be your friends, you don't deserve them. So have fun with your slut and her puppy dog followers, and just remember what you lost and will never get back, just remember who you are and the person you were. Have fun!" And with that I slapped him and walked out of the cafeteria and into the courtyard. There I found a decent sized tree so I climbed. I climbed until I was at least forty feet up. Then when I thought that nobody would hear me, I stopped and cried.

I cried for who and what I lost, and who and what I'd never get back. I cried until I was interrupted. Bell. I stopped, made sure that my eyes weren't red and puffy, and climbed down. I walked into the school with my head held high.

I rejoined the flock and went to my next class with Nudge and Iggy. I saw Fang in there but I still held my head up high. I glared at him and took notes.

What? I still want to have good grades!

I wasn't sure, but when I took a peek back at Fang, I thought I saw sadness in his eyes.

Nah, he wouldn't be sad, he's an emotionless brick wall. Literally.

He only shows emotion when he's angry, or when around friends.

I would know, I've made him angry and been his friend.

It was boring until the last period of the day. P.E.

We were running today, I was lucky. Running is something that I'm good at.

"Alright! First we'll find the fastest of the girls, then the fastest of the boys, then those two will race to find out who's better, boys or girls!" Coach McMillan shouted, he was a loud man.

He lined us girls up, then I heard him shout, "Go!"

I took off. We were running five laps, roughly a mile. That's nothing compared to what I had to run back in California.

I easily finished first, a lap and a half in front of everyone else, and I wasn't even breathing hard.

Coach looked at me in wonder and said, "You just broke the record set by Nick Martinez." Then he held my hand up and shouted, "Record breaker!"

I smiled as everyone cheered. That is, except for Fang. I'd be pissed too if somebody completely destroyed my record.

Then the boys raced.

If you think Fang won, then you'd be correct!

Now I had to race Fang.

"Go!" Came the coach's voice.

Then I heard nothing. Just my feet slapping against the ground.

I didn't realize what was going on until I heard Coach say, "Max wins!"

I smiled then turned to Fang and hissed, "Take that, famous boy!"

He did what I guess was a glare, but there was that same look, the one that was sadness mixed with anger.

We must have looked like idiots, just staring into each other's eyes for five minutes, then the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, and I was the first to look away.

I broke eye contact with the traitor, then got my stuff from my locker and headed into the parking lot.

I was almost at my car when I heard a voice behind me. It was a prissy girl voice, one that I immediately labeled as owned by a slut.

I turned and saw Lissa. The same Lissa that was making out with Fang. The same Lissa that's Fang's girlfriend. The same Lissa that made Fang leave good people for.

I can tell that we won't get along.

She was wearing a strip of fabric that was more or less three inches of fabric that she wrapped around her butt. It was paired with a tube top and clown make up. She had hideous dyed red hair.

She was being backed up by a blonde dressed in the blue version of her outfit, and a black haired girl in the green version.

Holy crap. It's the power-puff girls!

My thoughts were interrupted when Lissa said, "Excuse me!"

I turned slowly with a smirk on my face. "Yes?"

"Are you the one that my Fangy talked to at lunch?" She asked, with what I thought was a glare on her face. It's either that of she had a serious case of eye twitch going on.

"Yes, yes I am," I answered perkily. I decided to play it cool and not mess up her face. I wouldn't let her bully me like Bridged. I was strong.

"Well, I just want to say stay away from him! For one, he's mine! Two, if he's near you, and then I kiss him, he might give me loser disease!" She said, and judging by the look on her face, she thought that she had won the argument and that I wouldn't fight back. She was wrong.

"If you catch the disease, it'll be a step up from what you are now. I mean, power-puff girls, really?' I said, a sympathetic look on my face.

"Do you see how I dress? You couldn't afford my socks!" She said, angrily stomping her foot on the ground. Wow, I thought that girls only did that on TV.

"I do see how you dress. I love the shade of whore you're wearing! It compliments your bitch nicely!" I said, tapping her head. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go!"

Lissa looked at me with outrage on her face. "Yeah, I have to go, too. You know, people to see and things to do!"

I looked at her with confusion. "Don't you mean people to do and things to see?"

She made a noise that had me covering my ears, then she stomped away.

I got in my car, I decided that I'm calling it my baby, and drove home, jamming out to Paramore the entire way there.

The rest of the day was uneventful, I texted Nudge, did homework, and ate dinner.

At the end of the day I fell asleep in my now fully decorated room, yelling, "Good night!" To everyone in the house.

I can conclude that the day went… well.


	6. I Shall Winnith The Talent Show!

**This is Chapter 6! **

**I'm sorry this chapter isn't very good, but I wrote a one shot called Safe and Sound, and I got no reviews, no nothing for it. I am slightly pissed. So, please check it out. If I dont't get at least three reviews for this chapter, no updates. So... Please review. I sound a little review hungry there. **

**Also, could you tell me in a review whether Dylan or Sam should come into the mix! I'm already bringing Ella. **

**The last thing! Tell me in a review if you like Panic! At The Disco or Paramore better. If you don't like either, tell me your favorite musician. **

**Here you go!**

The days skipped by quickly, until it was Friday. The best day ever.

I skipped up to the flock, yes I've been accepted into the Flock, and said, "I'm so happy!"

Gazzy gave me a questioning look. "How happy?" He asked.

"So happy that if Lissa walked up to us kissing Fang and bragging and bullying me, I would only break her nose!" I said gleefully, tapping him on the nose.

He gasped. "You really are happy!"

I nodded. "It's almost the weekend! What are you guys doing?"

"We were just going to hang out at Gazzy and Angel's house on Friday night," Nudge told me, looking like she was about to explode.

"What, no monologue?" I asked her, confused.

"Iggy dared me to only use fifty words maximum per minute.," She explained.

Then I got an idea. "We should make hanging out on Fridays a tradition!" I said, excited and still happy. "We'll switch houses every week!"

They nodded, and Angel said, "Your idea, so next week it's at your house!" I knew that she was planning something, but honestly, I didn't care.

The bell rang and my happiness dimmed. Now if Lissa walked up to us bullying and bragging, she'd walk out with a cracked rib.

After second period, I started to walk to my next class when I took a wrong turn.

Yes, I still get lost. It's only been five days!

I ended up in a deserted hall way.

I turned around to see Fang, a couple feet behind me.

"What do you want?" I hissed, and now my happiness was gone.

"I'm sorry!" He said quickly, stepping closer.

"I'm sorry for what I've put you through, I'm sorry I ditched you, I'm sorry that I was such a jerk and didn't stop Bridged, I'm sorry I yelled at lunch, I'm sorry for everything!" He said, and now he was half a foot away.

I liked it better when he didn't talk.

"Apology not accepted!" I spat, backing away.

"But... But you know me! I was your best friend!" He said, walking so that he was in my face.

"You know, Fang, when people ask me if I know you, a million pictures of us as best friends flash through my head. Yet I always find myself smile and shake me head, saying, 'I used to,'" I told him, right before I pushed past him and strode down the hall.

I didn't look back. He was in the past, hopefully not in my future.

MAXIMUM RIDE

"Lunch!" Iggy shouted, running over to Angel and I.

I laughed and pulled Angel to the lunch room.

I picked up my lunch, and sat at our table. I ate my sandwich, not really listening to Nudge, who had already given up the bet, until Gazzy asked, "Um... Why is Fang staring at Max?"

We all turned to see Fang studying me. Until Lissa noticed. Then they started kissing. Gag.

Then I realized that the douche was looking at me over Lissa's shoulder. I'm officially freaked out.

After five more minutes I stood up and shouted across the cafeteria, "Take a picture, it'll last longer!"

He almost immediately looked away, but continued kissing that... clown faced child. I turned to the Flock and made gagging noises. They laughed.

Fang stared periodically through lunch and the rest of the day, but otherwise didn't bother me.

I told the Flock about him apologizing when I got lost, and after their shock wore off, I'll give you their reactions.

Angel snorted and said, "He wants to get into your pants!"

Gazzy said, "Why would he do that? He hates us!"

Nudge's eyes widened then she said, "Maybe Fang is sick and tired of Lissa the Fake and wants Max because she is real and not a bitch. Or maybe he wants to hurt Max more. Or maybe he _does_ want to get in Max's pants! Wha-" She got cut off by me saying, "My ears, Nudge, they bleed!"

Iggy said, "You still get lost!" Then he laughed.

Then we went to the rest of the classes.

MAXIMUM RIDE

At the end of the day, Nudge was telling me about some talent show that didn't spark my interest at all, until she said, "Yeah, Fang and Lissa are singing a duet in it!" That got me thinking.

"I sang back in California," I told her, a devious look in my face.

"Let me hear!" She exclaimed, and I put my hand over her mouth before she could start again.

I nodded and said, "At Angel's house."

She smiled then skipped to her car.

I walked to mine, turned up the music until the entire town could her Panic! At the Disco blasting from my car.

I got home, and saw Ari sitting at the table.

"Hey cuz!" I said, ruffling his hair.

"Hey Maxie-Pad!" He said, then ran, getting out of range before I could hit him. I don't like being called anything other than Max.

"I'm going to a friend's house, I'm sleeping there," I told Ari.

"Woah!" Ari said, stopping me. "Is this friend a boy?"

"Ari!" I shouted! "No! It's a group of my friends!"

"Name them," He told me, crossing his arms.

I smirked. This was when it's good that my friends have weird names. "Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy."

He looked at me with as if I were crazy. "Have fun."

I chuckled then grabbed some clothes, a sleeping bag, and some candy, then walked out of the door, laughing.

I squinted, and saw somebody that looked a lot like Nudge enter a house two away from me.

"Nudge?" I shouted, waving my arms back and forth.

She turned and responded, "Max!" She ran over, waving her arms wildly.

"That's Angel's house?" I questioned once she had calmed down.

She nodded, and grabbed my arm, pulling me there. I laughed and went with her.

I entered the white house and saw Angel. I guess Nudge did, too, because she screamed, "Angel! You have a neighbor!"

Angel smiled. "Hey neighbor!" She said looking at me, then she said, "Hey Nudge, Iggy will be here soon!"

Nudge bounced on the balls of her feet. "Good! When he gets here Max has to sing for us! Then she can get Lissa and Fang back!"

Angel looked excited. "Finally!"

I was confused until she explained, "Lissa has won the talent show ever since the sixth grade. She bribes the judges. As in our English and Science teachers."

"Is she really so bad that she has to bribe them?" I asked, holding in laughter.

Actually, I can't picture Lissa being a good singer. With her nasally, prissy voice, she probably sounds like a dying cat. The cat died being sautéed in a blender with its fur being plucked out one by one.

I have a weird mind. Don't question it.

Then I heard, "I'm here!" From Iggy.

I immediately shouted back, "Dang it! The freak is here again! Honey, call the cops!" I said it in a high voice, sounding like Lissa's except not as annoying.

The funny part of this, was that Iggy muttered, "Dang it! Wrong house again!"

He walked into the living room to see us all rolling on the ground, laughing our heads off.

Surprisingly, Nudge was the first to stop. She stood up and said, "Iggy, Max can sing, so she is going to enter the talent show next month, therefore she can beat Lissa!"

Iggy's face immediately brightened. "Let's hear her sing! Thank God I didn't walk into your neighbor's house again!"

We laughed some more until Angel said, "Let's hear it, Max!"

That got nods of agreement.

"Alright," I said, then sat up.

"I'll sing The Ballad Of Mona Lisa by Panic! At The Disco."

Ballad Of Mona Lisa by Panic! At The Disco.

She paints her fingers with a close precision

He starts to notice empty bottles of gin

And take a second to assess the sins she's paid for

A lonely speaker in a conversation

Her words are swimming through his ears again

There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for.

Say what you mean

Tell me I'm right

And let the sun rain down on me

Give me a sign, I wanna believe

Woah

Mona Lisa

You're guaranteed to run this town

Woah!

Mona Lisa

I'd pay to see you frown

He sense something call it desperation

Another dollar another day

And if she had the proper words to say she would tell him

But she'd have nothing left to sell him

Say what you mean

Tell me I'm right

And let the sun rain down on me

Give me a sign, I wanna believe

Woah

Mona Lisa

You're guaranteed to run this town

Woah!

Mona Lisa

I'd pay to see you frown

Mona Lisa

Wear me out

Pleased to please ya'

Mona Lisa

Wear me out

Pleased to please ya'

Say what you mean

Tell me I'm right

And let the sun rain down on me

Give me a sign, I wanna believe

Woah

Mona Lisa

You're guaranteed to run this town

Woah!

Mona Lisa

I'd pay to see you frown

Say what you mean

Tell me I'm right

And let the sun rain down on me

Give me a sign, I wanna believe

There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for

I finished with a bow, then plopped on the couch.

"Guys? Did I break your brains?" I asked then, rapping on Gazzy's head a couple of times.

"That. Was. Amazing," Nudge said, shaking my shoulders.

"I shall winnith the talent show!" I shouted, fist bumping the air.

I smiled as everybody agreed.

The rest of the night was awesome.

We ate tacos and at least five pounds of candy each, played Just Dance 3 and pranked Gazzy... three times.

I think I had too much candy, because the last thing I remember was falling asleep on the pool table, with candy all over me.

That was an interesting night.


	7. Going To Hell, I mean The Mall

**Here you go! Chapter 7! It is a quick chapter, but Max meets Sam and Ella! I was so happy with the reviews that I had to update. **

**You guys decided Sam would come in, and that Paramore was better. **

**Now I have to ask you if there should be Niggy or Eggy. Answer in a review!**

**Here you go!**

"I'm never eating candy again," I groaned as I sat up.

"I hear you," Angel muttered, rubbing her stomach.

Then Iggy sat up, smiling and looking not sick. "It sounds like you two have hangovers!"

I slapped his arm. "Really Iggy?"

"Ow!" He muttered, rubbing his arm.

"Okay, note to self, don't bring that much candy next time," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Where's the bathroom, I'm getting changed," I told Angel, grabbing my bag.

Before Angel could reply, Nudge said, "No!" Then she slapped Angel before she could say anything. All I saw was Angel mouth, "I'm sorry."

"Angel refuses to let me dress her up, so I'm going to dress you up!" Nudge said happily. "It'll be good for you," She said, eying my basketball shorts and baggy t-shirt. She literally picked up, glared at, and threw my change of clothes- a pair of boot cut jeans and a Paramore live tour shirt- across the room.

"No!" I shouted, getting up to run. This is why I shouldn't have eaten all that candy. I was sluggish, and she caught me and dragged me to what I guess was Angel's room. Actually, it must've been Angel's room, it was a light pink, with hearts and unicorns everywhere.

She went to a small door, opened it, and walked in.

It was a small closet, full of girly clothes, that when I inspected the tags, revealed the worst thing possible.

They were my size.

I screamed. "Why? Angel isn't my size!" I tried to run, but Nudge had a firm grip on my arm.

"No, but their Amanda's size. She's Angel's older sister. She left for college, and left all these clothes that didn't fit her behind," Nudge answered, picking up an outfit and inspecting it.

A plan quickly formed in my mind. If you're laughing at my desperation here, then you must not have a heart, because this is terrifying.

I raised Nudge's arm up and bit her, yes, bit her, and then proceeded to sprint out of there and down the stairs.

I made it to the living room, when Iggy saw and grabbed me.

"What are you doing? I was going to get away!" I yelled, while kicking and punching him.

"Sorry Max, it has to be done. We've all been make-overed by Nudge at one point, so we're making you go through it," Iggy told me, dragging me upstairs, back into the depths of Hade's closet. Or Amanda's closet. Whatever.

"Oh! You got her! Thanks Ig!" Nudge said, hopping over to us, a smile on her face. "I knew she'd run!"

Nudge then locked me inside Angel's room, and to make sure I didn't get out, she tied me to a chair.

After at least ten minutes, Nudge came out, holding two garments in her hands.

She held one up. "This is your top." It was blue and looked very tight, it had a belt around the waist, and wasn't too revealing, thank God.

She handed me the other thing, which must have been the bottoms, then shoved me towards the bathroom. "Change!" She commanded.

I locked the door and studied the material. They were denim shorts. They went a little above mid thigh, were black, and they showed off my legs.

Knowing I had no choice, I quickly pulled the outfit on, and walked out.

Nudge squealed and got me a pair of black sandals with little gold buttons.

I slipped them on and started to walk downstairs when Nudge stopped me. "Make-up!" She said, her eyes said she wouldn't take no for an answer.

I swallowed and said, "You have two minutes. Then I bolt."

She nodded and I sat in front of the mirror.

I felt her brush my hair in record time, then I just tried to ignore the torture.

"Take a look," Nudge said, turning the chair so that I faced the mirror.

It was mostly a natural look, with blush, small amount of mascara, eye shadow, and eyeliner, then lip gloss. It wasn't that bad.

"Fabulous!" She squealed.

I hung my head and walked downstairs.

Angel immediately made me look up, and while her and Nudge talked about how, 'in' the outfit is, the boys laughed at my discomfort.

I glared at each of them. That shut them up.

"Because Max looks so amazing," Nudge started, "We are going to the mall!"

"No," I said flatly while Angel was singing, "Let's go to the mall! Today!"

As I covered my face as we walked out of the house, Angel and Nudge were talking about how Kstew cheated on Robert Pattinson or something, and the only reason I listened was because they squealed and talked so loud you had no choice, you had to hear them.

"We're taking Max's car!" Nudge announced, bouncing up and down. "But only the girls. The boys can take mine! It's parked in your driveway, Gazzy!"

Nudge and I were the only ones that could drive, we had got our licenses early.

I groaned again. "Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy can't drive. If you like your car, I suggest you don't let them drive it."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "You're right!"

My mood lightened, no mall!

Then she finished her sentence, "I'll drive Iggy and Gazzy, and Angel will make sure that you go to the mall! I'll see you guys there!"

Angel pulled me towards my car, me grumbling the entire way.

I cursed Nudge the whole way there.

MAXIMUM RIDE

"We're heeere!" Nudge squealed, opening my door and pulling me from the comforts of my car.

"Really? I didn't notice!" I said, pulling down my shirt.

"Stop being such a worry-wart!" Angel said, walking into the front door of Hell.

"Oh my God! Look at these shoes!" Nudge said, then ran over to another window. "Look at these earrings!" She gasped. "Iggy! I want this dress!"

Iggy shook his head, smiling to himself.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked Gazzy.

He thought for about half a second then said, "Food court."

"I second that emotion!" Iggy and I said at the same time.

"Hey! Ooooh!" We said again.

"That's creepy," Gazzy said, starting to walk towards the food court.

I followed until Nudge pulled my arm.

"Nuh-uh!" She said, pulling me towards a store.

"Hello, welcome to Hollister!" A perky girl greeted us, a warm smile on her face.

I gripped Angel's arm. "Angel, grab the gas masks and flashlights, we're going in!"

Nudge looked offended like the girl that worked here, but Angel laughed.

After seven torturous stores, Nudge finally said, "That's enough, it's time for lunch."

"Oh thank God!" I said, dropped the bags of clothes I was holding and ran to the food court.

I spotted Gazzy and Iggy and called them over.

After I got my food from Panda Express, we found an empty table to eat at.

All was well in the mall's food court until a force of evil entered.

That force of evil dressed in slutty clothes and dated a certain someone that we all know and despise.

Say it with me now, Lissa.

That certain someone we know and despise was with her, too.

They were followed by their usual crowd. Lissa with her power-puff girls and Fang with his air-head jocks.

I groaned and pointed them out to Nudge who started ranting about their attitudes and then somehow got to rainbows then to stuffed animals.

I shushed Nudge because she was getting loud, but I didn't do it fast enough, because Lissa heard her.

She walked over and said, "Look what the cat dragged in."

I looked at her with a smile. "At least the cat picked me. The cat looked at you and threw you into the sewers so you couldn't pollute everyone else's world."

She glared. Not very effective.

I looked at her. "Sweetie, you have some eye twitch going on."

She stomped her foot. "Fang, defend me!"

Fang stepped up. "Don't talk to my girl like that."

"Girl? What girl? Oh, you mean the clown faced fake you kiss because you can't get a girl?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

Lissa stepped up again. "I'm not fake!" She whined.

"Lissa, you're so fake even Barbie is jealous," I told her, patting her head.

"Ugh, I can't even talk to you. You don't deserve to breathe my air," She said, playing with her hair and walking away.

As she walked away I stood up. "I don't want to breathe your air! It's making you dumber and dumber!" I called.

She flipped me off and continued walking.

"Couldn't think of a comeback?" I yelled.

She stopped for a moment, then kept going. I chuckled and sat back down.

But I saw a look in Fang's eyes, and it clearly said, "Sorry."

MAXIMUM RIDE

After lunch, we all walked around together, me laughing at Iggy and Gazzy's bickering.

It wasn't long before Nudge stopped us. "Look! Isn't that the new kid?" She asked, pointing out a boy with chestnut colored hair and green eyes. He was kind of cute.

He was with a girl that looked like a freshman, and it was confirmed that she was a freshman when Angel said, "That's Ella. She's in my homeroom."

Ella had pin straight dark brown hair with tan skin and.

"Let's say hi," I suggested, walking over.

"Hey!" I said, to the boy who immediately looked up.

"Hi," He replied timidly.

"I'm Max, that's Nudge, Angel, Iggy, and Gazzy," I said, pointing out each of them.

"I'm Sam and this is Ella," He informed me.

"You go to Red Fern, right?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'm a Sophomore and Ella is a Freshman."

"Oh, cool. I guess we'll see you around, Sam!" I called as I walked away, smiling.

Once we were out of earshot Nudge gasped. "You like Sam!" She accused.

"Do not! We just met!" I said, crossing my arms.

"You'll admit to it soon," She said adding a creepy laugh at the end.

After that we left. Nudge drove Iggy home and I drove Angel and Gazzy.

I came home to Ari, sleeping on the couch, with cheese puffs everywhere.

I mean everywhere.

I shouted, "I had nothing to do with this!" And ran upstairs. I needed a full night of sleep, because I had track try-outs tomorrow.

For some weird reason, I fell asleep thinking of Sam.


	8. Iggy's Choice and the Talent Show

**Hey! Chapter 8! **

**It was a tie between Eggy and Niggy, so vote again!**

**Thanks to Kelly (Guest) who reviewed my one shot!**

**I also need you to tell me if I should start another story! **

**Here you go!**

"No!" I shouted dramatically.

If you want to know what happened, my alarm clock rang.

Doesn't sound that bad? Well, it's Monday.

Everybody hates Mondays. The only reason Mondays even exist is so we love Fridays! But if Mondays didn't exist, then everybody would be hating on Tuesdays! Tuesdays did nothing wrong! Yet!

Woah. I just had a small rant. I feel like Nudge.

I need a doctor.

Anyways, the only reason I didn't smash the alarm clock is because the alarm clock is my phone.

On my phone was a text from Nudge.

_Congrats! heard u made the track team!_

I smiled. Then I got up and got dressed. I don't know why, but I feel that I must tell you what I'm wearing.

Denim shorts with a shirt that says Panic! At The Disco.

I sighed and walked downstairs.

Then, my mood lifted. I saw... Nutella!

I immediately grabbed a spoon and a waffle. The waffle to put Nutella on, and the spoon to eat Nutella while I'm waiting for the waffle to toast!

If you haven't guessed, I like Nutella.

Then I saw the note taped to the fridge.

It said, _Turn around. _

My eyes widened, and I slowly did as it said, hoping a serial killer wasn't there.

A serial killer wasn't there. It was something much, much worse.

"Surprise!" None other but Nudge shouted.

I screamed and flicked a spoon of Nutella at her.

She skillfully dodged it, but it hit Gazzy right in the nose.

Iggy came out of the curtains, clutching his stomach laughing, followed by Angel.

Gazzy licked the Nutella off of his nose and hugged me along with Nudge, Iggy, and Angel.

"Guys?" I asked, feeling a little awkward. "What's the occasion and how did you get in my house?" I asked, shouting the last part.

"You made the track team and Ari let us in," Angel told me, handing me my waffle.

I smiled and nodded, still a little freaked out.

"Okay. Let's go before this gets more creepy," I said walking out the front door.

I got into my car, and Angel and Gazzy climbed in with me. It looks like Nudge got a little excited that Iggy was in her car and they were alone. Hmmmm...

Once we pulled out of the driveway, I turned to Angel and Gazzy. "Spill." I commanded.

"About what?" Angel asked, looking like she was about to explode with happiness.

"About Nudge and Iggy," I told her, actually curious about this information.

"Well, Nudge admitted it to me last night that she like Iggy as in like-like, so I'm now getting them together and Gazzy is my henchman. You in?" She practically shouted, quivering with excitement.

"Heck yes I'm in!" I said, a 'duh' look on my face.

When we got to school I noticed a very pink faced boy named Iggy run towards us.

"So... How'd it go?" I asked him, wiggling my eyebrows.

"What the fudge, Max?" He asked, looking at me as if I'm psycho.

"Never mind," I answered, just as Nudge walked up.

She was just about to say something when the bell rang, but she stopped and started to walk inside, grabbing me along with her.

"Nudge?" I asked her, a little surprised.

She didn't say anything until we got to the girl's bathroom.

"I like Iggy!" She said quickly, worry etched onto her face.

"That was the shortest sentence I've ever heard you say!" I said jokingly, but she slapped my arm and said, "This is serious! I don't know what to do! What if he ends up liking someone like Tara? Or Kendra? What if he thinks I'm not good enough for him? What if he rejects me, then it's too awkward for us to hang out anymore? I might rip the flock apart! What if-" I cut her off.

"Nudge! Calm down! I'll talk to Iggy!" I assured her, smiling at her worry.

She sighed in relief. "Thanks, Max!" She said.

"Anytime!" I told her, exiting the bathroom. "Now we're late for class."

MAXIMUM RIDE

"Ah. Maximum and Monique," Our teacher said.

"Late. Detention."

Nudge nodded while I cursed under my breath.

After that my day got a little awkward.

Fang still stares at me, but now somebody else pays attention to me. That somebody is Sam.

It got a little weird, because Fang and Sam noticed that the other was staring at me, then they would glare at each other.

It got a little unnerving.

So at lunch, I marched over to Sam and asked, "What? Do I have lettuce stuck in my teeth or something?"

He turned a shade of red that reminded me of a tomato, and shook his head, muttering.

"Well, alright then," I said, then walked away. I knew Fang would stare no matter what I said or did, so I left him alone.

When I sat back down at my table, Angel said, "Y'know, Sam looks a little lonely. He and his sister are all alone at that table." Then she looked at me. "Max, go invite them over here!" She said with enthusiasm.

"What? Why me?" I asked, but I knew Angel noticed the blush that creeped up my face.

"Because, you like him," She said simply.

"No. I. Don't!" I practically shouted, getting up and walking towards the table he was seated at.

"Hey, Sam. I noticed that you and Ella are all alone, so my friends and I were wondering if you'd like to come sit with us," I asked, and I could still feel the blush creeping up my face.

His face visibly brightened when I asked, and he immediately nodded, grabbing Ella's hand and pulling her along with him.

"Alrighty then," I said, walking towards the table.

"You've all met," I said once we got to the table. Then I realize that Nudge had switched my stuff so that I had an empty seat on one side, which Sam sat at.

I glared at her, letting her know I had figured her out. She just smirked, mouthing, "Sam and Max, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

Then I realized something else. Iggy had girls on either side of him. Both were blushing, both were scooted almost impossibly close to him, and their names were Nudge and to my surprise, Ella.

Well, Iggy is pretty good looking. Not that I notice or anything.

"Um, no offense Nudge and Ella, but Iggy does need his own air to breathe," I told them, and they both scooted about three centimeters away, then I realized Nudge had grabbed his hand, and Iggy wasn't pulling away.

"Hi," Came a voice next to me, and I turned and saw Sam.

"Hey," I responded, smiling slightly.

"This might be a little forward, but, would you mind, um, going on a date with me on Saturday night?" He asked, and for some reason, that made me really happy inside.

"Sure," I said, my smile growing bigger. Seriously, I don't know what's wrong with me. Smiling, blushing, agreeing to go on dates, I need a doctor.

Then he said, "Great, do you want me to pick you up at six?" He asked, looking like he had just received something amazing.

Well, I am pretty great...

"Where do you live?" He asked, handing me a pen and holding out his hand for me to write the address on.

I quickly scribbled it down along with my cell number.

Then the bell rang, ruining the sparkly feeling I had in the pit of my stomach.

I slowly dragged my feet to my next class, thinking about Saturday.

MAXIMUM RIDE

It was the end of the day and I had detention with Nudge.

Turns out everybody in school was a goody-two-shoes, because we were the only ones there, accompanied by the principal.

Although the principal looked like he was more worried about about pacing around the room than watching us.

"Mr. Arrons, is something wrong?" I asked, putting my feet on a chair as a footrest.

"Um..." He said, obviously debating with himself if he should tell us or not.

He must have decided that he could trust us, because he stopped pacing and sat on the teacher's desk.

"Well, it's one of your fellow classmates. She has been being very rude to her teacher's, her grades have been falling, and she just skips any punishment we try to giver her. We've tried calling her parents, but they don't seem to care. I can't tell you who it is."

I looked at Nudge. "Is it Lissa Thorne?" I asked him, a 'duh' tone.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"It was a little obvious," I told him, while Nudge nodded, picking at her nails.

"Well, now that you know, I might as well ask you if you if you have any ideas," He said, sighing.

"Well, Lissa is entering the talent show, from what I've heard, she's singing a duet. I could wreck it," I said, smiling deviously.

"And how would you do that?" He asked, actually looking curious.

"I have my ways," I said, smiling, ideas already forming in my head.

"Will it harm the school in anyway?" He asked, smiling with me. I guess he was happy that Lissa would finally get what's coming to her.

"No, no it will not," I answered, trying to look innocent. It didn't work well because I heard Nudge snickering beside me.

"Alright, you can leave now," He told us, waving his hand.

I high-fived Nudge and we left.

Once we left, I said, "I'll tell Iggy and you tell Angel and Gazzy."

I was glad that Nudge liked Iggy, because now I could talk to him, tell him the plan and tell him about Nudge.

She climbed into her car, and I climbed into mine.

"Igster!" I yelled when I pulled up to his house.

"Maxie!" He shouted back, climbing into the passenger seat.

I leaned in close to him and said in my most threatening voice, "Don't call me that."

He swallowed, and leaned away.

He didn't talk the rest of the way here.

"We're here!" I announced, unlocking the front door.

"Okay, I have two things to tell you," I told him, sitting on the couch.

"Come on, tell me," He said, sitting next to me.

"Okay, the first is Mr. Arrons gave us permission to completely destroy Lissa and Fang's performance in the talent show. So that will give us revenge," I said, deviously rubbing my hands together. "The second thing is that Nudge likes you."

His eyes lit up. "Really?" He asked, a smile lighting up face.

Then his face fell.

"Oh." He said. "Oh." He repeated himself, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"Well, Ella asked me out earlier, we've been hanging out all day. I told her I'd think about it," He said, obviously frustrated.

I put a comforting hand on his back. "Sorry, but you're going to have a decision. Soon, too. You told Ella you'd think about it, and you know Nudge, she won't wait long until she attacks you herself."

He nodded. "Thanks Max. See you later," He sighed and walked out of the front door, muttering to himself.

That must stink, to have two girls fall for you.

The rest of the night, I walked around, trying to figure out a good plan to get Lissa. After a few good plans and a lo of bad ones, I decided. I fell asleep, smiling to myself.

MAXIMUM RIDE

Iggy POV

I can't believe it. Nudge and Ella?

How am I supposed to go with one without breaking the other's heart?

Girls want me like that.

Seriously, though. How am I supposed to do this?

Do I go with the cute fun girl that I've known forever, or the beautiful sensible girl I just met?

This is the hardest decision I've ever made. Besides the one to set three stink bombs off in Mrs. Draygon's car or four.

I went with four.

Anyways, I've always liked Nudge, but I've always been too scared to act upon it.

"Arg!" I shouted at no one in particular.

This may be the hardest decision of my life.


	9. Two Dates and Fang's Jealousy

**Hey guys!**

** I have to explain something. **

**Max is going out with Sam because she has not forgiven Fang yet. If she had forgiven him, then this story would already be almost over. Do you want that? **

**Another thing! The vote between Eggy and Niggy was a tie! A tie! But the first vote was Niggy, so I went with that. **

**But don't fear Eggy fans. If you want Eggy, leave a review that says you want Eggy, and one reason why Eggy is better than Niggy or why it would be better for the story. If I like the reasons, I might give you Eggy!**

**One more thing. I have an idea for another story! Leave a review if you think I should write it along with this story!**

**Here you go!**

"Hey Nudge, I need to tell you something, call me," I said, leaving yet another message for her.

It was Tuesday night, nothing eventful had happened today, so I had called Nudge. She didn't pick up.

At first I wasn't worried, but then she didn't pick up after nine tries, I was a little freaked out. Nudge always has her phone with her. Always.

I decided to call Iggy instead.

"You got Iggy!" He answered cheerily.

I cut right to the chase. "So, Ella or Nudge?" I asked, chewing on my nails.

Ella seems like a nice girl, and I like her brother, but Nudge is one of my best friends, I can't bear to see her heart broken.

"I turned Ella down," Iggy informed me, and I smiled, happy for Nudge.

"I asked Nudge out and we're going to the movies on Sunday," He told me, and I could hear his smile from the other end of the phone.

I'm being unusually girly these past couple days, going to the mall, going on dates, and now I scream when my friends go out.

I think I broke Iggy's eardrums, because he didn't really answer for the rest of the call.

When I hung up, Nudge finally called back.

"What?" She asked, annoyance in her tone.

"I have a plan for the show!" I said, wanting to tell her this now because I couldn't tell her to step up her game with Iggy anymore.

Now I know how Iggy felt, because Nudge can scream. And she can scream loudly.

"God Nudge!" I said, feeling my ears to make sure they weren't bleeding.

We talked about pointless things for a while, until I remembered a date that I have with Sam.

So I told Nudge about it.

My ears are damaged from screaming.

"Oh my Goodness!" She shouted, and I could hear the complaints from her parents telling her to shut up.

"I'll be over at four, that'll be just enough time to make you look hot!" She said, obviously planning my outfit.

"I need to go over to Angel's, I need to look at that fashion magazine, I have to-" She was saying to herself when I interrupted her.

"Nudge, we're just going to the movies!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Thank you for telling me the theme is casual!" She yelled, right before she hung up.

I groaned and sat back, doing my homework.

MAXIMUM RIDE

"What do I wear, what do I wear, what do I wear?" I was muttering as I paced in front of my closet.

It was 4:02 on Saturday, and Nudge was not here yet!

Alright, maybe I'm overreacting, and nothing happened to Nudge!

Or maybe, Ella couldn't take the rejection from the love of her life, so she took down the competition! Then, when Iggy needs a shoulder to cry on, her pretty, available shoulder would be there!

"Or... I'm late," None other than Nudge said, walking into my room.

Had I said all that out loud?

"Yes, yes you did," Nudge answered me, patting my head.

"Tell me what to wear!" I shouted, showing her my closet.

Do you want to know what she did?

She screamed and ran away, muttering, "So out of season, so scary,"

"Dramatic much?" I called after her. "Whatever, I'll just pick the outfit!"

That got her back in here pretty quick.

"No!" She said, getting in between the closet door and I. I could've pushed her out of the way, but she had make up weapons with her. They could permanently damage my face.

As you can see, I don't know much about make up and the dangers of make up.

"I'll just go over to Angel's to get some clothes, you stay here, and don't touch... that stuff," She said, glaring at my closet.

I nodded and sat down on my bed, waiting for her to come back.

I was about to call Nudge and ask her what's taking so long, but just as I picked up the phone somebody called me.

The ID was unknown, but I picked it up anyways.

"Hello," I said.

I don't get why people say hello as if it's a question. Did you think that nobody is on the other end, and somebody's dog sat on the phone, somehow calling you? I mean, just say the word, don't ask it.

"Max, don't hang up!" Were the first words I heard.

Do you want to know who said it?

Fang.

"What the Hell do you want?" I hissed. He had no right to call me! No right!

"Max, I really am sorry! I've changed!" He said, and I couldn't help but laugh at that lie.

If he had changed, would he still be going out with the slut that has no problem bullying innocent people? If he had changed, would he still sit with the populars, laughing about the rest of the school during lunch? If he had really changed, do you think I would've forgiven him yet?

Don't answer that last question, I'll do it. The answer is yes. If he had really changed, I would've hugged him and gotten the best friend I've had since I was two back. But he hadn't changed. So I won't forgive him. Not until he really does deserve to be forgiven.

I realized that Fang was still on the other end of the line, so I said with as much hate as I could muster, "You know, Fang, you say that you've changed, but in reality you've left multiple people multiple times to become something bigger and better, so, don't lie to me!"

Right at that moment, Nudge walked in, and for some reason, Ari was behind her. I pressed a finger to my lips, signaling for them to be quiet.

I put the phone on speaker and let him talk.

"Max! You're being stupid! Just forgive me and join the populars! And I didn't leave multiple people!" He said, sounding offended.

Nudge's eyes widened when she realized who it was, unlike Ari's eyes, they narrowed until they were slits.

"Well, you've left Nudge, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, J.J, and I, each time for a popular slut!" I said, anger growing more clear in my voice.

"Max! Stop being stupid!" He said. Obviously calling me stupid is not going to help his cause.

"Did you know that the definition of stupid is trying the same thing over and over, hoping for different results?" I asked him before I continued. "So stop apologizing to me. That would make you slightly less stupid!"

Then Ari grabbed the phone right out of my hand. "You're Fang, right?"

I heard Fang stutter out a yes then Ari continued. "You say Max is stupid? I guess you're right, she trusted you!" Then he ended the call.

I hugged him and thanked him then he left.

Nudge looked at me, her warm brown eyes looked so sad and it was just so heartbreaking that I hugged her.

Then she started crying. Between the sobs she got out, "I can't believe he would do that!"

I just hugged her and said, "I know, Nudge. I know."

MAXIMUM RIDE

We ended up getting me ready with literally a minute to spare.

I wore a golden off the shoulder top, and white skinny jeans. I convinced Nudge to let me wear my Converse, but she almost got me in four inch heals.

My make up was torturous, but I expected nothing less.

"Hey Sam!" I greeted him as I stepped out of the front door.

"Hey Max!" He said, putting his car keys in his pocket.

"You look... wow," He said, his eyes widened.

"You look great, too!" I told him, waving good bye to Nudge and my mom. Ari just grunted. He still didn't get why I went out with boys. He said, "Wait until you have children, then tell me how you feel!"

Sam was wearing a blue button up shirt with jeans.

I followed him out to his car, and sat in the passenger seat.

I found out so much about him in the fifteen minutes it takes to get to the theater.

His favorite band is Panic! At The Disco, he is taking all honor classes, he moved from California, he was in a band, and he sings.

He was the perfect guy so far.

When we finally got to the theater he asked, "Do you want to see the Dark Knight Rises?"

My eyes widening and me nodding like a psycho must have been answer enough, because he bought two tickets.

During the movie, he did that cliché move, the 'yawn and put your arm over the girl's shoulder.'

So I laughed but leaned into him anyways.

The movie was awesome. He must have already seen it, because he kept looking at me instead of the screen.

After it was over, he walked me to my door, but right before I opened it to go inside, he leaned in and kissed me.

Not on the cheek, on the lips! The lips!

So I kissed back, of course. I really did like him.

I walked inside and waved to his car until he was out of sight.

MAXIMUM RIDE

"Tell me everything!" Nudge and I said at the exact same time when we saw each other on Monday.

"You first!" She said, quivering with excitement.

"Well, we saw Dark Knight Rises, then he walked me to my door and kissed me!" I said, a smile on my face.

"Really?" She squealed.

I nodded in response.

"Okay, your turn!" I told her.

"Iggy and I just hung out at his place because his parents are out of town, and we watched movies, then he kissed me during The Notebook!" She squealed.

I smiled then said, "If he hurts you, I kill him, no matter how good of a friend he is!"

"Don't worry, Sam will get a punch in the face if he even thinks of hurting you!" She said, still beaming at me, but I noticed her glances at Iggy.

Then the bell rang, ruining our conversation.

Great, school.

MAXIMUM RIDE

Finally, lunch!

I went to our table to see the usual Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel, but Sam and Ella were here, too. I'm alright with Sam, but I don't know how Nudge and Ella would mix.

But to my surprise, Nudge and Ella seemed to becoming better friends as lunch went on. They both like shopping, clothes, fashion, nails, make up, anything that includes those vampire shows, and to my surprise, Nudge was cool about the fact that Ella liked Iggy.

I didn't really pay them as much attention as I did Sam, though.

Randomly, during the middle of lunch, Sam burst out, "Max, will you be my girlfriend?"

I nodded, smiling, then he leaned in and kissed me! Kissed me in front of the cafeteria, and I was fine with it.

I think that Arizona is a lot better than California.

MAXIMUM RIDE

FANG'S POV

I can't believe it. She's with that little rat, Sam.

How could she not accept my apologies? Was it because I was still with Lissa, or because I had been mean the first day?

No matter what, I will get my friend back.

I don't know what aggravated me so much about her and Sam, though. I have Lissa, who's beautiful, and a great kisser.

I have to figure out why that bugs me, though. I can't like Max, there's no way.

But... Ever since she moved here, I've been thinking more and more about her, and yelling at myself more and more for bullying her in California. I heard her say that what Bridged and I and everybody else had put her through had made her think about suicide. Was I really that bad?

Does she really hate me?


	10. An Interesting Friday Night

**Hello! I'm back! If you haven't seen, I started writing another story called Songs From The Trees. Check it out. **

**I read Nevermore. OH. MY. GOD. That was a my freak out. It was accompanied by screaming in real life, outside of virtual world. **

**Okay, even though the real series is over, I have no intention to stop writing Maximum Ride FanFics.**

**And whoever guesses the song reference I made in this chapter gets a shoutout. **

**Here you go!**

"I don't care!" I moaned as Nudge informed about the color of Iggy's eyes.

"Well I do!" She huffed, crossing her arms.

I rubbed her head, laughing. She immediately screamed, swatting my hands away. "My hair!"

I laughed again, but left her hair alone.

Then she smiled and then we were on the floor of my bedroom, laughing our heads off, with Angel looking at us as if we were crazy.

Then Iggy and Gazzy walked in. "So then I pushed the button, and there was an explosion and a stink!" Iggy was saying as Gazzy was nodding, because he was the only one that understood what was going on.

Then Iggy realized that we were listened and he awkwardly chuckled, looking at his feet.

Yea, Iggy and Gaz are pyros. We rely on them for trouble.

"Oh... Hey guys," Gazzy said, then chuckled.

"Gazzy, why are you laughing?" I asked, right before the smell hit me. Gazzy had just demonstrated his... gift.

"God! You live up to your name, don't you?" I choked out, clutching my throat.

"Air... Freshener!" Nudge got out before she staggered out of the room. A minute she returned with Febreeze in her hand, spraying like mad.

Iggy was the only one not effected.

We cleared out of my room after that.

Yes, it was Friday, our tradition day.

"Tacos!" I screamed, hugging my mother.

"Yes, Max, get over it," She answered, but still hugged me back.

Arizona seriously helped our family.

After half of an hour eating tacos, we all sat in the loving room while my mom made cookies. I was sitting closest to the door, I wanted to get to the deliciousness before them.

Good thing they hadn't tried them yet, or a fight would've broken out.

"They're re-" Was all mom got out, before I was rushing past her into the kitchen.

I came back with eleven in my hands and two already in my my mouth.

That got everybody else up.

I finished mine as they came back, moaning because they were so good. Read chapter two for a full description.

"Um.. Max?" My mom asked as Iggy hugged her, muttering something about miracle cookies.

"Ig! Down boy!" I said, snapping my fingers.

He trotted over, sitting at my feet, his tongue coming out of his mouth a little as he panted.

I patted his head. "Good boy."

That was more or less the rest of the night. Until we got an unexpected and unwanted visitor.

My mother let him in, saying, "Max! There's a boy that wants to talk to you!"

I expected Sam to walk in, definitely not him.

Fang entered, a smug smirk on his face, as if he had won.

I waited until my mom left the room. She didn't just leave the room, though. She left saying, "Max, I'm going to Viv's! Don't make a mess!"

When I heard the door slam, the first words out of my mouth were, "Get out!"

His smile fell. "Max, could you just listen?"

"Oh, just like I listened for months and months to your girlfriend insult me?" I asked, crossing my arms. I smirked when Iggy and Nudge copied me while Angel said, "You should leave."

"Or what?" He sneered at her, and that's when I snapped.

"Get out!" I screamed, pushing him. "You have made people's lives living hells! Do you think we deserve this? Tell us what we did wrong?"

He looked at me sadly. "Nobody did anything wrong. I just wanted to be known."

I snorted. "Exactly. You left to be something that I would never even consider. A lying, stupid, jerky, mean, asshole!"

He flinched with every word I said, as if they were hurting him.

"Well if you want reasons Nudge is an annoying chatterbox, Angel is a manipulative demon, Gazzy is a smelly weirdo, and I'm pretty sure Iggy is gay!" He shouted, looking a each of them coldly.

Those words obviously hurt them, but Iggy was the first to come back. "Gay? I am straighter than the pole you dance on!" He shouted at Fang, a look of terrifying outrage on his face.

Good one Ig, I thought.

Nudge didn't even say anything, she just slapped him. Angel followed up on that but kneed him where the sun don't shine.

Gazzy just punched him.

I just looked at him sadly. He was broken beyond repair.

He left after that, limping, courtesy of Angel.

The rest of the night we forgot about him, and I even provided a picture that we taped to a dart board and had a competition who could injure him the most.

We played karaoke, pool, air hockey, then went outside and had a silly string fight.

I fell asleep wondering, Who needs Fang?

MAXIMUM RIDE

I woke up first, and quickly dressed so that Nudge wouldn't do it for me.

Then I got some Magic Markers and colored all over their faces.

They all had stoopid written on their faces now, courtesy of moi!

They weren't that happy with me.

I got them to stop attacking me by talking about the talent show.

"My sources have told me that Fang and Lissa are dressing up as," I stopped here to laugh, "A bride and groom!"

They stared at me for a second before cracking up with me.

"Their song is all about love, and the the only words they sing are 'I love you' for most of the time, then they waltz like idiots. I secretly watched their rehearsal," I said, snickering as I remembered Fang in a tux.

"So, I was thinking about halfway through we would interrupt them with a song of our own," I said, smiling evilly.

"I assume you have all heard the song I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At The Disco?" I asked, the smile still on my face.

They returned my evil smile with their own.

"We will more or less use the music video as inspiration, but just remember, Lissa can scream, and she scream loudly."

We spent the rest of the day planning, or in Nudge's case, rambling and designing.

I was very satisfied with our final result.

Just remember Lissa, there's nothing I do better than revenge.

MAXIMUM RIDE

FANG POV

I cannot believe I just did that. I confronted Max at her house, while she was with her friends- MY old friends that I just totally messed up with, and I ruined it. The anger got to me.

It was bad for two reasons. 1.) I ruined every chance with Max and everyone, and 2.) I think Angel destroyed my ability to reproduce.

I didn't mean any of the words I had said to them, except that Nudge is a chatterbox. That girl can talk. The rejection just got to me, I felt that going on the offense would be the best.

I have to make this right. I have to try again. I have to MEAN it when I apologize.

I have to stop screwing up.


	11. Talent Show Time!

**Hello! I'm back! **

**Just so you guys know, I'm suffering through the five hour drive so that I can spend a week in New York. So I might not update for a week. Another thing, I got only four reviews for Songs From The Trees, so I refuse to update that story until I get at least eight. Can we shoot for six reviews this chapter? If I don't get them I'm not updating. **

**Here is the disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Sadly. Or Panic! At The Disco. Even though I want to own both. **

**Here you go!**

"The costumes are finished!" Nudge announced, handing us all a garment bag.

I opened mine up, smiling at the finished product.

"Great job!" I said, nodding in approval. Nudge smiled and said, "Try them on!"

I walked into the bathroom, holding the finished product.

When I walked back out, I was greeted with evil smiles.

I looked down at the outfit. Just like the one from the music video. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a white button up shirt, a red suit jacket, and a black bow tie.

Nudge looked at me, considering something. "It's not finished!" She declared, walking to her car. We looked out the window as she came back into the house. "Viola!" She exclaimed as she unveiled a black top hat.

Our smiles grew wider with every person that changed.

Nudge had a funky dress with black and white stripes, one white glove and one black, and to finish the outfit, she wore a top hat that was pure white. Angel came out in a bright green dress, a white bow tie wrapped around her neck. I realized Angel had a green top hat. I see a trend.

Gazzy had a black suit, but a green undershirt, and a matching green top hat and bow tie, like his sister. Iggy was smiling widely when he came out. He wore a white shirt with black pants, and a green, red, and blue bow tie. His top hat was similar to Nudge's, except it had black stripes.

"You've outdone yourself, bridesmaid," I said to Nudge, who was literally rubbing her hands together at the thought of destroying Fang and Lissa's plans.

"Alright guys!" I almost shouted, getting their attention. "We have rehearsal time at six o'clock p.m!"

"We already know what we are supposed to do!" Gazzy complained, not liking the work part of my plan.

Nudge stepped up, looking quite scary. "Zephyr Smith!" She shouted, getting in his face. "Do you want to destroy Lissa? I know that I do!"

I laughed. "Gazzy, the show is on Saturday, less than a week, if we want to make Lissa cry, then we have to do good."

He just nodded, backing away from Nudge.

I took off the bow tie and and top hat and jacket. No need for people to look at me while I'm driving.

Everybody else put their accessories in their bags and walked outside with me.

The boys went with Nudge and Angel went with me. When we got there, Nudge was already running towards the school, a smile that went from ear to ear was on her face.

We all followed, but were a lot more cautious.

When we got to the auditorium, Nudge had somehow already gotten the music set up, so that I didn't have to. I laughed at her excitement and stood where I was supposed to.

Do you want to know what we're going to do?

Good luck getting it from me, wait until the talent show!

MAXIMUM RIDE

I don't want to go back to school.

School is where my enemies are, where learning is, where I get yelled at if I sleep, I don't want to go!

"Max, you don't have a choice," My mom said, pulling my blankets off.

"Technically I do, I could choose to not go, then just get in trouble," I said logically, trying to get her to see reason.

"Wait, were you reading my mind?" I asked, backing away, my eyes wide.

"You said it out loud, Max," She replied.

I nodded, then pushed her out of my room. I quickly slipped on some knee length shorts, and put on a plain purple t-shirt. It was paired with my purple converse.

"Mom!" I shouted. "I want a waffle!"

"Get it yourself," She said.

"Do you want another fire on your hands?" I asked, handing her the box of waffles.

She considered this for a moment, then put two in the toaster.

I climbed in my car, eating the waffles.

"Here," My mom said, handing me a slip of paper.

I took it then left. I was leaving early, Ari was going back to California today, so I get to drive him to the airport.

I took off, only stopping to pick up Iggy. Angel and Gazzy had come over beforehand.

"Hey, guys. Guys!" I shouted, trying to get their attention. "We're here!" I shouted.

When they finally settled down, we walked into the school.

"Hey, loser!" Lissa greeted me, her power-puff girls behind her.

"'Sup bitch?" I replied, feigning boredom.

She glared for a moment, then said, "I assume that you've heard about the talent show. Fang and I are entering, I'll win, I haven't lost yet."

I chuckled. "Bribery doesn't count as s talent," I said, patting her head. She swatted my hand away, as if it carried disease.

I rolled my eyes then continued on, only pausing to turn and yell, "Don't count on winning this year!"

She stomped her foot and left, brushing past me.

I went to class, chuckling.

Boredom was present until the middle of lunch. I left, climbing in my car.

When I arrived at my house, Ari slipped into the passenger seat, his backpack at his feet.

It was a forty-five minute drive to the airport, and Ari and I talked the entire time.

Ari boarded his plane, promising to Skype.

I left the airport, knowing that I was lucky.

Lucky because I have such great family.

MAXIMUM RIDE

Today is the day.

What day? You may ask.

Haven't you been paying attention? Today is the day of the talent show!

Everybody was at Angel's house, getting changed, but in the girl's case, getting our make-up done. Or in my case, being tied to a chair while I get my make-up done.

When we were finally ready, I climbed in my car, Iggy sliding in next to me in the passenger seat, and Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge squeezed into the back seat.

We arrived at the school, slipping in the back entrance, so that nobody would see our outfits.

As I talked to Mr. Arrons, I figured out that Lissa and Fang were scheduled to go last. I told him our plan, and I'm beginning to love our principal, because he smiled and nodded in approval.

We sat through hours of singing, dancing, hula-hooping, gymnastics, acting, some kid even did the cliche ventriloquist act.

Then finally, it was Lissa and Fang's turn.

The Flock chuckled when we saw Lissa's almost see-through wedding dress, and we had to laugh at Fang's tuxedo. It was too hard to resist.

They waltzed around the stage, Lissa more or less shoving her boobs in his face, while he sang loudly, trying to cover up her awful voice.

Just as they were singing, "I love you," Our music started to play.

I pranced onto the stage, then stood still, while Lissa whined about the stupid students messing up the music.

"It's not a mistake!" I assured her, patting her veiled head.

She stared at me as I began to sing.

"Oh! Well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor, and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words," I sang as I walked around Lissa and Fang, as if I were studying them.

Iggy and Nudge quickly took their places as I sang the next line. "What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding says a bridesmaid to a waiter!" As I sang the words, Nudge mouthed them to look as if she were talking to Iggy.

"And yes but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore!" Iggy mouthed back, and I smiled as I sang.

Now Iggy left the stage, and Gazzy and Angel entered, but Gazzy left with Iggy, they claimed that dancing wasn't manly.

"I chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of, closing the goddamn door, no! It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality!" I sang, as Nudge and Angel danced, but the fun part was Lissa's reaction. Her face was contorted into a mix of anger and disbelief. Wait until the best part comes.

You see, and this might surprise you, but Lissa hasn't really been faithful to Fang.

You're not surprised? For some reason, neither was I.

We caught Lissa with some kid named Omega, and he looked strangely like the Omega at California High School.

Anyways, Nudge found out about it, and she actually witnessed them making out. She took pictures.

I'm so proud of her.

"I chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of, closing the goddamn door, no, it's much better to face these kinds of things, with a sense of-oh!" I sang, while Angel pulled off Lissa's veil and replaced it with a hat that announced, dunce.

I chuckled but kept singing. "Oh, well in fact, well let's look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved! Well this calls for a toast so, pour the champagne!" The funny part if this part of the song was as I sang, 'pour the champagne' Nudge poured water on Lissa and Fang.

"Oh! Well in fact, well let's look at it this way I mean technically our marriage is saved! Well this calls for a toast so pour the champagne, pour the champagne."

I stopped while the music played.

Angel and Nudge stopped, I guess they made up this part, but they pulled out handfuls of glitter from pockets in their dresses. They proceeded to blow it out of their hands, and out into the cheering crowd.

"I chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of, closing the goddamn door, no! It's much better to face these kinds of things, with a sense of poise and rationality!" I sang, while Lissa started to cry, mascara running down her face, accompanied by blush and all that other stuff.

"I chime in haven't you people ever heard of, closing the goddamn door, no! It's much better to face these kinds of things, with a sense of poise and rationality." Lissa just continued to cry, and Fang just looked shocked.

"I chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of, closing the goddamn door, no! It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality." I sang as I moved around the stage.

"Again," I held the note, and the best part of the plan should be coming up very soon.

"I chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of, closing the goddamn door, no. It's much better to face these kinds of things, with a sense of poise and rationality." As I sang this part, a large screen came down from the ceiling, and images started to shine.

"I chime in haven't you people ever heard of, closing the goddamn door, no! It's much better to face these kinds of things, with a sense of poise and rationality," As I sang this part, I grabbed Fang's tie and turned him around so that he was facing the screen.

On the screen were pictures of Lissa and Omega making-out. Even a video played.

"Again!" I finished, and I noticed that Fang's face was completely shut down. No emotion, no anything.

Until he turned to Lissa.

"How could you?" He asked, and for a second, the anger and sadness and hurt showed on his face. Then he stalked of the stage, as he walked he removed his jacket and tie and threw them backwards.

Then Lissa turned on me. Her make-up was completely gone now, and she looked horrifying.

As she turned to me I asked, "It's okay to be ugly, but aren't you overdoing it?"

She literally shrieked and swung at me.

Good luck with that.

"How could you? I lost my Fangy-wangy! But he'll take me back, I'm so hot!" She said, smirking to herself.

"Sweetie, it wasn't my fault, it's called karma," I told her.

She tried to growl. I just patted her head.

"I have another song for you!" I told her, feigning excitement.

"Here you go!" I said, then took a deep breath. "Twinkle twinkle little whore, close your legs your not a door. You're gonna catch an STD, you're only wanted cause you're free! Twinkle twinkle little whore, you're cheaper than the dollar store."

She tried to stomp on my foot, but at the last second I pulled my foot away, preventing her seven inch heels from impaling my feet. Of course when her foot hit the ground, her heel snapped, and that caused her to cry more.

I just patted her head and left, Nudge and Angel following me.

"Fang!" I shouted, walking around backstage.

I heard a classic Fang grumble come from the outside.

I opened the door to find him with his back against the wall, his shirt unbuttoned, and he was throwing pebbles at the opposite wall.

"Hey," I said, parking my butt next to him. "Hi." He said curtly, nodding in my direction.

"Listen, if you're pissed at m-" I was interrupted by his arms wrapping around me.

"Thank you," He whispered, and I couldn't help but hug him back. "For what?" I asked.

"Telling me about Lissa."

"It was better that Nudge walked in on them rather than you."

"You got that right."

"So, now that you're no dating that slut, do you see what I mean when I call her it self-absorbed bitch?" I asked him, and he immediately nodded.

"Well, I got to go," I said, getting up.

"See ya!" He replied, and for a second, I saw emotion in his eyes.

Hope.


	12. Will I Forgive You At The End?

**Hello there! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. I spent the week at my grandparents, and they don't have wifi. None at all. **

**Just FYI: This chapter is a filler, for the most part. But Read and reciew anyways! Can we shoot for six reviews?**

"Nudge!" I shouted, hoping to get Nudge out of her reverie.

After five minutes of pleading she finally looked away from Iggy. I rolled my eyes, and she stuck her tongue out at me.

We were seated backstage, waiting for Mr. Arrons to announce the winner of the contest.

After a while of him going on and on about how the talent show is a tradition, he finally said, "Now I'll announce the third, second, and first place winners!"

All you could hear once he said that was Iggy shouting, "Finally!"

After a look of annoyance from Mr. Arrons, he continued, "Our third place winner is Mary Shall! Good hula-hooping, Mary!" I giggled. If all you have to do is hula-hoop to win, I don't understand why there aren't more winners.

"Second place is Lauren and Sarah Higgins with their ballet!"

Oh yeah. Those two. It must have taken at least thirty minutes for them to get the message that global warming is bad through twirls and leaps.

"In first place is.." Lissa literally stood up and walked onto the stage before he even finished his sentence. "Max, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy!"

Nudge more or less stood up, strode onto the stage, pushed Lissa out of the way, and beamed at the audience.

Iggy was close behind, fake tears running down his face as he grabbed the microphone from Mr. Arrons' hand and spoke. "I'd like to thank Max for allowing me to make Lissa cry publicly, along with Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge for participating in this wonderful experience with me. I will thank Max's boyfriend Sam for doing the lighting and music. The fans are really what got me here, though! Thank you!" He cried as he leaned on Nudge's shoulder.

Then I walked out, flanked on either side by Gazzy and Angel.

I accepted the little trophy and walked off. Unlike Iggy who blew kisses the entire way off the stage. What really made me laugh was the fact that people actually caught the kisses.

Lissa had started crying again, and I think she's more upset about losing the talent show than she is about losing Fang.

Then she turned on me. "You!" She snarled. "You're the one that made me lose the talent show that I've won for four years in a row! You made me lose my Fangy, too!"

I chuckled, much to her dismay. "Lissa, when will you understand? Even though you are as round as the Sun, the world does not revolve around you."

That got her to stop crying. "What did you say?" She hissed.

I looked at her. "Now do you know what it's like when someone goes too far, Lissa?" I asked simply, holding out my hands with a smile. "I've been pushed to the edge by people other than you, and definitely nastier than you. I want you to know that, not have to endure through it. There's a fine line between justice and vengeance. I hope you see that." With that I walked off, not bothering to flip her off or leave with some snarky comeback. I left her with advice, and she'll need it someday, and when that day comes, I'll be there to rub it in her face. Nah, just joshing you. I'm ditching Lissa the first chance I get.

As I walked to the parking lot, I saw Fang, still leaning against the wall, but he was smiling to himself, as if he had just completed the impossible. Technically he has. He got me to speak to him in a non-hostile way. That's an accomplishment if I ever saw one.

The ride was silent besides Iggy practicing his Grammy acceptance speech. He told us that the talent show was the beginning of a life of fame for him, and when he lived in a mansion with his super model wife- who he insisted her name would be Stephanie- he'd make room for us. I had thanked him sarcastically, insisting that I got a balcony room, them dropped him off.

One by one I let my friends get out until it was just Nudge and I. For once, she was silent. I was about to ask her about it when she said, "Max, when you find that one," She paused here, emphasizing the one, them continued. "Don't let him slip away." With that she climbed out, a soft smile on her face.

What she said left me confused, what did she mean by one? I have Sam, and I don't think he's going anywhere soon. But the strange thing was when she said one, the first image that popped into my mind was an image of Fang.

And for the rest of the night, that image stayed there, in my mind, right where I could enjoy it.

MAXIMUM RIDE

FANG POV

I'm getting there. Max is one step closer to forgiving me.

Honestly, when they told me that Lissa cheated on me I was hurt, but not entirely surprised. Lissa wore a tube-top and miniskirt to school everyday. Lissa flirted with every one of our decent looking waiters on our dates. People have told me that Lissa slept with people while we were dating. Now I believe them. Would you be surprised?

Now, onto more important matters of the Flock. How will they forgive me? I did insult them while they were having a party, ditch them for a bunch of rich air-heads, and more or less ignore them.

Max should be an easier nut to crack. Or harder. You never know with Max. Honestly, I think Max will be harder, I've done this to her in two separate states, with two different girls.

Yeah, Max will be harder.

Now I just have to figure out how to talk to them, alone. Obviously not at their houses, we all saw how that worked out. School probably won't work, there's always a popular with me at all times. Either Lissa or some football player.

How do I do this?

MAXIMUM RIDE

MAX POV

I woke up to find a rainbow surrounding my bed, sprinkling rose petals onto me. I hopped out of the bed, already fully awake, and got into my dress. Then I slid down the banister, throwing flowers everywhere.

Ha! This is my life, not some pansies'.

I woke up to my mom standing above my bed with a bucket of water in her hands, ready to drop on me. "Gah!" I shouted, jumping out of my blankets to avoid being in an indoor water park. But because of my luck, the blankets got tangled and I tripped, landing on my face. Not so ninja-like.

I proceeded to run out of the room groggily, I got about six hours of sleep. I must have looked stupid when I ran back in. "This is my room!"

Mom chuckled and left, not before she dumped the water on my head. "Thanks a lot!" I heard a faint reply of "You're welcome!"

I rolled my eyes them grabbed a towel.

When I came downstairs, there was a note on the fridge that said, _Went to work, love you, mom. _

I looked around the room a few times to make sure she wasn't hiding in the shadows, then made myself some cereal, one of the two things I can cook.

I decided to just relax today. Who would be good to relax with?

Nudge? Too talkative and hyper.

Iggy? Too jumpy and active.

Gazzy? Too gassy.

Angel? Laid back and relaxed. Perfect.

I called her over, and two minutes later she was here. Well, she is my neighbor.

"Hello!" She shouted before she jumped on my couch and flicked on the TV. "Hey," I replied, pushing her legs out of the way before taking a seat myself.

"Really? You watch MTV?" She snorted, looking at my recordings. "My mom watches that stuff. You think I want to see some spoiled brat's sweet sixteen?"

Angel giggled then said, "You know, we should really make use of your pool."

Yes, I have a pool. Did I forget to mention this? Oh well.

Angel stood. "You're coming with me to get a bathing suit. You can borrow one of Amanda's suits." My eyes widened. "I'll stick with my own bathing suits."

Angel laughed. "Like you have a choice." Another thing I forgot to add to Angel's list. Laid back, relaxed, and manipulative.

When we came back, I was wearing a black bikini as opposed to my blue tankini.

I jumped into the pool shouting, "First jump!" That was followed by Angel screaming, "Kowabunga!"

After a few hours of water gun fighting, we decided to just swim.

"Hey Ange do you want some lemo-" I was cut off by somebody. "Hey, Max! Hi Angel!" It was Sam. "Hey Sam!" I said, pushing myself out of the pool. I gave him a peck on the lips then jumped back in. He laughed. "Am I just going to stand here and watch you two have fun?"

"Well, you kind of need a bathing suit to swim," Angel reminded him. He just took off his shirt and jumped in anyways.

After thirty minutes of this, I stopped. "What's that ringing?" I asked. It was faint, but you could still hear it. "Is that somebody's phone?"

Sam jumped out of the pool and walked to his shirt. He picked up his phone, answered it, and greeted somebody. Judging by the way he talked, it was one of his guy friends.

About two minutes later, he held his hand to the phone. "Hey Max, do you mind if one of my friends comes over?"

"Sure!" I replied, bumping a volleyball that was sent my way. "Great," He said, then continued talking to whoever was on the other side.

When he was done he jumped back into the pool, splashing me in the face. "That was a mistake," I told him in a threatening voice. "Angel, attack!"

"Hey!" Came a voice, and the gate slammed. "Hey!" Sam greeted, leading whoever it was to the pool. "This is my girlfriend, Max, and her friend, Angel."

The person he was leading was none other than Fang.

Instead of playing it cool, I groaned and said, "You again?"

Angel said, "Back for more?" I slapped her. "And you accuse Iggy of a dirty mind!" She looked at me seriously. "I don't have a dirty mind. I have a sexy imagination."

I giggled then said, "What do you want?" I looked pointedly at Fang. "I was invited. By Sam." He answered, pointing at my boyfriend.

"You're lucky I like you," I informed Sam, tapping his nose. He chuckled and kissed my cheek before he dove under the waves.

Fang was standing awkwardly by the side, his shirt already off. He looked at me deviously, then he jumped in. Right next to me. Splashing me in the face. "Angel. Man the battle stations."

After two hours of swimming around and making fun of each other, I decided that we were drying off and going inside.

I looked at everyone solemnly. "We must have a batman marathon." I proceeded to put Batman Begins into the DVD player.

Two hours later it finished. "Woah, it's already eight," I said, looking at the clock. "I don't know but I think the guys have to go." It was said just as my mom pulled into the driveway. "Yup. Bye!" I said, letting Sam be, but more or less shoving Fang out the door. I only put up with him for Sam's sake. After he was gone I pecked Sam on the cheek and shoved him out, too.

Then it was Angel and I... and my mom.

"Hey mom!" I greeted, a smile on my face. "Why are you so cheerful?" She asked, looking at me. I crossed my arms. "Am I that bad?"

"Yes!" Angel and my mom replied in sync. I stuck my tongue out. "Well then. Why so serious?" I asked, a crazy smile on my face, I did my best Joker impression.

"Hey mom, do you mind if Angel sleeps over?" I asked, trying to change the subject from my un-cheerfulness to something else. "Sure."

The rest of the night was spent watching movies, The Mist- I almost pissed my pants- The second Batman movie- The Joker is the best character ever- and so we didn't watch all scary movies, we ended it with The Lorax. Easily an awesome movie.

I went to sleep, hoping to wake up not in a sugar induced coma.

MAXIMUM RIDE

"Ange, we got to go to school," I said, rubbing my eyes groggily as I sat up. "Angel?" I asked, after I heard no response. I looked over, only to see that she wasn't there. "Angel?" I asked louder, a dozen horrifying possibilities running through my mind. Hey, I watched three scary movies last night, my mind sees everything differently this morning. I heard a thump, and I looked to the stairs. "Angel?"

She came downstairs, already fully dressed, and handed me and outfit. "Put it on. You only have fifteen minutes."

I nodded and said, "I am hungry and you can cook better than me. Make food."

I put on the outfit- denim shorts, a little higher than mid thigh, a white t-shirt, and my leather jacket- them wolfed down the breakfast she made.

We hopped into the car, only stopping to pick up Gazzy, them got to school.

I won't bore you with the details of class, I'll just skip to the interesting part. Lunch.

We were sitting at the table, Ella, Nudge, Iggy, Angel, Me, Sam, and Gazzy, all in that order, when I turned and saw something I saw on the first day and hoped to never see again.

Fang making out with a red-head. Not Lissa, but somebody I knew, and hated the same way.

Bridged.


	13. Drama Everywhere!

**Hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days, but I'm getting ready for the torture we call school. **

**This chapter has a lot of stuff about Nudge/Iggy/Gazzy. Speaking of them, you guys have to tell me in a review if I should keep Iggy and Nudge together, or if I should put Nudge and Gazzy together, then Iggy and Ella. **

**I just want you guys to know that the updates will be getting less frequent soon because of school. I'm also on the soccer team, and that takes commitment. **

**Anyways, here you go!**

All you could hear if you were sitting near me was a fist slamming against a table. I brought my hand down again, and again, until Sam stopped me. "Max, what are you doing?"

"Are," I punched the table. "You," I kicked a chair. "Kidding," I slammed my open palm against it. "Me!" I finished with throwing a piece of bread at the table.

When that was my only response, everyone just followed my gaze. Their eyes widened when they saw the scene that I would have to try to forget.

"Oh my God! Who is that? It looks like Lissa except maybe a little prettier. Speaking of Lissa, she won't be that happy by this. I think Lissa still wants Fang back, I don't know why, she'll just cheat on him again, them he will never forgive her. Ever," That was Nudge's rant. Everybody else was shocked. Except for Sam and Ella. They really didn't get the history between the Flock and Fang.

"You see that girl?" I asked no one in particular. Iggy and Nudge nodded. "That's Bridged."

Gasps were heard. I nodded. "More or less a Lissa look-a-like."

After a few minutes more I couldn't take it. "No PDA!" I yelled, loud enough so that my shout was heard by everyone in the cafeteria. Bridged turned her head slowly, as if that made her scary. "What?" She shouted back, getting up and walking towards me.

"I said," I started, making my voice even louder to exaggerate my point. "No PDA!"

Her eyes lightened with recognition. "Maximum Ride." She smirked. "What an un-pleasure to see you again."

I stood up, walking to meet her. "Right back 'atcha!" She glared. "I'm here now, and I'll rule this school, I'm taking over. I can make your life as miserable as I can, and that's pretty bad."

I didn't react the way she thought I would. I smirked at her and laughed. "Good luck, Bridged. You can have Fang, he deserves a bitch like you, you can rule the school, it's full of cowards anyways, you can torment me all you want, but it won't affect me. Oh, and I think the current queen-bee wants to chat." With that I walked away, and took a seat at my table.

Lissa strode up, stopped in front of Bridged, and slapped her. "Fang is mine!" Bridged slapped her back. After that they got into a fight. You know those girl fights where they don't really throw punches, they just kind of make these weird claws and swipe at each other? That was the scene before me.

"Kill each other bitches!" Came Nudge's voice, and everyone else at the table quickly joined in, except for Sam and Ella. Well aren't they classy?

"Break it up, break it up!" A teacher announced, pulling the two red heads apart. They glared first at the teacher, then at each other. I chuckled as they vowed to- and I quote- 'finish this later.'

The rest of lunch was uneventful, save the Iggy shouting at me for not understanding the way most stink bombs worked. We did talk about Bridged and what she would try to do, but other than that, the conversations we shared were fun and made absolutely no sense.

Classes were also uneventful, but I'm going to have a cramped hand later from doing homework. After school, Angel and Gazzy sat in my car, even though I was in their driveway. Angel was trying to pull Gazzy out of the backseat, and Gazzy was sitting there, his expression changing every few seconds, as if he were trying to convince himself something.

"Angel, can you go into your house?" I asked after she fell flat on her butt trying to get Gazzy. She nodded and brushed her hands on her jeans, then walked inside.

"Gaz, what's up?" I questioned gently, taking a seat next to him. He just turned his head towards me, and sadness was written all over his face.

"I've got a problem," He told me, fiddling with the seatbelt.

"What?"

"I think I like..." He trailed off, obviously uncomfortable. "Who?" I probed, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Nudge."

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. "Angel!" I screamed, not bothering to comfort Gazzy now. I need Angel, and I need Angel now.

"What?" She grumbled, walking out of the house with a donut in her hand. "Gazzy likes Nudge!" I whisper screamed, jumping out of the back seat. "Do not!" Gazzy shouted, crossing his arms and pouting.

"He does!" Angel screamed, jumping up and down. "That's a problem!" I reminded Angel, she seemed to forget that Nudge was already dating Iggy. "Nudge is already dating Iggy."

"That's the problem part," Gazzy said sadly, wringing his hands together. "Duh!" Angel said, an excited look still on her face.

"Angel and I must converse!" I shouted, pushing Gazzy in the direction of his front door. He walked in, only stopping to look at me as if I were psycho.

"Ok, what do we do?" I questioned Angel. "We can't keep this from everybody else, but I don't want to hurt anybody. Especially not Nudge. Iggy and Gazzy's friendship is way too much to sacrifice, too."

Angel nodded, taking it all in. "You're right. I don't want to see anyone hurt, but Gazzy is my brother. Even though I'm way hotter." I rolled my eyes. "Sure, Angel. Sure."

"I am hotter!" She argued, and I whapped her head. "Angel, focus!"

"Sorry."

"What do we do?" I asked, after we had both though about it for a good amount of time.

"We watch, and we wait," Angel answered, and I hoped that was a good plan.

MAXIMUM RIDE

School again. Except today I was slightly excited, yet dreading it all the same. I planned to confront Fang today.

I waited until it was free period, then I pulled him into a deserted hall. "Who the hell do you think you are?" I hissed once he had realized who it was that had more or less kidnapped him.

"What?" He asked, dazed. "Who do you think you are?" I ground out through gritted teeth. "Um, Fang Martinez?" He said, but it came out as a question. "Wrong!" I said, fury pouring out with my words. "You are a lying, backstabbing, weasel!"

He looked confused. "Why? I thought you would forgive me after we hung out on Sunday," He said, looking around for a way to escape. I simply tightened my grip on his arm.

"I was thinking about it," I spat. "But then I saw the little show your girlfriend put on at lunch." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Bridged moved here, she convinced her dad. She said she didn't stop thinking about me."

I laughed at that. "Bridged dated four different guys while you were gone," I informed him. She hadn't even mentioned him after he moved, unless she was teasing me. "Stop lying, Max. Why do you hate Bridged?" He asked, ripping his arm from my grip.

I laughed in disbelief. "Why do I hate her? Definitely not because she took my best friend from me and teased me to the point where I considered suicide. Definitely not because of that."

"You considered suicide?" He asked, eyes widened. "Yeah," I replied. "But now I'm strong, not stupid or weak."

"I'll let go of you. I'm strong enough to," I said, letting go of his arm to demonstrate what I meant. "You don't have the power to let me go," He said confidently, looking into my eyes.

"You think I don't have the power to let you go?" I questioned, and he nodded. "To let go, you need to forget. I'll be glad when I forget about you."

With that I left, giving him some time alone to let my words sink in.

I just wish that he saw things from somebody else's point of view. He always does what's best for him, and him alone. Or maybe him and his beloved Bridged. I can't believe that she would just barge into my life like that. I think she must have run out of boy-toys in California, so she decided to come to a new place, to find some more.

She had succeeded, too. Boys followed her with hungry stares wherever she went. Of course they all did the same to Lissa, but it seemed as if Bridged was taking over, and she would do it overnight.

That won't he good, she will have allies and backstabbers to get to me. I'm pretty sure she hates me for some stupid reason, like, I was friends with Fang before her.

I just can't believe that she more or less stalked either Fang or I so that she could convince her dad to move her here. She's one of the spoiled brats with a dad who has a bottomless wallet. She literally got a pony for Christmas when she was seven. A pony! I asked for a Great Dane and I got a skateboard and a soccer ball. Those two things are pretty cool, though.

Anyways, the next day I woke up, only to find Iggy standing above me.

"Ah!" I shrieked, barrel rolling away from him. Once I realized it was just Iggy I calmed down.

"How did you get here?" I shouted, punching him in the arm softly. Not softly, I was pissed at him so it would leave a small bruise. "I picked the lock," He murmured, sitting down on the foot of my bed.

He sounded lost, as if he had to make a decision. It scared me a little. Iggy is usually a happy and upbeat person. To see him sad and dismal like this means something serious has gone wrong.

"First, you picked my lock?" I shouted, punching him in the other arm. "Second, what's wrong?"

He looked at me and said, "Gazzy told me that he- he likes my girlfriend."

"Oh," I said, sitting next to him. "Oh." He nodded. "Did you already know?"

Should I lie, or should I tell the truth? "Yea, I did know. Angel and I figured it out yesterday after school. We weren't going to meddle, I swear!" Iggy just nodded.

"Okay, you need to get out of here while I get dressed," I told him, pushing him off the bed. Instead of his usually dirty-minded comeback, he simply nodded and left. Now that's definitely not Iggy.

I pulled on shorts, red tank top, a white hoodie, and red converse, then met Iggy downstairs.

"Mom, I didn't know you were still home!" I shouted, walking towards the kitchen. The reason I said this? The most amazing aroma -besides chocolate chip cookies- was floating from the kitchen.

"Your mom isn't home," Iggy informed me as he flipped a pancake. "You... cook?" I asked as I stole a piece of bacon. He nodded. "Girls find it sexy."

I chuckled. "Well, cook faster, we leave for school in twenty,"

"I'm done!" He said as he flipped pancakes onto the plate. I immediately grabbed six and proceeded to stuff them in my mouth. "Iggy, I love you!" He smiled. "Thanks, but I'm taken."

After a while of pointless banter, we climbed in the car and left. When we arrived, Angel jogged up. "Guys, Gazzy is all sad and depressed, what happened?"

Iggy sighed. "He told me about Nudge." Now I'm confused. "So now everybody but Nudge knows?"

Nudge skipped up. "What don't I know?"

"That Gazzy- oh! Hi Nudge!" I said, putting a fake smile on my face. Nudge is very easy to distract. "Hi! Oh my God Max! I need to live with you so I can dress you every day! Your outfit is so drab! Plus, sometimes, Iggy dresses more fashionable than you! And you're a girl!"

I frowned. "Thanks, Nudge." She smiled happily. "You're welcome!"

Then I noticed Gazzy and Iggy to the side of us, both looking frustrated. Gazzy looked like he was trying not to cry and Iggy had his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and doubt. I slowly walked over and hissed under my breath, "Could you be any more obvious?"

Gazzy apologized, but Iggy just stayed silent, still concentrating.

I walked away, but kept an eye on them.

For the rest of the day, Nudge was the only one that acted like herself. Angel was deep in thought, Gazzy was sad and mopey, Iggy seemed to be at war with himself, and I was completely silent. I felt like Fang.

Sam made it his mission to get me to talk, or smile, or do anything really. When he asked the Flock about it, only Nudge answered.

I thought Fang tore the Flock apart, but what if this is the real undoing?


	14. Cheaters Don't Win, Sam

**Hello readers! Listen, I am a little pissed. I got two reviews for the third chapter of If Only I Was Normal. Really? Really? Can I get at least three more?**

**Other than that, updates will start getting less frequent in about a week. **

**here you go!**

It's official. Iggy is always in deep thought, Gazzy looks like he's trying not to cry all the time, Angel is always being way too cheery and it's creeping everybody out, I'm always silent, and Nudge is starting to catch on that there's something wrong.

The only person I really talk to is Sam, and I feel like there is something that he isn't telling me. Like, last night, we hung out at my house, and I asked him what he did yesterday, and he started stuttering then finally choked out, "I was alone." But the voice he used made it sound like he was in no way, alone.

I always brush it off because everybody is acting weird.

Anyways, right now it's Friday, and I managed to get everybody to my house. Tonight wouldn't be our normal party, though. I invited Sam and Ella to come. Ella agreed happily, but Sam made some stupid excuse about how he couldn't make it. Tonight, we are going to bond. I'm going to make everyone dish their feelings, and then maybe we can go back to being the normal, happy, carefree flock. That's my goal. Hopefully, I won't screw things up worse.

"Hey guys!" I greeted as all of them walked in. Angel muttered "hi" back, and Nudge was still her chirpy self, so I got a monologue about the word "hi."

As soon as everyone was situated, I moved our sleeping bags into a circle. "Okay guys, what do you want to do?" I asked, clapping my hands together to attract their attention. Because everyone is acting weird, only Nudge replied, and she said, "Truth or dare!" Then she added onto that by saying, "You guys don't have a choice, we're playing truth or dare!"

We all grumbled, we were acting enough like ourselves to not want to play truth or dare, so I guess that's a good sign. I looked at Angel. "Hey Ange, could you help me with something in the other room?" I asked, then did our secret gesture that means, 'I have a plan.'

She nodded and we went upstairs to my room. "Okay, what we're going to do is get everybody to spill. They're going to tell the truth whether they like it or not. Everybody needs to put everything out in the open, then maybe some awkwardness will be gone," I said quickly, then waited for her response. She nodded and we went back downstairs.

"Who's going first?" I asked, and Angel replied immediately, "I will!"

She looked around the circle and said, "Iggy, truth or dare?" Iggy thought for a second, then said, "Dare."

Angel thought. "I dare you to eat something Max cooked."

Iggy looked astonished. "No, not that! Anything but that!" I glared. "I'm not that bad!" Everybody looked at somebody else then they all replied in unison, "Yes you are!" I pouted but got up and started to make a pancake. I purposely made in as bad as I could, and let me tell you, we need to have 911 on the phone.

"Here you go!" I said, handing Iggy the food. He gulped but ate it anyways. By the second bite he was gagging, and the last he was almost crying, while the rest of us were laughing.

After he finished he asked Nudge, who had to tell Iggy the most embarrassing dream she had ever had. She was a bird kid and she had to help somebody save the world with a talking dog. How ridiculous is that?

Finally at the end, it was Nudge's turn and she asked Gazzy. "Gaz, truth or dare?" She asked, and she still had a raisin in her hair. Gazzy looked at her and said, "Truth. There's no way I'm choosing dare. I think you'll get me back for the raisins." Nudge glared playfully. "They ruined my hair."

Then she got serious. "Umm..." She trailed off, thinking. "Oh!" She said brightly, smiling. "Gazzy, who do like?"

Gazzy blushed a deep scarlet, and said, "You." His voice was quiet, so quiet I had to strain my ears to hear him, but Nudge still heard.

Her jaw dropped and she started stuttering. "Wha- What?" Gazzy just nodded sadly. "I know, I'm sorry Iggy, I'm not trying to steal her, but I really can't deny it."

Everybody else had their eyes wide and were slowly backing away or looking at the three of them sympathetically.

I was slowly backing away while Angel and Ella were sympathetic. I don't do therapist girly stuff, sorry.

Iggy surprised everyone by patting Gazzy's back and saying, "It's cool, I know you can't control this stuff. But if you make a move, I'll kill you," Then they did the bro hug. Angel smiled at me. I mouthed, "Plan completed."

The rest of the night went as planned. We prank called, played video games, and pranked each other. I think Ella enjoyed her first flock experience. She obviously still likes Iggy, but she's nice enough not to act upon it.

I woke up in the morning without a stomach ache- I had smartly avoided an entire bag of candy last night- and decided to use Sharpie. I did it last time, too. They're just not that smart, are they?

When they finally did wake up, they attacked me. Nudge tried to dress me, but I got away. Normal Saturday morning stuff.

Sadly, Nudge got us to the mall. Again. Poo.

So we were walking through the food court when I saw Sam. "Hey! Hey Sam!" I called, pushing my way through the crowd. I guess he didn't hear me, because he kept talking to whoever he was talking to before.

I pushed my way through the line to Subway, ignoring the protests of hungry customers. I was almost there when I saw something awful.

I saw Sam sitting across from Bridged. They were just talking, so I didn't take immediate action. Instead, I discreetly texted Nudge, telling her to get Angel and meet me here.

She was here within seconds. "What's wrong?" She panted her phone still in her hand. I just pointed, and Angel gasped. "Well, it's not like they're kissing or anything," Nudge pointed out reasonably. Just as she finished that sentence, Sam and Bridged leaned across the table and their lips connected.

My world stopped. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't do anything besides stand there, gaping like a fish. My throat was frozen, making speech unreachable. My eyes were too frozen to make tears, and I could barely make my body cooperate enough to blink. I saw Nudge and Angel take out their phones to start recording, but I really didn't comprehend it.

Then I finally got my control and my emotions back. My emotions consisted of pain, hurt, sadness, betrayal, and a ton of anger. Anger at myself for believing this loser's act for even a second, anger at Sam for being a cheating butt head, and anger at Bridged for playing a part in hurting me, and hurting Fang. Because this would obviously hurt Fang.

I stormed up to them. "What the Hell is going on here?" I demanded, slamming my palms against the table.

"Max? Wh- What are you doing here?" Sam stuttered out, while Bridged pulled away and quickly left. She was lucky, all of my attention is on Sam at the moment.

"Yea, you didn't know I was here so you found somebody else's company!" I hissed, slapping him across the face. He deserved it. Lying douche.

He stuttered out something else, but I wasn't listening. "Sam, I trusted you!" I said, and I could feel the sadness of my voice pouring out. "Do you know how hard it is for me to trust somebody?" Sam spluttered, "Max, I like you more than Bridged! It was just a one time thing, I swear!"

I just glared at him. "This is a one time thing, too. I'm only going to do this once. We're over, Sam. Now get out of my sight." He smartly did as I said, looking back at me the entire time.

After I glared at him as he walked away, I collapsed into an empty seat. I couldn't help it, I started crying. No, this isn't crying, this is sobbing. The one where the tears pour down your face at an uncontrollable rate, and the sobs rack your body, then when you finish, you have the hiccups. That type of crying.

I guess Nudge and Angel didn't really know what to do, because Angel kind of patted me awkwardly on the back while Nudge ranted on about Sam's least likable qualities. That didn't really help, though. I just kept crying and crying and crying.

The weird part is I wasn't even crying over Sam anymore. I was letting out all of the tears I had kept inside all these years. I hadn't cried this much since my dad died. Actually, I haven't cried since my dad died. I cried for when my first fish died, when I lost the science fair in seventh grade, when I broke my leg, and for some reason, I found myself crying over Fang. I realized while the tears trickled down my face, that I like Fang more than I want to admit. I thought about it, and I realized, I didn't hate Fang. In fact, I think I might like him.

As soon as I had that thought, I dismissed it. I can't like Fang. It's Fang. The guy who ditched me for a know it all slut. The guy who bullied me for years. The guy who doesn't care about me.

I kept telling myself that over and over, until the feeling in my heart diminished. Then I stopped crying, wiped away the leftover tears, and resumed being the one and only Maximum Ride.

I walked through the mall with this sort of light around me that warned people about me. I saw Sam, and he was about to approach, but thought better of it and turned to walk away. Bridged glared at me in the parking lot, but when I trained my eyes on her she looked away. Angel and Nudge flanked me on either side.

I got into the car and started driving. I dropped Angel and Nudge off, then decided a drive around town would clear my head.

I breathed slowly as I passed some local coffee shop. I was finally relaxed when I walked into a candy shop on the outside of town. As I tried to fill my bag with Skittles, I saw a figure dressed entirely in black. Fang.

I almost walked towards him, to tell him everything. Then I decided against it. He can find out himself that he's with a two-faced bitch. I smirked as I walked out of the store.

Then I drove home. I called Iggy and Gazzy to tell them, but apparently they already knew. Because Iggy is so good at keeping secrets, half the school already knew, too. Great.

I decided to go to sleep early, I needed it.

Yet, I found myself lying in bed, awake, thinking. I thought about Sam, Bridged, the Flock, the problem between Nudge and Iggy and Gazzy, and I thought a lot about Fang.

I feel like you would want to know what I thought about Fang. You would right? Right.

I thought about how he had apologized, and if I had reacted properly to his apology. I thought about when we hung out at the pool, and I felt like I could forgive him.

Then I thought about him. How he acted, what he wore, who he hung out with, how heartbroken he'd be when he heard about Bridged. Maybe I should tell him. He'll probably hate me for not telling him. I thought more about that, then concluded I'd tell him in the morning.

When I finally did fall asleep, it was a deep, dark unconsciousness. I felt like I never wanted to wake up.


	15. Possibly The Worst Day Ever

**I'm sorry I'm not updating at all! School is really taking it out of me! **

**I'll update the other stories as soon as I can, but for right now**

**Here you go! **

Sadly, I can't stay asleep forever. When I did awake, I moaned and realized that it's Sunday. I was excited, then I figured out that I promised myself I'd tell Fang today.

I fell asleep again, putting off everything I had to do today, until there was a loud knock on my door. I groggily got up to answer it, slowly stumbling down the stairs.

I pulled open the door, revealing somebody I didn't want to see at all. Sam.

I snarled at him and slammed the door. Well, tried to anyways. He stuck his foot in the way, preventing me from shutting him out of my life.

"What the hell do you want?" I snarled, and I couldn't control the death glare that took over my face. "To apologize," He said, a desperate look on his face. "Please Max, forgive me for what I did to you. I am such an awful person for that, and I can't live with myself, knowing that I hurt you. I was stupid for even looking at Bridged the wrong way. Could you please take me back?" He pleaded, actually getting down on his knees and folding his hands together.

I shook my head. "Honestly, Sam, if I really wanted to, I could forgive you," An ear to ear grin covered his face. "But that's the problem; I don't want to forgive you. I want to be free, and not worry about where you are. Deal with it. It's too late to apologize."

His face returned to one of sadness. He turned and walked away, dragging his feet as he went. He turned one last time. "Max, I- "

"Save it for somebody that actually cares," I told him, then slammed the door.

Then I picked up my phone. I dropped it, picked it up again, then dialed the familiar number. Number by number, a digit every minute. I breathed slowly, then held my breath.

One more button, I told myself reasonably. _Click_.

"Hello?" Came the voice from the other side of the line.

"Fang," I sighed, then the words tumbled out of my mouth. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but Bridged cheated on you." I took a deep breath to continue, but he interrupted me.

"Max, I know you don't like Bridged, but this is ridiculous." I glared at the phone. Believe me, the glare would've been much more effective if we were talking face to face.

"I have proof," I said quickly. "And she was cheating with Sam. I broke up with him. Would I break up with my boyfriend to show you how much of a bitch Bridged is?" I asked, concern and logic ringing through my words.

"You broke up with Sam?" Fang asked, hope ringing through his voice. I confirmed that, then waited for his reply. "So.. She really cheated on me?" He asked, and he sounded desolate and sad. Well, he really did like Bridged, I guess. She WAS his first real girlfriend, I'd be sad, too.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you right when I found out, but I'm a little bit shocked, too. She cheated with MY boyfriend. Well, my ex-boyfriend, that is," I said, bitterness coating my words.

"Hey, Max?" He asked after a moment or two of silence. "Do you want to come over and hang out or something?"

I thought about my options for a second. "Yeah, sounds like fun. Where do you want to meet?" I asked, smiling slightly to myself.

"I'll pick you up in ten minutes. Be ready by then," Was Fang's answer. I bit my lip, said goodbye, then raced upstairs like a maniac.

I ripped through clothes like a madman before settling on a gold off the shoulder top and some white skinny jeans. I put on my Converse and considered even applying some make-up, but then waved that idea off. You see, I have a severe condition called laziness, and that prevents me from doing anything that's even remotely close to work.

Then I sat on my couch, which was conveniently placed right next to the door. I waited and waited and waited. No Fang.

Just as I was about to scream into a pillow and take my anger out, there was a knock on the door.

I stiffly got up and answered it, a cold glare covering my face. Fang was on the other side, with his hair and clothes messed up, he was breathless, and there was a little lipstick mark on his chin.

I felt my eyes widen until they were the size of dinner plates. Then my hurt and pain kicked in, and I slapped him and slammed the door.

I can't believe he's show up to my house late after being with another girl, probably Lissa or Bridged.

He knocked frantically on the door, and I heard his muffled shouts coming from the other side of the wooden barrier. To get him to shut up, I opened the door and snarled, "What?"

I must have let the anger get a hold of me, because he shrank back in fear. After his little moment if weakness, he stood up tall and strode into my house.

"Hey, I'm here to pick you up. Why'd you slam the door in my face?" He asked, as if he didn't realize that he had done anything wrong. I snarled something that he couldn't possibly comprehend, then took a deep breath so that I could yell at him with a clearer voice.

"You said you'd come in ten minutes, and what do I get? Thirty minutes, and you obviously spent that time with somebody else!" I screamed, and he looked down in embarrassment.

"Max, I was just with Bridged, she wanted me to forgive her, okay?" He asked, a pleading look in his eyes as he looked at me.

I shook my head no. "I broke up with Sam immediately, and I don't plan to touch him unless it involves my fists connecting with his face," I spat, and he flinched.

"I was going to forgive you," I whispered, my voice broken, along with my heart. "I was going to wrap you in my hug and never let you go." I single tear escaped from my closed eyes. "I was going to tell The Flock that you were okay, and we'd all be one big happy family again." I shuddered through the tears. "That's what I was going to do. Now I'm going to do this."

And with that, I pushed him out the door, sobs racking my body as I screamed.

After that was done, I more or less destroyed a pillow. Let's not go into the details of that meltdown. Let's just say I had a lot of feathers to clean up.

Then I went to my room, where I hoped I could fall into blissful unconsciousness, but no, the world wouldn't even let me do that. Whoever is up there hates me so much that he wants me to stay up and think about everything. Douche.

I ended up with a tear soaked pillow, tissues threatening to flood over the side of my bed, and a broken heart. Only two are fixable.

Slowly I stopped crying, only to see a old book peeking out from under my desk. I got up stiffly, my joints creaking in protest - all they wanted was rest - and pulled out the book.

It was full of memories. Fang and I swinging on the playground's swings, climbing trees, having a water gun fight, me forcing him to give me a piggyback ride, I was staying strong until one particular picture made me stop dead.

It showed Fang and I on the ground, with Fang crying his eyes out. This was a week before my dad passed away.

_"Fang, hey! Stop running away from me!" I shouted, yanking his shoulder so that it turned towards me. He turned without complaint, and I was met with red, puffy eyes._

_I gasped. "Fang, what happened?"_

_"Nothing," He muttered almost inaudibly. I shook my head, and the look I gave him clearly stated that he wan't fooling me._

_"Nothing my butt," I answered sternly. "Tell me what's wrong or I'll kick your sorry behind from here to Australia, and it'll be next Sunday when you get there."_

_He tried to smile, but it came out more as a grimace._

_"Max, Sammi is going to the army," He whispered, a broken look in his eyes. I gasped and pulled him into my arms._

_Sammi is his older sister, she is twenty three years old and just finished college, a year early. She is as tough as nails, and has been street fighting for six years. Only Fang and I know about that, though._

_I hugged him as he cried, and that was when I realized the one thing that I could do to comfort him. My twelve year old mind frantically told me to pull his face to mine and kiss him. And that's exactly what_ _I did._

_My lips were on his for exactly three seconds, and in those three seconds, neither of us realized how powerful that kiss really was._

If only I had, then maybe I wouldn't be right here, right now, remembering this moment.

I sighed and closed the book. For the rest of the day, I didn't do anything. You know, besides breathe.

I didn't move, I didn't eat, and I sure as hell wasn't going to cry. I will not be that weak ever again.

The only time I moved was when a ring sounded from my pocket. I picked it up. The screen announced that Fang had called me. I answered, against my first thoughts of, hang up on the douche.

"Max, I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't take Bridged back, not after what she did to you and me. Please, if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, please do. I- I lo... I miss you," Came his frantic voice.

My reply was simple, short, and to the point. "I'll think about it, but don't get your hopes up." With that, I hung up.

Slowly, at about ten, sleep overcame me, and I succumbed to the only peace I have.

MAXIMUM RIDE

FANG POV

Max was going to forgive me! But Bridged cheated on me. I choose to pick out the good part of this situation. Max is going to forgive me!

As I was getting ready to go over there, I practiced what I was going to say. "Max, I am so sorry for all of the pain that I have put you through, you've already been through so much. Please if you can find it within your heart.." I trailed off as the sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house.

I scurried down to answer the door, wondering who it could be. As I swung open the wooden door, sadness crashed through me, because it was Bridged that was awaiting me on the other side of the door.

I took a deep breath then said, "Bridged, we're over, I know you cheated on me, and I won't stand for that."

Her face contorted into sadness, then disbelief, then finally settle on anger.

"That little bitch! Max is going to pay for telling that I hooked up with Sam!" She hissed, obviously mentally plotting revenge.

I just glared and shook my head. "Bridged, get it through your head. You aren't any better than anyone else in this world. You are normal, average, you just wear things that make you look better. It's not how you look that define you from the rest, it's who you are."

Her jaw practically slammed against the floor. "Fang, you know you don't mean that. It's ME! Your Bridged. Now come here," She whispered in a flirty tone.

Without thinking about it, I stepped towards her puckered lips, the ones I had kissed so many times before. She was comfortable for me, familiar. Without another thought, my lips landed on hers.

She immediately responded, pushing me against the wall. A small part of me protested, telling myself that I needed to get to Max, and slowly that small part was growing bigger. After thirty more seconds, I realized exactly what I was doing and pulled away. I was kissing the girl that had cheated on me and ruined my friendship with my best friend.

"Bridged, stop!" I shouted, a cold glare on my face.

"Come on, you know you want this," She smirked, gesturing at her barely concealed body. "I mean, why wouldn't you?"

I just shook my head, trying to leave so I could get to the one person I actually wanted to see, and that was Max. Oh God, I'm late. This is the exact opposite of how I want everything to go.

"Bridged, leave me alone and get out of my face. I'm over you, deal with it," I practically hissed, trying to side step her, but her heels managed to get in my way.

"But Fang!" She whined. "I have to have a boyfriend, if I don't it'll ruin my image!" She stomped her heal clad foot on the ground, and I mentally chuckled as she stumbled from the move.

"So I'm only for your image?" I asked, a cold glare on my face, not showing the humor I still felt from her stumble.

She shook her head, but I still just pushed past her, heading for the door. I pulled her out with me, I didn't want her inside my house alone, there's no telling what she'd do.

I made sure that she climbed in her pink buggy and drove away before I prepared for the short drive to Max's house.

The entire ride I worried. God, I look like a mess, and I'm late. Max will never forgive me after this show.

As I arrived, I tried to rub a few of the lipstick marks off my face and tousle my hair back to normal. My efforts were wasted and I still looked like I played tonsil hockey.

I knocked on the door, knowing I was defeated. My head was hung when she answered.

She didn't say anything at first, and I was about to begin talking when I felt the sharp pain of a hand on my face and I was pushed out the door while it slammed in my face.

I stood outside - shocked - then knocked on the door again. "Max! Please let me in!" I shouted again and again, but she didn't answer. I almost gave up until the door swung open and the image of a wooden door was replaced by the person that I wanted to see.

"What?" She snarled, a glare that could freeze somebody's hearts on her face.

"I'm just here to pick you up, why'd you slam the door in my face?" I asked casually, trying to play it off as if it were nothing. Obviously that wasn't my best though of plan, but my stupid brain thought it would be a good idea.

Her anger made the next sentence she spoke uncomprehendable, and she knew that, too. She took a deep breath before starting again.

"You said you'd come in ten minutes, and what do I get? Thirty minutes that you obviously spent with someone else!" She was obviously extremely angry, and I've spent enough time with Max to know that she's dangerous when angry. I looked down, embarrassed.

"Max, I was just with Bridged, she wanted me to forgive her, okay?" I pleaded. God, Bridged, you have to ruin everything, don't you?

She shook her head, almost sadly. "I broke up with Sam immediately, and I don't plan to touch him unless it involves my fist connecting with his face," She spat, venom strong in her

voice.

Then her voice took on another tone. "I was going to forgive you." A shudder went through her body. "I was going to wrap you in my hug and never let you go." Just a tear, one tear, fell from her closed eyes. That made me want to break down and cry myself. Max isn't an emotionless wall like me, but she's strong. It takes a lot to make her cry.

"I was going to tell The Flock that you were okay, and we'd all be one big happy family again." She managed to get out through the tears that decided to start pouring out. Oh God, I'm awful, she's sobbing. I'm a despicable human being. How could I do this to my Max. Crap, I'm getting possessive.

She took a deep, shuddering breath. "That's what I was going to do. Now I'm going to do this," And with that she pushed me out of the front door, the tears still streaming down her face.

As I walked away from the door, I heard the pained screams from inside, and a fist slam against something. I looked down in disappointment, not in her, but in myself.

I looked back, against what people tell me to do. I can't leave Max behind, no matter how hard I try.

A few hours later, I realized that I couldn't leave things like that. So I called Max.

"Max, I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't take Bridged back, not after what she did to you and me. Please, if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, please do. I- I lo... I miss you," I said frantically, and as I reached up to tousle my hair, I felt a salty tear on my cheek. Slowly, I reached up again to make sure that I was really crying. Damn, I am.

Her response was immediate. "I'll think about it, but don't get your hopes up."

And I knew I shouldn't. I didn't even deserve high hopes.


	16. I'm Finally Done

**I'm sorry I was gone for so long! I've been busy and school really doesn't help. **

**Can we shoot for ten reviews? **

**I need you guys to tell me if I should end up with Niggy or Eggy in a review. **

**Here you go! **

"Damn it," I muttered as I felt the waterworks start again.

It was Monday, the awful day when school starts and you have to face everything that you did over the weekend. Yeah, that day.

I had decided to skip today, I wasn't feeling good.

That's actually not a lie, my heart feels like it was stabbed, then somebody twisted the knife in a little, then that same somebody ripped my heart into pieces, one by one. That somebody was my best friend, then my enemy, then almost my friend, and now I don't even know what he is. Oh yeah, that someone is Fang. If you haven't figured that out yet you must be mentally challenged.

Whenever I think about that someone, the tears choose to work again, so I've decided to call him the one who shall not be named. Like Voldemort, except worse.

Angel and Nudge are here, along with Ella and Iggy.

I don't know what's up with the Gazzy liking Nudge thing, but to keep my mind off he who shall not be named, I'm going to confront them about it.

We were all in the living room, except for Iggy who had chosen to be a goody two-shoes and go to school.

"Shrek? Or Paranormal Activity?" Nudge asked, holding up the two DVD's. All of the girls besides Angel begged me with their eyes to choose Shrek. They're scared to death and back of horror films.

"Shrek," I decided, but only after toying with the girls' hatred of horror films. They all sighed in relief.

After the movie was about halfway through, I slowly brought up the topic of Iggy.

"So... Nudge. How are you and Iggy doing?" I asked, keeping my eyes glued to the screen. I still saw both Ella and Nudge tense up out of the corner of my eye.

"We're fine-" She started to say, but then stopped herself. "I don't know. Gazzy is actually talking to Iggy about me, and starting to pressure me to make a decision. I don't know what to do," She ranted, and even I could sense the tears building up inside of her. None of us wanted her to burst, but we didn't want her to keep all of her emotions cooped up.

"Well, what is your choice?" Ella asked slowly, not letting a hint of emotion into her voice. We all knew what she wanted anyways.

"I think I'm going to work things out with Iggy. I really do like him a lot," Nudge said slowly, as if she weren't sure of her answer. Ella's face fell, and Nudge frowned. They were really good friends.

I sighed, and Angel gave me a look. The look said, 'don't meddle, it won't end well.' I gave her an exasperated look then turned back to the glowing screen.

Conversation died down and we all got sucked back into the movie. Well, some of us, anyways. Nudge fell asleep, and so did Angel, leaving Ella and I the only ones conscious.

"Max," Ella said after she realized that the other two girls had fallen asleep. "I just want to say that I'm really sorry that Sam cheated on you. I want you to know that I'm working on some revenge for him."

Although that thought warmed my heart, I shook my head. "No, don't ruin your relationship with your brother because of me. But the thought is nice," I said, giggling at the end. She smiled back at me.

"Alright, but don't expect me to give him a hug every time I see him," She said, wincing as Nudge flailed about and hit her leg.

"No, I wouldn't expect that, he still might reek of bimbo," I said, and Ella started to giggle. I didn't know if he had cheated on me with anyone else, but believe me, Bridged smells very strongly of bimbo.

Our words slowly became softer and softer until we both joined Nudge and Angel in dream world.

I wasn't exactly asleep, but I wasn't awake either. It was as if my subconscious was telling me something through dreams, and what it was telling me was important.

_ "Bridged, get off!" Came the voice of somebody I knew very well. There was some scuffling and the sound of a door closing, then a girl who I'm guessing was Bridged spoke up. _

_ "Come on Fang, you know you want me," She said in a sexy and seductive voice. I practically laughed as I imagined her practicing that voice. _

_ I groaned as I heard the sound of their lips connecting. A few moments later, I heard something that was practically music to my ears. _

_ "Bridged stop!" Fang said, and now I could see them. _

_ Bridged was in her usual slut costume, and Fang was trying (and failing) to not look at her boobs. Damn, that girl wears bras that have too much push up and not enough bra. _

_ Fang was struggling, but only a little. I wasn't surprised, that was the sad part. _

_ Then something that completely opened my eyes happened. _

_ Fang stood completely straight, then pushed against Bridged with enough strength to actually get her off. _

_ "Bridged, I don't like you. I like Max. We're done," He said sternly. He steered her out the door with a firm hand and then my brain slipped into actual sleep. _

_ "I'll get you my pretty!" Bridged cackled maniacally. "And your pretty hair too!" _

"What the hell, brain?" I muttered as I joined the awake.

A quick glance around the room revealed my sleeping friends. Angel was curled in a little ball, Nudge was spread out like a starfish, and Ella was simply lying in a straight line.

I shook my head, then giggled as Nudge flung her arm out and smacked Angel in the head.

"Max... You there?" Came a whisper from the hall.

I swung my head to face whoever was there. "Who's there?" I asked cautiously. I didn't let anybody in my house, so it was either Iggy because he can pick locks, or a crazy serial killer come to murder me because I didn't do my English homework.

I think I'll go with Iggy.

"Max, are you here?" He called, ducking into the room. "I really need some advice here!"

"Shh!" I hissed, pushing him back into the kitchen. "Are you blind? They're sleeping!"

"Sorry," He apologized, backing away from my raised hand. I slap him often, if you can't tell.

"What do you want Iggy?" I asked after he realized that I was not going to slap him.

"Are you deaf, woman?" He exclaimed. "I already said that I needed advice!" He put his hands on his hips and swung his head around like a twelve year old.

"On what?" I asked, choosing to slap him now. He winced as my hand connected with his shoulder.

"The whole Nudge and Ella thing. It's keeping me up a night, I barely eat, and I get these awful headaches!" He said, sitting down in the empty kitchen chair.

I know what he said isn't true, because just yesterday I saw him pig out, eating a bowl of chips, and he took a nap, too. As for the headaches, I highly doubt he would of chosen to keep quiet about them for this long. Yet I chose to keep my mouth shut, knowing it was best for Iggy.

"Iggy, think of it this way," I paused so he could comprehend what I said. "You have two girls chasing after you, and you're already dating one. Unless you break up with the one you already have, you don't have a choice. You have Nudge."

What I said was true. He doesn't get to make such a huge deal out of the two girls when he had a girlfriend. Sure, it is stressful when you don't know how everything will end, but you stick with what you decided for yourself.

I should probably tell Nudge and Ella this, too. They were both fighting for the same guy when Nudge already has him. Ella should stop hoping until they actually break up. Or she can love him in silence. This crazy drama has to end.

And that statement goes for everything in my life. Lissa, Bridged, this whole mess, and Fang.

God Fang. The guy who practically started all of this. When he messed up my life back in middle school, it's like he set off a chain reaction. He gave everyone around him that was true pain while we gave him our care.

You know what? I'm done with caring about him. I'm done spending restless nights thinking about him, wasting my tears on him, even saying his name. All of the pain he caused me is in the past. There will be no more in the future.

I will be Maximum Ride for once, not some teenage girl that cries over boys. Sure, I'm not unbreakable - nobody really is - but I can be me. A girl with feelings and a lot of love once you break through her walls. Once I can tell that you're worthy of breaking through my walls, I will let you. Only after you prove yourself. All Fang did to me in the aftermath was make my walls stronger. I will finally stop being a wimpy girl who turns to tears for comfort. I will be strong. I will be myself.

I will be Maximum Ride.

I turned back to Iggy. "Iggy, you know what, choose now. Ella or Nudge. This drama has to end."

"Yea, Iggy. Choose," Came a broken voice from behind me.

I whipped around, only to see an almost broken Nudge.

I hate what this is doing to her. She doesn't need all of these tears over a boy. Maybe she'd be better off without Iggy. I still love Iggy as a brother of course, but all of us girls need a break from the drama.

"Nudge, if you loved me, you wouldn't make me choose," He almost pleaded. I could hear the desperation in his voice clearly.

She looked at him with a look of all of the love that she had left for him. "If you loved me there wouldn't be a choice." With that she spun around and stormed out of the room. We heard a door slam about a second after.

I gave Iggy a look that said 'we'll talk later' then chased after Nudge, telling a groggy Angel that she was in charge.

"Nudge!" I screamed. "Nudge! Where are you?" I repeated. "It's me, Max!"

After repeating this cycle for about five minutes I heard a sob come from a tree. I knew it wasn't any troubled teen, it was my Nudge.

I started climbing and didn't stop until I reached her.

"Nudge?" I whispered to her.

She muttered something that I couldn't comprehend, then buried her face in my shoulder, letting all of her pain go. And I sat there with her, rubbing her back and letting her ruin my shirt.

After ten minutes of this, she sat up and dried her tears with her hands. I could tell that she was done for good.

I held her hand as we walked back to my house.

When I entered, you could probably hear Fang sneak up on you easily, that's how quiet it was.

There was a note on the table from Angel, telling me that they had all left. Sometimes I think that Angel knows whats right for all situations, and she's the one holding us all together. If she is, I should probably thank her.

Nudge and I sat next to each other and just caught up with each other, talking about the most random things. We needed this, the time when two brokenhearted girls can just talk and understand each other. There's nothing like talking to some one that actually understands. It's like talking to a clone of yourself, because they understand what you're going through so well.

That went well into the night, until she went home and I fell asleep.

The next day I walked through school with my head held high. It seemed as if everybody had heard about Fang's screw up.

"Max, are you okay?" Or, "Can I do something for you?" Seemed to be asked by everyone.

Every time I responded with the same thing. "Do you really think I'll let him get me down?"

It wasn't long until the day passed. It felt like I had only been there for a few minutes until it ended.

I was walking home when I saw a big fountain. A smile, a real smile, lit up my face. I kicked off my shoes and dipped my feet in, splashing water around. I laughed to myself, then had to catch myself before I fell in.

"So you're smiling?" Came a voice from behind me.

I turned. "Yea, I guess I am," I replied, not before taking the chance to splash him a little.

"Good," Fang said. "It hurts me when you're sad."

I couldn't help the bitter laugh that escaped my mouth. "That's a funny joke, Fang," I told him.

"I just need to tell you that I'm sorry for everything that I've ever done to you, and I realize how big of a jerk I was," He said.

"That's good for you," I said, no sarcasm, or really any emotion in my voice.

"Could you ever forgive me?" He pleaded, actually getting down on one knee and folding his hands together.

I just looked at him with a genuine, warm smile on my face. "Bye, Fang."


	17. Cheating From Iggy And Love From Fang

**I'm baaack! Hello readers! This is the 17 chapter! Yes, my very first story is coming to an end, there's going to PROBABLY be about five more chapters. I know... my first story is almost over. It's heartbreaking. **

**Anyhoo I just got back from Disney World! It was so much fun! **

**Please, please, please tell me if I should bring in the Eggy, keep the Niggy, or possibly something else for Iggy. **

**Anyways, here you go! **

As I walked down the street, my footsteps made an echoing sound, and it comforted me as I traveled the lonely street.

I continued to walk until I heard voices. Soft, murmuring voices.

"She's so mad at me. I can't choose between the two of you," Came a male voice that seemed extremely familiar. "She doesn't get that I like the both of you, and I know I sound like a complete tool, but thanks for listening."

A female voice that I recognized, too, answered her companion. "Listen, I know you are with her, but I really do like you. Please get that through your head that you always have me," She told him, and after processing the situations these people were in, I knew who those people were.

Iggy Griffiths and Ella Forte.

"Please," Iggy started. "Could you make me think of something else for awhile?" He asked, and he sounded so desperate.

I froze. He just more or less asked a girl to kiss him. To make him forget. He wants to cheat on Nudge. The fun-loving girl that's always there for you, the one that's always happy and chirpy is going to be so heartbroken and I'm going to have to pick up the pieces.

"I'm not sure, Iggy," Ella answered, confirming my thoughts that they were the two talking.

Thank God, at least she had the sense and loyalty to question Iggy.

After a moment of life changing silence, Ella said, "This stays between us. Right?"

There was no response, so I had to picture him nodding.

I crept towards the sound, my footsteps silent, different from the ones earlier.

Slowly I approached the scene. Iggy and Ella were seated on a park bench, and Iggy was leaning in, while Ella had an unsure look on her face. I quickly pulled out my phone and recorded. I know that these people are my friends, but Nudge needs to know what these people have done to her.

Their lips connected and I turned away after that, not wanting to watch.

I stopped recording after a moment, then walked up to them, tapping my foot against the ground. They had their eyes closed so they didn't see me approach.

I crossed my arms and coughed.

Ella pulled away abruptly, and Iggy looked up, scared. He knew that people knew he was with Nudge, and him kissing another girl wasn't going to look good.

When he saw it was me, he literally gulped. Ella was crying, and I noticed she looked so ashamed, so guilty. She has a right to be. What really surprised me was that she looked guiltier than Iggy.

Ella looked at the sky. "I promised myself I would never be like my brother, I promised I wouldn't let these ugly emotions get the best of me, why?" She asked as the tears fell.

In that moment I actually felt bad for the offender.

MAXIMUM RIDE

ELLA POV

I was sitting on my favorite bench at the park, just thinking about my current situation. I liked Iggy, I just couldn't bring myself to talk to Nudge about it. Or anybody, really.

I leaned back, placing my hands behind my head when somebody seated their butt besides me.

I turned, and was instantly surprised. "Iggy?"

He smiled, but it wasn't real. It was sad and angry and hopeless at the same time.

"Hey Ella," He said, placing his hand casually over mine. On the outside I played it cool, but on the inside I was hyperventilating, going all fangirl.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he scooted closer.

"I came here to think," He responded, twining our fingers together. I was silently screaming.

"About?" I prompted, wanting to know his thoughts.

"You," He admitted. I screamed and did a happy dance in the privacy of my mind.

My surprised look must have been answer enough because he continued.

"She's so mad at me. I can't choose between the two of you," He continued, and I looked at him, eyes wide. There was a choice? He was dating her! "She doesn't get that I like the both of you, and I know I sound like a complete tool, but thanks for listening."

I knew I had to respond to this. "Listen, I know you are with her, but I really do like you. Please get that through your head that you always have me," I told him with sincerity. My hand was on his shoulder, comforting him.

"Please," He paused, thinking about what he was going to say next. "Could you make me think of something else for awhile?"

My jaw dropped and my hands turned to fists. He had just asked me to cheat with him. That was invitation to kiss him. He was asking me to betray my best friend, and his girlfriend.

"I'm not sure, Iggy," I told him, and I wasn't. This is one of the biggest decisions of my teenage life. Willing to take this one chance, to see if the kiss was as magical as I've imagined it, I asked, "This stays between us. Right?"

He nodded. Duh, who could we tell?

He started to lean in, and I sat there, and I sat there, still unsure. My heart was telling me, "Go for it! You like him!" But my brain was trying to overpower me, saying, "You're hurting a lot of people, and you'll be like your brother. Do you want that?"

I decided to do what people told me to, and follow my heart. The last thing I heard before I went in was a branch snapping and a beep of a phone. I dismissed it as Iggy's and got into the kiss.

I was smiling as I kissed him, yet feeling so guilty I wanted to cry.

Then we were interrupted.

There was a cough and I immediately pulled away, not wanting to get caught doing something so awful.

We looked up and saw one of the worst people to see at a time like this. Max.

Iggy literally gulped and I was crying, tears streaming down my face, and I was silently apologizing to my brain, telling it that I'd listen to it more.

I looked up at the sky, wondering if there was anyone up there. I chose to believe that if there was they'd want an apology so I started speaking. "I promised myself I would never be like my brother, I promised I wouldn't let these ugly emotions get the best of me, why?" I asked, then buried my face into my hands. "Oh God, I'm so sorry."

I felt a hand placed on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Max. "What you did was not okay, but at least you're sorry. Unlike someone," She said, ending her sentence with a glare at Iggy.

He shook his head and I saw a single tear fall.

I stood up, then dusted my butt off and wiped away the tears. "I have to go tell Nudge what happened. She deserves to know," I said, my sentence mostly directed at Iggy.

He shook his head. "No! We don't have to tell her and we can just act like nothing happened!"

Before I could answer, Max did. "You heartless douche!" She shouted at her best friend. I can't imagine how painful this is for her. "You asked your girlfriend's best friend to cheat then you refuse to tell your girlfriend? I thought you were better than this, Iggy. Right now I'd rather be with Fang. And that's saying something," She hissed, venom lacing her words and I shivered, hoping I wasn't next.

Then she shook her head and grabbed my hand. "We're telling Nudge. Now."

MAXIMUM RIDE

MAX POV

"Nudge, pick up your phone. For crying out loud," I said for what must be the fiftieth time. Ella and I were seated on the hardwood of my room. Ella was silently talking to herself and I was doing my best not to look at her.

After a moment of wondering whether I should call again, Ella spoke up. "Maybe she knows already and doesn't want to talk," She suggested, her voice quiet, her head bowed. God, she looked like she wanted to kill herself.

"That can't be it. The first thing she would do would be finding out if the rumor is true. She'd have to call for that," I told her, and then quickly typed something and sent it to Nudge.

Ella looked down again and silently starting crying. I know I shouldn't, but I felt sorry for her, she might lose her best friend. Well, I know all about losing best friends. Fang left and Iggy and Nudge may be gone, too.

Deciding to forget about what she had done, I put my hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

As she cried into my shirt, ruining it with salt water, I sat there, wondering if I was a bad person. Forgiving somebody that has done something wrong so easily. Is that bad? Is that wrong?

Well, I definitely won't be completely forgiving Iggy anytime soon. He asked her to cheat with him, not the other way around. He didn't even look guilty when I walked in on them. I'm sorry but that isn't the best friend I know.

I feel like life presents challenges for us, ones that they think we can overcome, but they've just overestimated us. They think I can pick up these pieces, Angel and I to clean this shattered mess, well, they better give us some time and a therapist.

As Ella cried, my phone buzzed.

The screen flashed, and I picked it up to see a text from Fang. Of all people, he had to be the one to text. Of course.

_Max? It's Nudge. Plz come pick me up. _

I read the message in confusion. Why would she be at Fang's house? I quickly typed in yes and sent it.

"Ella, come on. We're going to pick up Nudge," I said, standing up and pulling her with me.

She stood, no resistance, and followed. I think she dreaded the moment she'd have to face her best friend and tell her the news that may break her heart. I think she's scared to death.

But I think a lot of things. And I may think some things that aren't right. But that's what thoughts are for, having an opinion that nobody can hear and ridicule.

She climbed into the passenger seat, desperately trying to dry her tears. As we approached the house, Ella put on one of the most fake smiles I have ever seen.

Not being able to control myself, I reached out and took Ella' hand, knowing she was sorry, knowing that this would haunt her for the rest of her life, and just wanting to let her know that I understood. I felt what she was going through. I know what it's like to feel guilty.

"Hey!" A voice rang out through the cafeteria. "Hey Maxie!"

I sighed, knowing it wasn't J.J. Then I turned, ready for Bridged.

"So, Max, I know about your poor, poor Daddy," She told me, pouting her lips and talking to me as if I were a baby.

My answer was a glare. Then I got up to switch tables.

"Did you ever think that maybe it was your fault?" She called after me.

I froze. Then turned back around, my eyes probably hollow of any emotion besides hatred. Or guilt.

"My father was hit by a gas truck. That wasn't my fault," I hissed, actually wanting to fight back. She cannot get away with this one.

"Yeah, but why was he driving in the first place?" She asked, deadly calm and the room was unbearably quiet.

"To get a pizza," I whispered out slowly, and then I was free falling. Everything was slowly going black. My eyes closed slowly and the the last thing I heard before the guilty blackness overcame me was, "And because of your fat needs for pizza, your father is dead."

Guilt haunts you. It makes you want to scream and cry at random times. You want to freak out, and blame yourself for everything. You want to curl up in a ball and think, _it_ _was my fault, it was_ _my fault, it was my fault_.

Believe me, that's what I did. I was either crying or blaming myself until months after my father's death. It wasn't just him who died, part of me went with him.

Yes, I know that sounds weak, it sounds as if I'm an emo baby. I know, I don't need to be reminded, I'm already not proud of that time.

But I'm not emotionless. I'm not a robot. I cry, I smile, I _feel_. I am human. And I know what guilt is. That's why I'm not screaming at Ella, that's why I'm angrier at Iggy than I am at her. I know how she feels, and I know she was pressured into it. I can forgive her. I know I can. It might just take some time.

As I pulled into the driveway I took a deep breath. I knew Nudge would be hurt. Yet I was still wondering why she was at Fang's house. Of all people, she went to Fang. I mean, you're feeling betrayed by somebody, might as well go to someone else that betrayed you, right?

I opened the door, not waiting for Ella as I walked towards the front door. My finger poked the doorbell and I heard chimes echoing inside. My eyes wearily peered into the windows as I waited.

After what felt like an eternity the door opened. Mrs. Martinez was sitting on the other side, a smile on her face as she wiped her hands on her jeans.

"Max?" She asked before pulling me into a hug. "It's been so long since I've seen you!"

I easily returned the hug, she was familiar. Then I spoke. "Is Nudge here?"

She nodded. "Yes, her and Fang are in the basement. You and your friend can go ahead down."

I walked past her, easily finding the door that led to the basement.

"Nudge?" I asked as I reached the bottom of the wooden stairs. It was dark and the only light came from a TV screen. Even then I couldn't really see.

"Here!" came the reply, "To your right!"

I followed the voice, quickly reaching the couch. I found a hand and thinking it was Nudge, pulled the person up.

As soon as this person was standing I realized that it wasn't Nudge. It was a male who was dressed completely in black and who I hated. Yes, it was Fang. Strange how he keeps showing up in my life, isn't it?

"Hey Max," He whispered, and I could feel his breath on my face. I didn't pull away. Instead I stood there, looking at him.

Then my lips were on his. I couldn't control myself. I had to let out all of the sadness and pain and this was the way. I had to let out the stress of handling my life, Iggy and Nudge's relationship, and my father's death. This was the way.

He kissed back, wrapping his arms around my waist, and mine looped around his neck. My fingers were in his hair and his were creeping up my shirt.

"Max?" Came Nudge's voice, and I immediately pulled back, not believing what I had just done. I shook my head and backed away, not before grabbing Nudge's hand and pulling her out of the house.

I grabbed Ella as we walked past her, then out the door, slightly nodding at Mrs. Martinez asking me to tell my mother something.

When we reached my car, Nudge slipped into the passenger seat and Ella slid into the back seat. I drove immediately, reaching my house in moments.

I raced up the stairs, Ella and Nudge close behind, and even though Ella was guilty and Nudge was hurting, they were concerned for me.

I sat on the carpet of my room. "Nudge, why were you at Fang's house?" I choked out, knowing my eyes were probably the size of dinner plates.

She looked down. "Um..." She began, "I wanted to hear his side of the story. How he hurt you when you wanted to tell him about Bridged. So I went over there, and Max... I believe him," She told me, looking sadly into my eyes.

"He said—never mind," She started to say but cut herself off, deciding to keep that information for later.

"Okay," I began, trying to soak up this new information. "Now Ella has to tell you something."

Ella sat up. "Before I begin, I just want you to know that I'm so sorry, and if you hate me after this and never want to see me again, I totally understand. I don't want to see myself right now I'm so disgusted with me."

"Iggy asked me earlier to cheat with him," She blurted out, then slowed down. "He approached me and asked me to cheat. At first I was hesitant but then I said yes. I'm so sorry, Nudge. I'm so sorry."

Nudge sat back, surprised. "He asked you to cheat?" She questioned. Ella confirmed it as did I. "I can't believe he'd do that to me."

Nudge started to cry, and before I could react, Ella's arms were around her, and she was soothing her whispering that she was sorry, and before I knew it, Nudge had forgiven her. I don't think Iggy will be so lucky, though.

After an hour of Nudge telling Ella that it was okay, Ella left. I offered to drive her home, but she said she wanted to walk, to clear her head.

So Nudge slept over, and she told me something. Something very surprising.

"Max, I think you should forgive Fang," She was saying, and I continued to refuse.

After I told her I would never I guess she got fed up.

"Max! Fang told me that he is in love with you!"


	18. Will Nudge Be Broken?

**Hello! PLEASE READ THIS!**

**What I've decided I'm going to do is update this story once a week, and once I'm done with it, I'll work on Songs From The Trees until I'm finished with that one. So please don't go crazy because I'm not updating my other stories. **

**Alright, that's been said so now I can say that Melissa (who is a guest so I can't really recognize her) made me laugh my butt off at her review... but no, Iggy is staying straight. **

**Anyhoo, here you go! **

FANG POV

Love. We don't really know what it is. Do we? No.

Some say that it's a warm, fuzzy feeling you get when you see that one you're in love with. Others insist that it's like lights flashing behind your eyelids.

What I didn't expect was every time I saw Max I'd get so tingly that I'd almost pee myself then close my eyes and be blind for a moment because the fireworks behind them were so bright. I did not ask for that.

I didn't even ask to fall in love. Much less with someone that hates me.

I didn't ask for this to get so complicated. With Bridged, Lissa, and of course, Max.

I need to show Max that I love her. That I've changed. That I can stay by her side and be loyal. That I will never run away again.

You may be asking when and how this happened. I'll tell you. And before I go on, just realize that I know I'll probably lose my man-card for this, and that I'm not acting like Fang. I'll get back to being emotionless right after this.

I guess I've always loved Max somewhere deep down, all the way back to when J.J, Max, and I were all friends, I just never realized it.

I never knew how much I loved her until she wasn't mine. Until I realized exactly how much she hated me. Until I realized how bad I was hurting her.

When I did know all of these things the first thing I did was try to make the feelings go away. I didn't want them. I didn't need to feel for a girl that hated me so strongly.

But you can't make a love for someone just disappear. That's not how it works. So I guess you could say I fell in love with her at first sight, I just never recognized the feelings. I knew I loved her after Bridged attacked me and I felt so let down after she rejected me after she would have forgiven me. The hope I had, was gone. Then I knew that the pain in my heart was for her. I was for her.

Yes, I am a sap right now and I'm officially gay in the eyes of some of you right now but I love her. Get that through your heads.

And I'm going to get it through her head, too.

MAXIMUM RIDE

MAX POV

"He what?" I screeched, grabbing Nudge's shoulders and pulling her towards me.

"Loves you," She answered, looking at me earnestly.

"No! It's just one of his games! It has to be!" I said, pulling on my hair, wanting the pain to bring me back to reality. It worked. Didn't it explain why he kept trying to get me to forgive him? Why he continued to tell me that he wanted me back?

What it didn't explain was why he kept going to Lissa and Bridged. It definitely didn't explain that.

"No Max. Iggy is playing games. Fang is telling the truth. I know love, I've felt it. That was love," She said, almost sad that she had to tell me this.

I slightly nodded, not in control of myself. I sat down, I felt slightly dizzy. Then everything started to take a purplish hue. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Nudge," I choked out, "Get my mom."

One look let me know that she knew I wasn't joking.

She bolted out of my room, screaming as she went. "Dr. Batchelder! Max needs you! Max is sick!"

Hurried footsteps thumped up the stairs. "Max, are you okay?" I faintly heard a voice ask.

I tried to shake my head but couldn't control my neck, all I accomplished was looking like I was spazzing out.

"Just breathe, sweetie," I heard my mom say, and I did as I was told, taking in deep breaths, trying to inhale and exhale. Slowly but surely, my world returned to normal.

"She had a panic attack," Mom explained, helping me sit up. Nudge nodded, as did I.

"She should be fine, as long as she doesn't do anything strenuous for the rest of the night. May I ask what was so surprising that she freaked out?"

"Love," Nudge answered simply, and that was all my mother needed. She got up and left the room.

"Call him," I instructed Nudge, shoving my phone into her face. "I need to know if this is true."

She dialed the number and I waited, trying to go back to being Max. Trying to fix the small crack in my walls. It worked momentarily, but then the word love entered my brain and the walls damaged themselves.

"Max?" Was his first word when he picked up. Nudge had put it on speaker.

"No, it's Nudge," She replied, making the universal signal for quiet.

"Why are you on Max's phone? Is she there?" He asked quickly, and I pictured him as a little boy, nervous about his first crush, and somehow that made me less angry at him.

"She left it at my house, so I decided to call you. No, she isn't here," Nudge lied easily, sounding so sincere even I believed that I wasn't there.

That information calmed him. I could tell by his answer. "Okay, does she know about..." He let the sentence trail off, and we both knew what he meant anyways.

"Yes," Nudge admitted, "She was surprised."

"I bet that's one way to put it," Fang said, and I could hear the grim amusement in his voice. "But she hates me so it doesn't matter."

"She doesn't hate you," Nudge argued. "She likes you deep down, she's just so stubborn that she thinks she hates you."

I glared at her, protesting silently. Yet what she said had a ring of truth. I felt a pang in the spot where my heart is, and it felt like longing. I just felt so scared and confused and right now I could use some cookies and a nap. It's Wednesday night at the moment, so I have school tomorrow. I can't ditch again, my mom would kill me. Or make me help her with a cow giving birth. The horror. So that leaved facing life. Yes, awful, I know, but I have to do it. I can't skip it.

"Yeah, sure," Fang agreed sarcastically. For once I agreed with him. I did not like him… but I don't really know why I kissed him. I choose to believe that I did it so I could relieve all of my stress and anger, but I don't think that's the truth. I let out more than the emotions I usually let out by hitting things, I let out all of that... I don't know how to put it into words. I just know that it was far from hate. Actually bordering on... love.

As I pondered that, Nudge continued to argue. "No, she likes you, both Angel and I can see it, just not her," She paused. "But in her defense, she isn't the most sentimental person. She's more of the 'feelings don't matter' type of gal."

I glowered silently.

"That's what makes her so different from other girls!" Fang said, and I could picture the emotionless face he'd be wearing, with the raw feelings trying to break through.

"That's so sweet!" Nudge cooed, momentarily forgetting the conversation and situation at hand.

I could almost feel Fang's frustration. No wait, that's mine.

"Nudge," He began hesitantly, "Could you help me with her? Get her to see that I really do love her?"

"Of course!" She squealed, and I could hear her brain's gears whirring. "And Fang?"

Fang made a sound of recognition.

"I know we've had our problems in the past—mostly caused by you, I'd like to add—but I forgive you, I think you're sincere and actually real now. So, just know you have me."

Fang was silent for a moment—not really new for him—then finally said, "You don't know what that means to me. Thank you, Nudge."

They exchanged good byes then hung up.

"So, you've forgiven him," I asked, giving her a cold look.

Her answer was a nod.

I took a deep breath, deciding to be kind instead of yelling at her. "That's okay. You can make your own decisions and be friends with whoever you want. Except Sam, if you're friends with him I will hunt you down."

She giggled and surprised me by wrapping her wiry arms around my torso. I returned her embrace without hesitation, happy that everything was alright between us.

We stayed on light topics for the rest of the mights, and just tried to have a good time. Unlike when we would get together to sort out this soap opera that is our life. Let me tell you, it feels good to just hang out with Nudge again. Without having to worry or try to sift through all of the drama and problems. It feels great, actually.

It's not like all of the problems are gone, they're definitely still here, it's just that we've put them on hold. Somewhere in the back of my mind I'm wondering about all of this new information we got from that phone call, but in the front of my mind I'm thinking about how to get Nudge to open the bathroom door so she sets off the air horn I taped to the back of the doorknob.

"Hey Max?" Nudge asked after we had settled down. I looked over to her waiting gaze as an answer. "What do you think is going to happen after this?"

It was an innocent question, asked by a scared kid, but it still got me to think clearly for the first time in a long time. I mean, I can't tell the future, and she knows that, she's asking for what I think will happen. Honestly, I don't know. That's my answer, and it's the truth. So I told her just that.

"I don't know either," She replied, then pressed a button on the TV remote, changing it so that we were watching Mean Girls instead of a documentary on owls.

"Oh Mean Girls! I love this movie!" Nudge cried, turning the volume up. I smiled at her excitement.

Then I got to thinking. Mean Girls is sort of like my life. Well, just the actual mean girls. Bridged, Lissa, and their followers. They rule the school and they know it, during the day they're royalty, and they use that to their advantage so that they can stay royalty. They don't want anyone to upset the balance they've so carefully made.

They need a wake up call. They aren't going to he treated like royalty anymore, I'm here, and they should wake up and smell the reality.

After a few more hours, we fell asleep, and then a few more hours after that, we woke up. An hour after that we were ready to go to school, just not ready for the people we had to face there.

Nudge sat silently—surprising, I know—in the passenger seat, obviously deep in thought. I didn't want to interrupt her, so I didn't.

She left the car, still silent, when we arrived. We walked towards the front door together, standing tall, and entered the place that would answer her question from last night. We were going to find out what was going to happen.

MAXIMUM RIDE

It was loud, just like usual, and it was crowded, just like usual, but the crowd practically parted for Nudge and I, which was not normal.

Iggy waited at the end of that crowd, and soundlessly, he gestured for us to follow him into an empty classroom.

"Nudge?" He whispered, and she didn't answer, just glared. "Could you let me explain?" He asked, and when she didn't respond again, he took it as a yes.

"I was desperate, I was feeling so many different things, Nudge. I love you, and that's why I'm dating you. I don't want to be with Ella, you have to believe me!" He ranted, his voice growing louder as he continued talking.

Finally Nudge spoke up. "Iggy, I don't know what you were feeling, but I know what I'm feeling now. It's betrayal. So... Iggy, we're over." With that said, she stormed from the room, and I glimpsed tears of pain and anger running down her face as she left, and I couldn't help but feel awful.

I looked at Iggy, knowing my face wasn't giving away any emotions, and ran after Nudge, hoping she hadn't left the school grounds, because if she had, I didn't have any chance of finding her.

Fortunately, she had broken down and I found her crying in a janitor's closet. Sobs were racking her body and she kept hiccuping as the tears ran down her face.

I just did as the instinct told me and I hugged her. I held her close and let her ruin my shirt.

I heard the bell ring two or three times, but Nudge deserved to let it a out, and I was determined to let her, no matter how long it took.

Finally, her sobs subsided, and I was able to brush away the remaining tears so her face was clear. She sniffled as I walked her to the bathroom, and I realized how messed up she was over this.

She was usually happy and bubbly, but now she was really…broken. I just have to hope that she isn't damaged beyond repair. I need my friend to be here with me. She can't leave me alone like this, with me not knowing what's going to happen.

No, that's selfish, it isn't going to only effect me, the entire Flock would be devastated, possibly even broken themselves. I can't let that happen. I have to be there for Nudge, help her through this.

Don't think I've forgotten Iggy. He is still my friend. My best friend. No matter how a angry I get at him, I will always have to forgive him in the end, because he's my friend, just like Nudge. Except he made a huge mistake, and I will be mad at him for the pain he's caused. But I will forgive him.

While I was lost in thought, Nudge had fixed her make up so there was no evidence of the tears, and she had gotten a new shirt for me to wear, considering she had ruined mine.

As we walked back into the now crowded halls, I saw my own problem, and he was staring at me.

I stared back, and it was as if we were in some romantic movie. We couldn't look away, and at any moment we'd be running through fields of flowers in slow motion to reach each other.

None of that happened, though. Instead, I looked at Fang while he approached me, and I couldn't react when he placed his lips on mine.


	19. Forgiveness

**Hello readers! I am back! This story is close to done, I think I'm going to resolve the Niggy thing and be done. I was gonna break up the Fax and then put it back. Tell me in a review what you think. **

**Anyways, you guys did decide Eggy... so that will start next chapter (probably)**

**I am officially trying to update once a week. So if I don't you guys can get mad. **

**ANYHOO, here ya go! **

I stood there, unmoving as he tried to get a response out of me. Then those words flashed through my head. _He loves you. _

I was kissing back. Desperately, almost. It was like I thought I was going to lose him, I was holding on to him like there was no tomorrow. Which is strange because just yesterday I wanted to rip his throat out and feed it to dogs.

Eh, I guess things change.

God, how did I miss this feeling? These fireworks exploding behind my eyelids? The beating of my heart, almost frantic? The feeling of numbness slowly spreading so that all I can think is his name. I want to feel like this. All the time.

The moment was shattered when a cat call rang out from the crowd. "Yea Fang! Get some!"

I abruptly pulled away. What am I doing? I was shoved aside. Apparently somebody was asking that same question. "What are you doing, bitch?" Came a shrill voice. "Fang is mine last time I checked!"

I turned only to see Bridged standing in between Fang and I.

"You obviously haven't checked recently!" I almost snarled, narrowing my eyes and clenching my hands into fists. My nails digging into my palms kept me from launching myself at her.

Luckily I didn't have to control myself for long.

"Hey! Bridged! What are you doing?" Fang asked angrily, obviously pissed. He moved to stand beside me, then surprised me by grabbing my hand. I didn't resist, although my reasons why were still unknown to me.

"Protecting my man," Bridged answered, speaking as if it were obvious.

"Well, your man isn't here," Fang informed her, raising our entwined hands as proof. "Maybe you should go check with one of the six to ten guys you've slept with."

A sound rose from the crowd, and Bridged blushed a deep scarlet as I smirked.

"You know what? I will!" With that she stormed off, pulling down her miniskirt as she walked so it covered her butt.

"So Max," Fang began after she had left and the crowd had dispersed. "Where were we?"

I felt my back hit the cool wall. "We have school, Fang," I reminded him.

He shrugged. "And?" He prompted, leaning in again.

"Fang," I said softly, stopping him.

He groaned. "Fine," Then his expression brightened. "You know that fountain?" He didn't wait for me to finish. "I'll meet you there at four!" With that he strode off, obviously happy, and turned into another hall.

Shaking my head I followed, and walked into homeroom.

"Where were you?" My teacher shrieked accusingly. Ah, back to normal. For now.

MAXIMUM RIDE

I tapped my foot against the pavement as I waited. It was almost four and Fang had yet to show. I wasn't surprised, though. He was a player just yesterday, I'm still suspicious.

"Hey Max!" The voice I wanted to hear said brightly. I turned to see Fang jog over, a bright smile on his face.

I felt the matching smile light up my own face. Wasn't it just yesterday I hated this boy?

Then I realize something. No, it wasn't just yesterday. It was never, because it never happened. I've always loved him, I've always known it somewhere deep down. I chose to mask that with the hatred. Sure, I was mad—no, furious—when he left, but I never hated him for it. Maybe for a little while, but it has never lasted.

That's why I ran up to him and hugged him as soon as he was close enough. "I'm so sorry," I whispered into his chest as he stroked my hair.

He pulled back, astonishment on his face. "What? You're sorry?" He asked, bewildered.

I nodded. "For saying I hated you. I never have, in fact, I loved you. I was just angry."

He looked at me, trying to comprehend what I had just told him. "You love me back?" He whispered, and the look of innocence and love and hopefulness in his eyes made me melt.

"Yes," I told him, leaning back into his chest. God, I could do this all day.

"Well that is a relief!" He said, and I laughed, hugging him closer to me, not wanting to ever let him go.

After that we didn't kiss, we didn't do anything except talk, continue to build the building that was our friendship. It was never knocked down, just left unfinished. We got to know each other again, and I actually liked this almost as much as kissing him. Almost.

So when his phone buzzed and he had to go, I wanted to cry. But I didn't have to. I would get to do this again and again, that is, if nothing went wrong.

But this is my life, and things do go wrong.

MAXIMUM RIDE

"See! I told you!" Nudge squealed the next day. Instead if arguing with the girl, I just nodded.

We were at my house, sitting in the basement. Nudge was on a bean bag and I was lying on the couch. Some of the drama had been resolved, well, at least for me. Nudge was still into Iggy, and Ella was crying every time I saw her. Iggy was always alone, he never wants to talk. I've more or less lost my best friend. All because of a mistake.

Conversation had died down, and I saw the opportunity to clear things up, so I took it. "Nudge, what are you going to do about Iggy?" I asked quietly, afraid that she'd burst into tears and I'd have to comfort her. Again.

"I'm not going back to him. He doesn't really love me if he left me for somebody else," She said, but I saw the sadness in her eyes. But her statement made me think.

_He doesn't really love me if he left me for somebody else_. What if it's the same with Fang? What if he's playing me again? I shook my head. No, he couldn't fake that. It's not possible to fake love.

"I'm sorry," I told her, and I was. I was actually sorry. This isn't the 'required' feeling, I was sorry. I know what it feels like. I can sympathize. I know how bad it hurts. You feel like you're not as good, not as pretty, you're nothing. And it sucks.

"What does this do to the flock?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know. I'm not the biggest fan of Iggy right now, and I'm sure Gazzy isn't the best person to be around, I've already forgiven Ella, and I'm fine with you and Angel, so, where does that leave us?"

"With a broken Flock," I told her. "With a broken flock."

MAXIMUM RIDE

NUDGE POV

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," I hummed as I pulled the covers up on my bed. Folding them, I sat down, smiling at my handiwork.

The same song I had just been singing sounded out from my phone, telling me that somebody was calling.

"Heyo!" I said as I picked it up, not bothering to look at the contact. I expected Max, or Angel, or Ella. Or maybe even Fang. Instead I heard the last voice I wanted to hear.

He's a six pack wielding, blonde, pyro. Yes, Iggy.

"Nudge, could you hear me out?" He whispered, sounding broken. God, in that moment, all I wanted to do was just that. But instead, I could made an sound that was far from comprehendible, and quickly clicked the red button before my strength diminished.

My seconds of happiness were gone. Disappeared, dissolved, vanished, whatever you want to call it.

Now I was left wondering why I had done all of the things I had. I was questioning my decisions, and Max would've slapped me and quoted herself. "Just take what life gives you, stomp on it, and move on." That's what I should do, but I can't. I'm stuck here, life has thrown a mountain at me, and I'm stuck.

Maybe, with time and concentration, I could actually solve this problem, but that's the problem. High school doesn't really give you much time, and concentration? Every time I try to think I want to burst into tears again. That's what this boy has done to me.

I want to just forgive everyone and get this over with. But I can't. Forgiving Ella was easy, it felt right. Iggy is going to be a whole different story. He's the reason this started, he's the reason why I'm like this, so sad, so broken. I just... can't bring him back into my life right now. I need some time off, to heal.

I can't go away, I still need to go to school of course, but I can just… start over. Keep the flock that I still trust and move on. But that wouldn't be fair, Max and Angel and Gazzy are still friends with Iggy, I'd be tearing apart their friendship with him, and I couldn't bring myself to do that. I care for these guys.

That brings me to my next topic. Now that I'm not with Iggy anymore, is Gazzy going to come after me? I mean, I love that little bugger, but I'm not sure if it's in that way. Yes, I'm friend zoning him. I'm cruel, don't remind me.

But... now that I've broken up with Iggy, I'm allowed to think of Gazzy as more than a friend. I didn't even think of thinking about it before and now I'm seriously considering it. Is that bad? Is it because I just broke up with Iggy and I'm confused? Why am I suddenly questioning everything that I've ever thought? Why has life thrown this at me?

Why do I love them both?

MAXIMUM RIDE

MAX POV

"Hey Max," Fang called as he jogged over to me. A smile was instantly on my face, replacing the frustrated frown I had been wearing.

"Hey," I replied softly, thankful that he could take my mind off of things. I can't spend all of my time thinking about Nudge and her problems now that some of mine have been resolved.

He took a seat behind me and I continued to stare into space as I ate my lunch. I was at the park, I had decided that it would be fun to eat out here, alone, with nature. I was wrong. The quietness simply gave me a better chance to think about everything, and I wanted anything but that. I'm happy Fang came and ruined the silence. Actually, he doesn't really talk, he just sits there. But it's nice to share the silence.

As I took the last bite of my sandwich and turned to talk to him, he captured his lips with mine. I didn't argue, kissing him was one of the easiest things I've ever done, it just feels natural.

It went on like that for a while, just us kissing, until two certain someones interrupted us.

"Max? What are you doing?" Iggy asked, his eyes were the size of car tires, and Gazzy, who was standing next to him, was obviously equally surprised.

"Kissing the guy I like," I responded, trying to stay cool, even though on the inside I was burning with shame. God, this is embarrassing.

"But that guy is Fang!" Gazzy pointed out, Iggy nodding behind him.

"And I've forgiven him," I told them, standing tall. "He's okay now, Nudge and I have both forgiven him."

Iggy took a few steps closer to me, obviously disagreeing with me. "You've forgiven the guy that broke apart our friendship?" He strode up closer, getting in my face. "What made you think that would be a good idea?"

"When Nudge forgave him first and told me that he loved me!" I shouted, defending Nudge and Fang. I can't believe that Iggy is my best friend.

"He loves you?" Iggy asked, noticeably less angry, then muttered under his breath, "Sure does explain a lot."

"Yes, he does," I began, but never got to finish.

"I do," Fang interrupted. "And I'm sorry for the way I treated all of you. I was stupid and naïve and I thought that popularity was all I needed. I never meant any of those things I said to you, and I never really liked Lissa. I'm really sorry I started all of this and caused such a big mess. It may be my fault for all of these problems, like a big chain reaction."

Instead of taking in Fang's apology, we all just gaped at him for talking so much. Fang doesn't talk. That's how it works. I mean, he's Fang, he's known for being silent.

"I forgive you," Gazzy surprised us all. I half smiled, glad that everything in my life seemed to be resolving. Now if inly the main problem of Nudge and Iggy would clear up, then I'd be completely happy.

Iggy's resolve seemed to weakening. After Fang's paragraph and Gazzy acceptance, he seemed to see things in a new light. I smiled, it was a matter of time before he cracked.

I was right. A moment later he said, "Fine, I forgive you. But I'll be watching."

Fang let a real smile shine then hugged me, and I obviously returned that embrace.

A few minutes later Gazzy and Iggy left, chattering as they went. When they were out of sight, Fang turned towards me, excitement shining on his face. I was surprised by how much emotion he was showing.

"Max, they're forgiving me! We can be the Flock again!" He exclaimed, and hugged me again.

I nodded into his chest, smiling to myself.

He was right, we can be the Flock again.


	20. I Create My Own Problems Now

**Hello! I'm sorry I'm a day late with my update, it's just that my life has been really sad lately. My friend died of a brain tumor recently and I found out that another has been cutting. She's getting help now. **

**Anyways, this chapter has a lot of switching POVS and it's not really that good, just please understand. Maybe a bunch of reviews will help me. **

**So, you guys wanted Eggy and Nazzy, so I guess that's what I'm giving. And the don't panic about the fax. Just wait until next week. Okay? **

**And there will probably be about three or four more chapters, if I can't wrap it up, then five. To all of the people that have stuck with me throughout the entire story, thank you. I want to give a special shoutout to Sinca for being my first reviewer and Skatzaa for giving the best reviews. **

**Here ya go!**

IGGY POV

I'm an awful person. There's no way around it. I am simply horrendous. I have hurt so many people in so many different ways that I'm surprised I still have friends. I just can't believe that these wonderful, amazing people haven't seen what I've seen inside of me.

Oh, you still think I'm a good guy, still have some kindness deep down? I beg to differ.

I've hurt Nudge by _cheating on her_.

I literally used Ella.

I tore apart Nudge and Gazzy.

Nudge and Ella are both always crying and I don't know if they're still friends.

I've ruined my friendships with Angel and Max.

And... and I cheated on somebody. I don't have a right to make fun of anyone anymore, I can't laugh at a jerk treating a girl badly. I did that, too. I'm just like Sam. We all know how much I hate Sam.

Speaking of Sam, what is up with Max's relationship? She is with Fang. The same guy that left her and us for more popular people. I mean, he left his real friends for a bunch of Justin Bieber and Miley Cirus wannabes.

I guess he is pretty cool, though. We were best friends before he turned into a jerk. I just cannot believe he did that to us.

Wait a second... I need to get over the past and catch up to the present. I mean, I have so many problems with just Nudge right now, and I'm focusing on Max's problems. That isn't right. Maybe when things were still good and we all hated Fang and hung out on Fridays I'd be able to think about her problems, but it's not that time anymore. Now everybody is angry at someone else and we all want someone to blame. In reality, we have to either blame ourselves, or me. I'm the cause for at least half of this mess, so why not collect some blame? Aren't you supposed to clean up your own juice when you spill it? Retrieve your own frisbee when you throw it into a tree? Well, now it's my turn to fix everything that I've broken. Pick up the broken glass before it stabs anymore people.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had picked up my phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Heyo, you've reached Max! I'm probably too lazy to come to the phone right now, so leave a message after that beep sound that annoys the living crap out of me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!"

There was a single low beep and I slowly spoke out the speech I had just prepared in my head. Yes, the one I just told you. That was the rough draft.

"Screw it."

"Max, I need to know. Do you hate me? Does Nudge hate me? Angel, Gazzy?" I was on the verge of turning into the Hulk or something, I was so pissed at myself. "Do I have even a chance of being forgiven?"

"Is everything I know... gone?"

MAXIMUM RIDE

MAX POV

"Is everything I know... gone?" I heard Iggy say through the phone. I really had been on the verge of picking up the cell, but it had gone to voicemail, and I knew Iggy would leave one, so I let him.

I expected him to say more, but instead he hung up. All I could do was sit there and wonder about the answers to his questions.

Angel didn't hate him. I knew that. She has this weird sense thing that can tell what people are feeling, if they really mean it, if they're really sorry. It's almost like telepathy. She could tell that Iggy didn't mean to do that, that he was sorry, and he was sad and broken now. I'm taking Angel's word because she's never been wrong before.

Gazzy certainly isn't mad at him, if anything he's happy. Iggy just gave him a huge chance with Nudge, the girl he's practically in love with, the bubbly, fun girl that any guy would be lucky to have. Plus, Gazzy and Iggy have always been best friends, Gaz wouldn't let girls and relationships ruin that.

Onto Nudge. I can't answer this one that well... He did cheat on her and she does tell us to never say his name again, but I think that her friendship with him can withstand all of this damage. They might not be the best of friends anymore, but time will heal her wounds, and make him see that he's not awful. And I know he thinks he's awful, I can see it his eyes, the way he moves, the way he looks like he wants to hit himself, as his best friend, I can see that he may not be the same. All because of one little mistake. I just hope that I'll be able to hang out with the Flock as a whole again. If not, I think I'll go insane. Even right now, Fang is the only one keeping me on the ground, keeping me from crying and screaming and ripping my hair out of my head.

Fang. I think I should seriously think about my situation with him. I have to make sure he'll never betray me again. I don't think I'd be able to stand the heartache. Actually, I may be able to, if I was allowed to beat the absolute crap out of him.

Maybe I should give him a little space, see what he does. Actually, that's a good idea. I'll say I need a break from everything (which isn't technically a lie) and that I need to just... breathe. Then I'll watch. I will give him one week to prove that he's for me. Then I will either leave him forever or stay. If he goes to Lissa or Bridged then I don't think I'd be able to trust him. Actually, I know I wouldn't be able to trust him. If he stays respectful and waits for me to be ready then I will go back to what I really want. Which is him, so we're clear. I just need to _know_. I need to be sure.

You think this is stupid? You think Fang will never leave me? Maybe you should just remember that Iggy cheated on Nudge and now she's probably crying on her bed. That and Fang has left for a slut twice. I'm giving him a chance to go back to those sluts, we just have to see if he takes it.

I know that I may be throwing something amazing away, but I want to be sure this time. I don't want to invest in a love that won't work out.

Would you?

MAXIMUM RIDE

"Hey Fang..." I asked slowly, almost silently. I kind of hoped he wouldn't hear me.

But he did. "Yea?"

"I think..." I let the sentence trail off before picking it up again. "I think we should take a little break. I... just need to test something... need to deal with all of my problems. I like you I really do... it's just that I need a fresh start to deal with some stuff. I will come back, I just need some time. Okay?"

He was staring at me. The most heartbroken expression on his face. I wanted to cry and hug him and tell him that I was kidding. But I couldn't. I had to be sure that he wouldn't break me. That's happened three times. My father, Fang, then Sam. I honestly cannot handle that pain again. All of those cracks would break completely and I'd shatter.

"Why?" He whispered, not looking away from my eyes. I wonder what he sees there. Hopefully not my thoughts. He's always been able to do that. Read me like a book, tell me how to feel better and help me out.

I took a deep breath before answering. "I told you."

The look in his eyes was terrifying. "No, really?"

"I need trust," With that I got up and walked away, trying my best not to look over my shoulder.

MAXIMUM RIDE

NUDGE POV

"Hey Gaz," I greeted my friend as he parked his butt besides mine.

"Hey Nudge," He said, unusually upbeat for all this drama. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" I asked, his contagious smile spreading to my face. This was my first smile in God knows how long.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out, catch a movie, maybe get some ice cream?" He asked quickly, as if he would lose his courage. He probably is losing it now. And he was, because the next thing he said was, "If you don't want to, that's fine, I just wanted to ask, maybe just as friends if that's what you want..."

I pecked him on the cheek and whispered, "No, not as friends. Pick me up and eight tomorrow."

MAXIMUM RIDE

IGGY POV

"What's going on Gazzy?" I shouted over the phone, to the one Flock member that wasn't really mixed up in all of this drama.

"Nothing, just got a hot date tomorrow night," He said in what was supposed to be a cool voice, but just made him sound like he had something in his throat.

"That's my boy! Who is it?" I asked enthusiastically, almost completely forgetting my problems. Thank God I have Gazzy, or I think I'd go insane.

"Well, um..." He began before I realized that he had no date. Poor guy, I'll just go along with it.

Yet before I could speak up to help him out, he finished the sentence. "It's with Nudge."

I went silent. My girlfriend Nudge? Oh wait, she and I aren't together anymore. And Gazzy has told us that he likes Nudge. I guess that's okay, I mean, it's not like Nudge and I are dating. If we were, I'd be offended... actually, I wouldn't be offended because I cheated on Nudge. I guess she'd just be even with me.

"That's good for you, bro. Have a good time," I said, my voice noticeably duller and my problems returning to mind. Apparently talking to someone doesn't always help you.

I hung up the phone and trudged up the stairs.

Is Nudge trying to make me jealous? If so, two can play at that game. Sitting on my bed, I picked up the fallen cell phone and held it in my palm, feeling the warmth of holding it seconds ago still there. I dialed the number that could change things, either making me happier or making Nudge sadder, and held the cell to my ear.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Ella? It's Iggy," I told her, and waited for a second before continuing. "I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out on Saturday night. Just chill at my place. Do you want to?"

"Sure!" She agreed almost immediately. I smiled.

"Great, I'll pick you up at six," With that I hung up.

I don't know if this is about jealousy anymore. Maybe Nudge and I just were't meant to be. Still, when we were together, it just felt right. Like I could trust her with my secrets, with my pain, with my heart. Actually I could. She just couldn't trust me with hers. If I didn't make that one decision, we would still be together. Maybe not for much longer, but it probably would have been a mutual break up and we would have been great friends. I just made a bad decision when I wasn't thinking straight.

From now on, I'll just be kind to her, try to regain her trust and friendship, and be happy for her, through whatever choices she makes. Whether she leaves me or not, whether things work out or not, I will trust her. I have to. Because I've already proved that I'm not the best guy to make decisions. Actually, that's an understatement.

I stood up, letting the forgotten phone fall to the ground.

"I pledge that I will never hurt her. Ever, ever again. I promise myself and everyone else that I've changed. For the better this time."


	21. Forever And Always

**Hello! I am SO sorry that I was gone for so long, it's just that I wrote a new story for the Hunger Games, PLEASE check it out if you like the Hunger Games. I made up for being gone with a long chapter, it's more than 3,000 words!**

**Anyways, this is the last chapter! Leave me a review telling me if I should make an epilogue. **

**I cannot believe that my very first story is over. I can't believe that it got so many reviews and favorites and followed! I want to say thank you to everybody that has ever reviewed or favorited or followed it means so much to me. **

**Thank you SOSOSOSO much. **

**I may or may not see you in an epilogue depending on your reviews, so review! **

FANG POV

I was frozen. Again. For the fifth or sixth time that hour. I heard my mom telling me to get up, but nothing processed. Max had told me we were "taking a break" because she needed "trust". I had already ditched my old life for her, told her I needed and loved her, what else did I need to do? Apparently more, I told myself, unfreezing and continuing with my life.

I walked upstairs, slowly, with jerky, unsure movements, wishing I had someone, anyone (preferably Max, though) to talk to. Which is usually the last thing I want. You know, to talk.

Trust. Max wants trust. She needs me to show her that I love her. So I will. That's exactly what I'll do. I just need to figure out how.

Turning on the radio, the song Bad by The Cabs began to play, and from there, a plan began to form in my head. It formed slowly, but I am a teenage boy...

Max had said that she would be at the park everyday from now on, I don't know if she was being serious, or if it was just one of those things that couples say to each other, but if that's true, it's probably the best place to meet her.

Standing up, I quickly began to scribble down lyrics on my hands. Humming as I picked up my phone, I dialed a number, one that should help me a lot.

"Nudge?" I asked when she picked up. "You know how to play keyboard right?"

MAXIMUM RIDE

MAX POV

I have been coming to the park regularly now, trying to reduce the sadness that always makes me want to scream and cry and just run away. It has sort of been working. But while the nature calms me, the memories overtake me. I wish this week could just be over.

As I walked towards the part of the park where there was a stage for kids to play on and pretend to be rockstars, I saw something very unusual. There was an actual band on it, not some five year old playing the air guitar.

And as I walked closer, I saw the members that made up that band. Nudge, Iggy, and Fang. You know, the guy that I thought would be hanging out with Lissa.

And when I got closer still, I saw that Fang looked up at me and said, "Well here she is folks, I guess we can start now." And then there was massive applause. What did he do to make the audience so excited? Bribe them?

"Max, I know you're putting me through a test, and I just want to let you know that this how I'll pass," Fang said, then pulled the microphone from the stand as Nudge began to play.

BAD BY THE CAB

_It feels just like it was yesterday_

_Why's it fallin apart?_

_I've never been one to walk away_

_But I've had enough, and it's breaking my heart_

_Cause you love me just the way that you should_

_It's nothing that you do, no, it's nothing you say_

_Pretty baby, I know that you're good_

_But I don't want a good girl, no not today_

_I want it bad _

_I want a bad girl baby bad _

_I want a love that's crazy yea_

I began to smile uncontrollably. Fang wasn't even half bad. If anything, he was good. Who am I kidding, he's amazing. American Idol, here he comes.

_I want a bad girl baby bad yea_

_I want it bad_

_I want a girl who stays out too late_

_And when I call, she doesn't answer the phone_

_I want a girl who likes it her way_

_And through it all, I know I'll end up alone_

_Yea yea yea, you love me just the way that you should_

_It's nothing that you do, no, it's nothing you say_

_Oh pretty baby, I know that you're good_

_But I don't want a good girl no, not today_

He was talking about me. I was the girl that he amde out to be so amazing and badass. He made meirresistible from his point of veiw, and I started to realize how much he cared to do this for me.

_I want it bad_

_I want a bad girl baby, bad_

_I want a love that's crazy, yea_

_I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night_

_I want it bad_

_I want a bad girl baby bad_

_I want it bad_

_I'm getting sick of predictable _

_Tired of logical_

_Oh yea I gotta shake it off tonight_

_Oh yea girl I want something physical, not something invisible_

_I'm tired of being good let's be bad_

_I want a bad girl baby, bad_

_I want a love that's crazy yea_

_I wanna a bad girl baby, bad_

_I want a love that's crazy yea_

_I wanna fight_

_I wanna rock and roll and party all night _

_I want it bad_

_I want a bad girl baby, bad _

_I want a love that's crazy, yea_

_I wanna fight_

_I wanna rock and roll and party all night_

_I want it bad _

I almost went deaf from the applause, but I tuned it out as I strode to the stage, marched up the steps, and grabbed Fang's face and kissed him with all of my heart.

He immediately responded, and somehow that made the crowd cheer louder. I don't know how that's possible, they were already destroying my eardrums.

"I am so sorry," I apologized, leaning my forehead against his.

He kissed my cheek before responding. "I understand. If I were you I would've done the same."

I leaned in to kiss him again and was again almost deaf because of the cheering crowd.

I stepped back. "And I have to thank the best friends in the world!" I hugged Nudge, who squealed and squeezed back, then hugged Iggy, who was less responsive but still wrapped his arms around me.

Then I more or less dragged Fang off the stage, pulling him to a place where we could be alone. I can't exactly talk when I can't even hear myself think.

"Fang, I love you, and I am so sorry that I made you sing in front of people. Oh, and for licking the cookie I gave you a while back," I said, pulling him close.

"Ergh!" He exclaimed, pulling back with a disgusted look on his face. "I ate that!"

"Well..." I trailed off, "Don't we swap spit all the time?"

He nodded, then pulled me into a hug. "Max, I need to tell you that I love you. I will love you forever and always, for the rest of my life. Through the wind and rain and pranks pulled by Gazzy, I will be here for you. No matter what. Forever and always."

I didn't need to respond. He knew I felt the same. He kissed me, sweetly and slowly, and I knew in that moment, I would never have to lose him again. He was mine. Forever and always.

MAXIMUM RIDE

NUDGE POV

"Gazzy, that was an amazing date, thank you so much. I honestly had a great time," I said as Gazzy walked me up my porch steps. I can't believe that I went on a date with one of my best friends!

"I had the time of my life, Nudge," Gazzy told me honestly, then pecked my cheek. "Willyoubemygirlfriend?" He asked quickly, looking down in embarrassment.

"Of course I will!" I told him, then pulled his chin up and kissed him hard.

I'm going to keep my business and romantic choices to myself here, so just imagine what happened.

And I guess this is where I want to be. I can just feel that this is perfect, that it will work out. I trust him with every bone, and every drop of blood in my body. He would never hurt me, not like Iggy. He's too sweet and innocent, and I'm ninety nine percent sure that he loves me just as much as I love him.

Woah. Hold the phone and shut the front door. Did I just say that I loved Gazzy? Was I being serious?

As I looked into Gazzy's eyes, I decided yes, I was being serious. I did love him, I could already tell. So I told him just that.

"I do too, Nudge. I love you too."

Yea, this is definitely where I want to be.

MAXIMUM RIDE

IGGY POV

So... I went out with Ella. And I actually enjoyed myself. I thought it would be a one time thing, with me just trying to get my mind off of Nudge, but I had one hell of a date. The setting was perfect, the conversations were perfect... she's perfect.

It had just been a simple dinner, but she still blew me away. Her hair has been pulled back into a bun, she showed off a beautiful navy blue dress. It reached her knees and sparkled in the light. Damn, that's the most I've ever paid attention to a girl's outfit. Maybe besides Nudge when she wore that... never mind. I promised myself that I was over Nudge. She has obviously moved on from me, and I now have to move on from her. Hopefully with Ella. I will always love Nudge, there will always be a small spot in my heart reserved for her, but now Ella has a spot of her own.

I shook my head. I didn't need to be thinking about the past, I should be enjoying the present and expecting the future.

I should resolve all of this. I picked up the phone and dialed Nudge's number, quickly pressing call before lost my nerve.

"Hello? Iggy?" Nudge answered, obviously surprised. I doubt she thought she's hear from me anytime soon.

"Nudge I want you to know that I went out with Ella. I will always love you. I know you went out with Gazzy, and that's great, I'm happy for you. I've promised myself that I would be happy for you, no matter what. So I'm keeping that promise. I will be like your big brother again. I want to be best friends again."

I heard a strangled breath from the other side of the line. After a second I realized Nudge was crying. "Nudge did I say something wrong?"

I could imagine her shaking her head as she said, "No, no, you said everything right." She paused. "Let's be bet friends again. Just like old times. The good times."

A smile lifted the frown off of my face. "Yea. Just like the good times."

MAXIMUM RIDE

SEVEN YEARS LATER

MAX POV

"Fang, I'll be ready in a minute," I shouted, hoping that my call would echo through the apartment and reach Fang.

Luckily it did, because he shouted, "I know you're a girl, but this is ridiculous!"

I rolled my eyes, zipping the back of my dress up. Yes, you read that correctly. I'm wearing a dress. And jewelry. I refused to wear heels, though. My dress is long so I was able to get away with Converse. Fang doesn't have to know that though.

"You're lucky you're not dating Bridged or Lissa anymore, the wait would be excruciating!"

"Yea, thank God I dodged that bullet!" He shouted, and I could practically feel his smile. "But how long does it take to lace up Converse?"

How did he know? Instead of shouting something back, a grin covered my face.

So... in case you were wondering, Fang and I both have completed college, and now live together in a small town in Massachusetts. We didn't really want to go back to California or Arizona, considering all of the history there. Plus, Angel and Ella are going through their last year of college nearby-Gazzy goes to school back in Arizona, he visits every break and is planning to move here when he's done-, so we can visit them anytime we want. Iggy lives in the same apartment building, and Nudge lives in a small house not so far away. Gazzy is moving in with her as soon as he completes college. Yes, Gazzy and Nudge are still going strong, and this may surprise you, but Iggy is planning to propose to Ella as soon as she completes college. Angel plans to move in with Gazzy and Nudge or buy an apartment of her own. Surprisingly, it depends on whether her boyfriend wants to move in with her. His name is Daniel, and according to Angel, "He's amazingly perfect."

So as you can see, our crazy, dramatic lives have resolved themselves, and we're all still great friends. Everything seemed to sort itself out.

So when Fang screamed, "If you're not ready in five minutes, I'm leaving without you!" I knew this had to be important. Last time we missed reservations he shrugged and took me to McDonald's.

I burst out of our room and said, "Ready," As I walked into the kitchen where he was waiting.

Walking into the room, a uncharacteristic grin covered his face. "You look amazing," He said, kissing my cheek before pulling me to the door. "And I would love to admire you some more," He paused to wiggle his eyebrows, "But we really have to make these reservations."

I stopped dead. "Why are you so uptight?" I asked him, my hands sneakily snaking around his neck. "We could just eat in the apartment." I smirked evilly, pulling him from the hallway back towards the apartment.

He shook his head. "Sorry, this is important."

I sighed. "Alright, whatever has got your panties in a twist, I'll go along with it."

He smiled. "Thank you," For a second his lips were on my cheek, then he resumed pulling me towards the lobby.

As we got there, I saw the doorman discreetly wink at Fang, and then Fang smirked back. What's going on here?

Fang walked out to his pickup truck and climbed in, inviting me to sit next to him simply by using his eyes.

As soon as I was buckled in, he was off, taking the necessary turns to go to wherever we were going.

I expected him to turn into some ridiculously expensive restaurant that takes years to get a reservation, but he didn't. Instead he drove right out of town, and came to a small little lake in the middle of nowhere.

He stopped, pulling to the side of the dirt road, and climbed out of the car. He walked around the front of the vehicle to reach my door, which he eagerly pulled open.

"Fang, do you have to pee or what, I've never seen you this excited!" I joked as he grabbed a picnic basket from the back of the truck.

He took my hand into his and lead me to where the grass meets the lake of the beach, then opened the picnic basket.

Out came two bathing suits, a pair of swim trunks and a bikini, along with a red and white checkered blanket and sandwiches and lemonade and all sorts of food that I love. I realized with excitement that he had brought chocolate chip cookies. (I still have an obsession with them.)

"Go change," He ordered, tossing the black bikini at me.

"Fang, we have been dating for about seven years, and you still haven't realized how incredibly stupid it is to order me around. Especially when trying to get me to wear a bathing suit that will most likely show off more of me than I want it to, so you can have a good show," I said sternly, my hands on my hips.

"It's so we can go swimming," He said, pushing me towards the truck so I could change in privacy. "And besides, Nudge picked it out a while ago."

Deciding it wouldn't be fun to argue and would ruin our little outing, I decided to just go with it.

I returned from changing, pulling the suit so that it covered what I wanted it to. Which was way more than it was capable of.

"Why did you make me dress fancy if we were just going to change?" I shouted so he could hear me from the truck.

"Because this was supposed to be a surprise, and if you thought we were going somewhere fancy, you would never expect this," He explained, coming back from behind the truck to hug me.

I smiled and turned into his hug, then pecked him on the lips before ducking under his arms and running to the water.

He shouted-it sounded like a war cry-and ran after me.

We splashed around, hitting each other with water, playing tag, Marco Polo, and whenever Fang caught me, he wouldn't release me without a kiss in return.

I don't know how much time had passed, just that the sun was setting and it was getting too cold.

"Fang, I'm cold," I whispered as we got out.

His only response was to go to the basket and take out what looked like my favorite pair of jeans and a tight black t-shirt. There was a sweatshirt, too, but he smirked and said, "The t-shirt is pretty tight, I doubt you'll need the sweatshirt."

"That doesn't even make sense!" I giggled as I went to change.

"Doesn't matter!" He called after me, probably beginning to change himself.

After that we ate, and it was delicious. I must have crammed myself full of the food and then I had about sixteen cookies. Fang didn't even compare to me, he said he wasn't that hungry. I found that weird because usually we bicker over food, and he almost always matches or eats more than me.

When I asked he shook it off, muttering something about not being hungry.

I shrugged it off and leaned into his shoulder, and we both fell back onto the blanket.

At first we talked, talked about anything really, then we lapsed into the comfortable silence that we were used to.

I was about to look at my watch and announce the time when a shooting star whizzed across the sky, almost too fast for my eyes to see.

"Make a wish!" Fang exclaimed, pointing it out, unusually excited.

"I wish that I will always have you as somebody I love and that I will always have the Flock backing me up," I said, sighing contentedly. "What about you?"

"I wish that you would be my wife," He said, and slowly pulled me up, but stayed down on one knee himself.

I gasped, happy tears starting to flow down my face as he pulled out a small black velvet box and held it out to me. He opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond, set around sapphires.

"Maximum Ride, I promise to love you forever and protect you when you need it. I will hold you back when somebody pisses you off too much, but release you if I'm pissed too. What I'm trying to say is, will you be mine, forever and always?" He asked, biting his lip nervously. "Will you marry me?"

I can't believe that he remembered that conversation after he had sang for me when we were fifteen.

"Yes! Yes! One trillion times yes!" I cried, pulling him to his feet and kissing him, and he twirled me around before holding me still and whispering, "You're mine, forever and always."


	22. Epilogue

**So... this is the epilogue of my first story, officially marking it over. I'm literally sitting here posting this muttering to myself, "Don't cry idiot. Don't you dare cry." **

**Yea... I'm crying. **

**Anyways, I'll be moving on to work on Songs from the Trees, and I already posted a chapter for. Check it out. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ MY HUNGER GAMES FIC! PLEASE! IF YOU REVIEW I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! THANK YOU!**

**Sorry for that outburst, but it got the message across. **

**So... goodbye to this story, hello to all future stories! I will miss you, story, but I will get over it! Alright, now read and review. **

"Oh God, oh God..." I muttered, pacing back and forth, my heels clicking back and forth across the ground. I stumbled, the heel tangling in the dress before righting myself and resuming my pacing. "What if he isn't there?"

"Max!" Nudge yelled, slapping me across the face. "Get it together! He is in complete and total love with you, why wouldn't he be there?" She trailed off. "Well, I guess he wouldn't be there if he was kidnapped by a group of ninja unicorns, or maybe had to save people that were in a bus and the driver fell asleep and drove into a lake. I think that would be a good excuse. I don't really like busses, but lakes are cool, I guess. Remember that time when Iggy, you, Ella and I all went to the lake back in Arizona and Iggy pushed me in and I fell into somebody's raft? That was hilarious until that six year old pushed off of the the raft and ruined my hair."

I didn't interrupt Nudge for once, instead just let her rant. It calmed me almost, hearing her voice rant on and on like old times.

"Alright, well here's your mom, I should get out there," Nudge stopped herself and fixed my long, mermaid style dress before leaving.

I studied my dress as she left, smiling slightly at the long trail, my lace covered arms, even the lace vail made me want to throw my hands in the air and do some stupid happy dance that would shame my family and children. My hair was up in some fancy bun my mom had somehow created out of the tangled mess upon my head, and little strands fell annoyingly into my eyes, but I guess that looked good. I had refused make-up, deciding to go with a natural look, knowing Fang would like that better.

Now that I am done explaining my clothing choices to you, let's get on with my wedding.

"Oh my goodness, Max," My mother exclaimed as she came up to me, wrapping me into a hug. "You're so beautiful." I swear I saw a rare tear leak down her face and onto the floor, but I can't be sure.

"Where do you think I got it from?" I joked weakly, hugging her back. The worries of Fang not being there still ran around my head, and I bit my lip as she pulled away.

"We don't have that much time until my little girl is completely grown up," My mother whispered and I felt like crying tears of happiness. Yes, it was sad that I was all grown up, but I'm getting married! To Fang, the guy I've known ever since I was two years old, the guy that has caused so many of my problems then solved them all, the guy I will love forever and always.

"Mom, I'm twenty three," I told her, as I've said so many times over the years.

"You said the same thing when you were seven and you wanted a Great Dane, two years later you got one and the first thing that happened was you being knocked over and almost fracturing your wrist," She pointed out, and I stuck my tongue out at her, pouting.

"I miss Tee," I said, remembering the childhood dog. We had given him to another family as soon as my father had died, he reminded us too much of the past.

My mother chuckled, then stopped abruptly when she. heard a tune drifting from behind the closed doors. "That's us."

Yes, my mother is walking me down the aisle because my father isn't present. I wiped a tear as I reminded myself that he would never be present.

That tear practically evaporated when I saw Fang standing a few yards ahead, with Iggy, Gazzy, and Daniel (Angel's boyfriend, he's a good friend) standing behind him.

I looked a few feet over and saw Nudge, Ella, J.J. and Angel all standing behind where I would soon be.

They all smiled and J.J. even looked at me and mouthed, "You gonna get some later?"

It took all of my restraint to not burst out laughing.

Then my focus was back at Fang, his perfectly tousled black hair that I've run my hands through so many times, his perfectly in shape body, with his black suit that fit perfectly.

I swear my heart stopped.

He smiled, but I saw annoyance behind it. I gave him a look of confusion and he mouthed, "Walk faster."

Again, I wanted to laugh, but held it back.

Then, suddenly, there was no more aisle to walk down, just three stairs. My mom let go of my elbow and let my finally join Fang.

I couldn't control the smile that lit up my face, and Fang's was practically a mirror.

The guy-ya know, the one that marries us, I don't have to remember his name-was talking but I didn't hear nor care what he was saying, until he said, "And Nicholas 'Fang'" He stopped to look funnily at Fang, "Martinez wishes to keep the name Ride in the family somehow. Perhaps Maximum Ride Martinez?"

I nodded immediately. I don't need my middle name anyways. Who needs Rose?

"Now you may say your vows," The guy-Carl! His name is Carl! I knew I'd remember-said.

I spoke first. "Fang, I promise to love you through all your stupid mistakes, I already have through some of them, all of your stupid decisions, like jumping off my roof into the pool, and through all of our problems caused by others. With friends like ours, you know they'll happen," I heard everybody standing behind Fang and I snicker.

Iggy mouthed, "We're not the bad!"

"I will love you, hold you, and be by your side for the rest of my life. I love you, forever and always."

I was crying tears of joy now, the giant smile still covering my face.

"Maximum Ride, almost Maximum Ride Martinez, I have already loved you as long as I can remember, I just didn't figure it out when I should have. Now I know that I could never let you go, I will die before I do so. I promise to hold you, unless you punch me in the face like you usually do when you're pissed, whether it's at me or somebody else, then I will fall back and chase you until you calm down," I stuck my tongue out at him. "I think I just said more than I have in the past week, so I'm just going to ask this guy-"

"Carl," I interrupted him, "His name is Carl." More laughs sounded out, not just from behind us this time.

"Carl," Fang corrected himself, "To marry us already so I can kiss you."

Carl stepped forward. "Repeat after me, I, say your name, take you, say the other's name, to be my lawfully wedded husband/wife."

"I, Maximum Ride, take you, Fang, to be my lawfully wedded husband." I repeated.

"And I, Fang, take you, Maximum Ride, to be my lawfully wedded wife." Fang followed.

"To have and to hold," Carl continued.

"To have and to hold." We said together.

"From this day forward." He recited.

"From this day forward." We repeated.

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer." He declared.

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer." We restated.

"In sickness and in health." He chanted.

"In sickness and in health." We followed.

"Until death do us apart." He finished.

"Until death do us apart." We vowed.

"And now by the power invested in me, I declare you husband and wife. Nicholas," Carl began to say, only for Fang to interrupt him.

"Fang."

"Fang, you may now kiss your bride." He declared.

Then Fang's lips were on mine, and it took all of my restraint not to go into full make out mode. Instead I kept it PG and sweet, wrapping my arms around his neck. I smiled into the kiss when his went around my waist.

"Well, they're married folks!" J.J. shouted at the top of her lungs, pulling us apart. "You don't need to chew each other's faces off!"

I gave her a playful glare before pecking Fang on the cheek and we walked down the aisle.

As we left I looked at Fang and he looked at me. At the same time we whispered, "Forever and always."


End file.
